Flashpoint: Walking On Thin Ice
by KjWolfsound
Summary: (Story takes place about 2 years after the finale) Team One is used to tough calls, things sometimes going wrong, and people dying, but not when it comes to friends, and family, being in danger. When something goes wrong and a member of the team is badly hurt, and then something even worse happens to that person, what will the previous and current members of Team One do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FLASHPOINT.****  
**

**Greg's POV**

I walked into the restraunt with a wide grin on my face, looking for Ed, Spike, Jules, and Sam. "Hey," I said, giving Ed a hug as I walked in, cane in hand. It had been so long since all of team one had been together.

"How are you all doing?" I asked Jules and Spike as they walked up. I looked around for Sam, but didn't see him anywhere.

Spike told me about how his mom would be visiting him from Italy in three and a half weeks, and Jules told me all about how Sadie kept waking her and Sam up at night. Ed and I stay in contact much closer than I do with the others, so he didn't have anything new to tell me. I still talked to Sam, Jules, and Spike a lot, but Ed and I would text each other a lot.

"Speaking of Sam," I said, looking around again, "where is he?"

"He was on a call until after midnight last night," Jules sighed, "then Sadie kept him up all night, so he's not going to be here for a while."

"Oh well," I replied. "At least most of us are here." Jules, Spike, Ed, and I walked over to the table they had already booked, and sat down to talk. After about thirty minutes, Eddie got a call from Clark.

"Yeah?" Ed asked. There was a pause.

"Alright," he ordered, standing up. "Get away, fast. Go home and make sure you tell your mother what happened." He hung up, and glanced at all of us.

"What is it," I asked.

"Clark was at the Maple Leafs game," he started. "It just finished and he stepped outside. He heard gunshots from the building across the street from the stadium. He and his buddies had parked over there, and heard gunshots in the building, so he called me, now he's calling to police."

"Need us to come?" Spike asked, standing up. Ed nodded, and I followed them, leaning on my cane as I walked.

"I'm coming," I told him.

"Greg," he asked, concerned. "Are you sure? You aren't going to be able to run real fast with that thing if anything happens."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sure."

He nodded, and I climbed into my Ford Escape. When Ed pulled out, Jules behind him, I followed her, leaving Spike at the rear. Ed, Jules, and Spike had their portable car sirens on, so I had to ride behind them and keep up with them. We were riding for about fifteen minutes before we got to the building across the street from the stadium. It looked like a school, and because it was a Saturday, no one was working or having class. The police vans were already there by the time we got there, and I saw a familiar face as soon as we pulled up.

"Hey Greg," Leah said when I climbed out from my car. "Long time no see," she said giving me a hug. I smiled at her and we talked for a few minutes, then I walked to one of the vans with her, my cane hitting against the rocky pavement. I saw two middle-aged men standing there in SRU uniforms.

"Luke and Noah I presume?" I said, walking up behind them. They each smiled and nodded at me.

"I'm Greg," I said to them, shaking their hands. They looked at me kind of strange. I looked at the man on the right, and thought I recognized his face from somewhere. "Hey," I said to the man. "Have we met before-" I reached into my pocket, trying to pull out my ID. Of coarse, they saw my police issued Glock 19 that I had holstered on my belt. I was the head of the academy, so I was allowed to have a gun, but neither Luke nor Noah could have known that, and they didn't react to seeing it very well.

"Drop your weapon! On the ground! Hands where I can see them!" they each yelled, pointing their Glock Pistols at me. Spike, Jules, Leah, and Ed came running over, just as one of them shoved me onto the ground, pushing my face against the pavement. As soon as I hit the ground, I winced in pain. When one of them shoved me against the ground, they hurt my leg.

"Hey, hey!" Ed screamed, pushing the two away from me. "What do you think you're doing?" My cane was knocked out of reach, so I couldn't stand up.

"Idiots," Jules sighed, grabbing my cane and lending me her hand. "Are you alright?" she said, looking me over and dusting the dirt off my shoulder.

"Yeah," I lied, smiling. "I'm fine." Really I wasn't. When they tackled me onto the ground, they hurt my already hurt leg, and I could hardly walk on it now, even with the cane. I walked over to the back of one of the vans and sat down, trying to catch my breath. I watched Ed and Spike yelling at them a little farther away.

"Idiots!" I heard Ed yell, even though I couldn't make out the rest. Leah walked away from Ed and over to Jules and I, sighing.

"You good boss?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me," I smiled. "I'm fine."

I waited for Jules and Leah to walk away before rubbing my leg. It was bad enough that I needed a cane, now I get shoved to the ground for trying to show someone my ID? I grabbed my cane and walked over to Ed, wincing with every step. I tried to hide the painful expression on my face when I got closer, but I think Jules noticed, because she tried to make me sit down. "Jules," I reassured her, forcing a smile, "I'm fine, calm down before you have a heartattack."

I tapped Ed on the shoulder, and he turned around, his face red and angry. "Greg," he said. "I'm really sorry about that. It's not going to happen again."

"Don't worry about it," I replied, then looked at Luke and Noah. They each looked at me and appologized.

"Don't worry about it," I told them. "You didn't know who I was."

I pulled Ed and Spike aside for a moment, walking back to the van.

"You alright boss?" Spike asked, a little worried. I nodded, then looked at them both.

"Where have I seen him before?" I said, pointing at the guy who shoved me onto the ground. Ed didn't say anything at first, but Spike finally sighed, realizing what I was thinking of.

"Noah," Spike said. "His brother was Lou."

I stared straight ahead for a moment, remembering Lou. "I remember now," I finally remembered. "I saw him at the funeral." Spike and Ed nodded, and we sat for a few more seconds, thinking about our old friend. Ed stood up after a while and walked to Jules, Leah, Luke, and Noah. Spike kept sitting there thouhgh. I finally stood up and patted his shoulder.

"Come on buddy," I said, looking into his sad eyes. He stood up and shook it off, and we walked towards the others.

Jules looked at them all. "Noah, Leah, Luke," she said, "You're alpha. You guys go left when we get in the building. Ed, Spike, you're with me. When we go in, we check all the rooms. Once we have the hallway clear, we set up command post. Once that's over with, we'll figure out what's next."

I couldn't help but grin a little when Jules finished giving the orders, and she looked at me, confused. "Sorry, sorry," I said, straightening my face. "I've just always been used to Ed giving the orders, but now you're team leader and he's sergeant, and..." I stopped, realizing how much I had missed. "Nevermind," I said.

"Greg," Ed said when they started to walk off, "you coming?" I nodded and followed them, trying to keep up with my hurting leg. I followed Noah, Luke, and Leah. Ed had handed me a comm, vest, and a Glock before we entered, incase I was in danger. He hadn't noticed that I already had my own. I put on the vest and comm, then walked with Noah and Luke with my cane in one hand and the Glock in the other.

"So you're the renowned Sergeant Greg Parker?" Noah asked as we walked through the hallway, looking in the rooms carefully. He emphasised the 'Sergeant Greg Parker' in a way to show that I had been talked about.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Greg!" I heard Winnie say on the comm.

"Hey Winnie!" I said. "How're you doing?"

"Great!" Winnie said. "You?"

We talked for a few more seconds, then when we were done I looked over at Luke.

"So is Ed treating you well?"

Luke looked back at me and laughed a little. "Define _well,_" he said, grinning.

"Yeah," I said. "I figured you'd say that. Give him some time though, you'll start to get used to him."

"Yeah," Leah agreed.

"Yeah," Luke said, facing forward again. "I hope so."

"You guys realized I can still hear you even though I'm not there, right?" Ed said, amused, through the comm. We heard Jules and Spike laughing with him on the other end, and Luke, Leah, Noah, and I tried not to crack up.

"Alright," he said after a few seconds. "Come on, let's set up command."

I followed Noah, Luke, and Leah to an office at the front of the building. Spike, Ed, and Jules came in right after us. They set up command, while I took a seat at the table. I rubbed my hand over my leg, which was still hurting pretty badly.

"Greg," Spike said, realizing that I was rubbing my leg. I quickly stopped, so that no one would start fussing over me. "You sure you're alright? You weren't in great shape before they shoved you to the ground, I'm starting to think you might have gotten more hurt than you said." He looked at me, concerned, and I shook my head.

"Spike," I said. "I'm fine, alright? My leg is always hurting." I lied. I wasn't fine, I didn't feel fine. My leg was killing me. I wasn't sure if I had twisted it or what had happened to it when they pushed me to the ground, but the pain grew worse and worse with each step. Spike sighed and walked towards where some computers were set up.

"Ed," I called out. He looked up at me. "Did Winnie get you connected with the principal or something?" He nodded, and continued working. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the texts I had gotten. My phone kept buzzing while we were walking, but I didn't have the time to grab it. Dean had sent me four texts and called me three times in ten minutes.

_Dean: Call me. Emergency. Need 2 talk, now._

_Dean: Dad! Call me! Now! _

_Dean: Dad? R u ok? R u still lunch w/ Jules, Ed, Spike, & Sam? We need 2 talk... now. call me._

_Dean: Dad. call back. Now. It's important._

"Hey Ed," I said. "I'll be right back. Dean says there's an emergency. I'm just going to step out of the room for a minute and call him."

Ed gave me a quizzical look and walked over to me. "Is something wrong? Do you need one of us to stay with you?" Ed asked, concerned.

I shrugged, standing up with my cane to leave the room. "Not sure," I replied. "I'm just going to be right outside the room, alright? I don't need anyone to be with me. I just need to talk in private with Dean real quick."

I walked out the door to the office and closed it behind me. I walked back and forth by the door, waiting for Dean to pick up the phone. He didn't answer. I called again, but he still didn't pick up. I was about to call him again, but something hard suddenly whacked the back of my head, and I felt myself falling to the floor again. My head hit the floor, and my phone fell on the ground. I dropped my cane, and tried to stay awake while someone grabbed me. I felt light-headed, and it seemed like the world was spinning. I tried to call out for help, but I couldn't speak. I was too dizzy and hurt. My leg hurt worse than it had after I was tackled, and I felt my eyes slowly shutting as someone carried me off.

**A/N**

**I know there's probably a lot of typos in here but I started this on my Wattpad account (same username as this) December 16, 2013, and I've improved on my writing since then. Plus, Wattpad's spell check is horrible, so I couldn't really spell check it well at all. Also, I'm going to post probably a few chapters a day, because on Wattpad, I'm currently writing the 40th chapter and I don't want to make u all wait a day for just one chapter, when I can just put like 3-5 up probably. It's a long story too, and I am positive that there will be spelling errors sometimes, although as it gets into the late 30s in the chapters, I am very careful to spell everything (well, mostly everything) correct. Ok. Thanks.**

**-Comment-Follow-Favorite-**

**~Kelly **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jules' POV**

I was watching Spike as he pulled up the security footage, just then a woman walked into the room. I was surprised that the officers stationed out front even let her in, then I realized that she was the school principle. She walked over to me, her pointy nose stuck up into the air. She had her grey hair pulled into a bun, and she walked haughtily over to us.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said to me before even letting me say hello to her. She sauntered around the room, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the computers and papers we had spread across the table. I watched her, slightly amused and shocked, as she walked around, giving us looks of disgust and annoyance. Finally, I walked over to her.

"I'm Jules Calla-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Can't you set up your toys anywhere other than here?" she asked.

"No," I said, annoyed now. "Anyway," I continued. "My name is Jules Callaghan. We need the floorplan for the whole school, and do you know anyone who would be able to get in here during the weekends?"

She shook her head, and walked to a desk in the corner of the room, taking out the floorplans of the building. "Here," she said boldy as she handed me them. I set it out on the table as Spike was trying to figure something out on his computer. I walked over to him as the woman finally left.

"Jules," Ed said suddenly. I looked up at him. "Go check on Greg, he's been out there for almost ten minutes."

"Alright," I said, walking out of the room. I hadn't even realized it had been that long since he walked out. I opened the door and looked around. No Greg. I looked down at the ground. I saw his phone and cane lying on the ground in the hallway, and got nervous. I stepped back into the office. "Ed," I said. He looked at me for a moment, then realized the nervousness in my eyes. He walked over to me.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Greg," I said. "He's not out here."

**Ed's POV**

"What do you mean he's not out there?" I said, pushing the door open and looking down both sides of the hallway. On the floor were his phone and cane, but he wasn't anywhere over there. I ran down the hallway, and told Jules to check the other end where it came to a new one. He wasn't there either. When I ran back to the office, Jules said that she hadn't seen him either.

"Damn it," I cursed.

I walked back into the office with Jules, and told Spike that we couldn't find Greg anywhere. He immediately jumped out of his seat and ran into the hallway. He grabbed his Greg's phone off the ground, and his cane, then looked at the screen.

"He was in the middle of calling Dean," Spike said, looking at the screen.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "I'm going to call him back and see what was going on," I said. I had a few texts from Dean on my phone, a few from about the time I got a call from Clark., and read them outloud to Jules and Spike.

_Dean:Call me. I think Clark is in danger._

_Dean: Call me!_

_Dean:Call me now_

_Dean: Mr. Lane, is my dad there. i need 2 talk 2 him. now._

_Dean: I think my dad is in trouble, i called him a few times, he never picked up. He called me 3 times. didnt pick up until 3rd. I heard the phone fall, then he didn't say anything._

_Dean: is he there?_

_Dean: call me_

Spike, Jules and I all looked at each other. Something was going on that wasn't right. I paced around the room, curious about why he said Clark was in danger. I called him a few times, but he didn't pick up.

"Spike," I ordered. "Check the security footage, now! Jules, you and Leah look around the left side of the building. Luke, Noah, come with me." I ran down the hallway, with Luke and Noah following me. We checked all the rooms, but didn't find anyone there. We got to the cafeterria, which had a lot of good hiding places because of all the rooms in the back. We split up and checked each room in the cafeteria carefully, but didn't find anything.

"Jules," I said. "Any luck?"

"No," Jules replied. She sounded as nervous as I felt.

"Spike?"

"No boss. Someone hacked into it. I can't find anything at all."

I tightened my lips and we walked through the hallway again. Where was he? "Ed," Jules said.

"What?" I answered.

"These are old plans," she sighed. "I just found a room that wasn't on the floorplans."

Great. Now we had to go looking around when we didn't even have the right floorplans to use. I kicked the wall again. What had we gotten into.

"Winnie," I said.

"Yeah Ed?"

"I need you to try to see if _your_ video footage for the school is working," I started. "And I need the floorplans for the school from the most recent renovations."

"Right boss," she said. "On it."

I looked around. Something felt off, but I wasn't sure exactly what. It was too quiet, and the only sound was our footsteps as we ran through the hallways.

"Ed," Jules said. She sounded horrified by something. "Something doesn't seem right here. I just can't shake it."

I sighed. "I know. Meet me up at the command post. Stay safe."_  
_

When we met up back at the command post, Leah and Jules each looked equally nervous, and Spike just looked plain angry. He was still trying to get the video footage working, and Winnie couldn't get it either. We had finally gotten the proper floorplans from Winnie, and it turned out that the hallway Jules found was the only extra hallway.

I grabbed my phone and tried to call Dean. Maybe he knew what was going on. He didn't pick up his phone until the second time that I had called him.

"Dean!" I said when he finally picked up.

"Is my dad with you?" he asked immediately.

"Dean," I started.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. he walked out of the room to call you, right when you answered, I guess someone grabbed him and..." There was a pause, I wasn't even positive if Greg was in the building.

"Oh my god," Dean sighed.

"Dean," I continued. "We're going to get your dad, alright? Where is Clark?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys," he yelled. "Whoever's doing this, they have Clark, and now they have my dad!"

I didn't say anything at first, but I'm pretty sure I started to pass out, because Spike and Leah ended up helping me into a chair. I sat there for a minute, just staring into space. "H- how do you know this?" I asked Dean.

"I was at the game with a couple friends. Clark was there too. Someone called him over to them, and I was watching, even though they thought they were alone. They held up a gun to his chest and forced him to call you. When he hung up, they knocked him out and brought him over to the school. I called the police right after that."

"Dean," I tried to say without my voice getting shaky, "Where are you?"

"Home," I said. "My friends drove me."

"Dean," I said. "I need you to leave. Now. Just get in your car and drive to the school. I'm here with Jules and Spike. This is the safest place at the moment."

"Okay, but I have to-" I just heard a thud after that.

"Dean!" I yelled. "DEAN!"

Jules, Spike, Leah, Noah, and Luke each looked at me.

"No," Spike gasped. I just stared straight ahead.

"What is it?" Luke said, walking over.

"They have Clark," I started, hardly thinking at all. "Now they have Dean and Greg too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Spikes POV**

I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing as soon as Ed said they had Greg, Clark, and Dean. This was a lot more than we had thought when we drove over here. Thankfully Ed had given Greg a vest when we were changing into our uniforms in the parking lot. I ran outside and started talking to the principle for about five minutes. "Do you know how someone could get in here, or who would have the access?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you have any awareness of _why_ someone would choose your building? Any good hiding places, easy ways to get out?"

"No."

I was about to walk back in when I realized that the comm was unusually silent for about a minute.

"Guys?" I asked. "Are you there?" No answer. "Guys!" I yelled agian. I ran into the school. No one was in the command post.

"Damn it!" I yelled, kicking the leg of the table when I walked in. Things just got a whole lot worse.

"Winnie," I whispered. "I need you to bring in team three."

She didn't answer, so I waited a few seconds.

"Winnie," I whispered again. "We need back up. Are you there?"

"Spike," she replied after a few seconds. "Team three? Are you sure? Sam is on that team. If he's specifically holding members of team one hostage for something that happened when Sam was there-"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, cutting her off. We needed back up, and we needed Sam.

"Alright," she sighed. "Stay safe, alright?"

"You know I will," I replied, running down the hallway as quietly as I could. A few minutes passed and I was finally at the front of the building. I looked around, I felt like I was being watched. I backed back into the building and stared out the window, looking back every few seconds to make sure no one was coming.

"Winnie," I said again. "Is team three going to be here soon or what?"

"30 seconds away," she replied. Her voice sounded nervous.

"Winnie," I said, suddenly getting worried about her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Spike," she said. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I will," I replied.

"Alright," she said. "Stay frosty."

I froze at those words. Team three wasn't on their way, and Winnie wasn't safe. I realized that I had paused for a few seconds. "Alright," I replied. "You too." I had to at least act like that was normal, that I didn't know what was really going on at HQ. If whoever was threatening her was with her, they were probably watching the security footage in the building. I walked over to a corner and turned my front to the security cameras so that they couldn't see what I was doing with my phone.

"Win," I said calmly, even though I was growing more and more nervous with every second. "I'm going to try Greg's cell, see if he picks up. Maybe whoever is holding him will want to talk."

I quickly opened the highly-illegal app on my phone, although because I worked for the SRU it wasn't illegal for me. I went to the phone settings section on it and set it so that it was impossible to trace my calls. I knew that whoever was holding Winnie would check to see if I was actually calling Greg, and that they wouldn't be pleased with who I was really calling. I knew Greg didn't have his phone with him, because I was the one who picked it up when we found it in the hallway. I quickly dialed Sam's number, and held the phone up to my ear.

_Pick up, pick up!_ The phone kept ringing, and Sam picked up. "Hey Spike," he said. "What's up?" I heard the noises around him. Cars. Good, he wasn't at HQ.

"Greg," I said. "Hey, how are you?"

"Spike?" Sam asked, puzzled. "It's not-"

I cut him off. "Alright. Good," I tried to keep a calm voice. "Listen, can you ask whoever is there if I can speak with them?"

I waited for a moment for Sam to speak. "Spike," he said. "What are you talking about?" He sounded like he thought that I was crazy.

"No? Okay," I continued. "Greg, how are Ed, Leah, Luke, and Jules?" I put an emphesis on _Jules, _but not obvious to whoever was in HQ listening. I tried to sound nervous so that I didn't sound like I was faking. "Are they alright?"

"Spike," Sam said, lowering his voice. "Are you in trouble."

"Yeah," I said. "Alright Greg, thanks."

"Alright Spike," Sam said, getting the message. "I'm going to head over to HQ, see if I can get Winnie to tell me where to-"

"Greg," I said. "I can't risk going to HQ for help. I have to stay here and keep you guys safe. Team three is on their way to the Maple Leafs stadium across the street from here."

"Alright Spike," he said. "No HQ. I'm heading over right now, I'll get the rest of team three to come, without going to HQ. Across from the stadium?" His voice was starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, alright Greg," I said. "I have to hang up now. Stay safe." I hung up and ran back to where command post was set up. I looked at the video feed. The other HT was still trying to get his earpiece working after I had blocked the signal a while ago, and his phone wouldn't work either, so there was no way for whoever was keeping Winnie and anyone else at HQ hostage to know that I wasn't talking to Greg.

"Morning Scarlatti," a voice said right behind me. I stood stiff in my tracks, and regognized the voice.

"Roy," I intoned, turning around. He had a gun pointed at my chest, and had a nasty sneer on his face. It all happened so fast, before I could even say anything else, the handle on the gun came crashing down on my head. I fell to the ground, my head pounding. I landed on my stomach, my face against the ground. I looked up at Roy, who had a nasty smile smeared across his face. I tried to speak, but I was too weak and lightheaded. He stared at me for a minute, then whacked me with the gun handle again. I passed out a few seconds later, worried about the others. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Greg's POV**

The room was dark, and I couldn't see anything. My head was throbbing, and my leg felt as though it were about to fall off. I tried to stand up, but my hands were tied to the back of the chair I was sitting on. "Ed," I groaned. "Spike? Jules?"

"They can't save you this time," someone said infront of me. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Dad!" I heard someone say to my right.

"Dean?" I yelled, furious with whoever was doing this.

"Shut up!" The man roared. He hit me with something on the back of my head, and I grunted in pain.

"What do you want with me?" I growled. "Whatever it is, you don't need the kid. Let him go."

"Do you really expect me to let him go?" the man laughed again.

Suddenly bright lights turned on inside the room. We were in a small classroom with no windows. Dean was tied to the chair next to me, Clark next to him. Ed, Jules, Leah, Noah, and Luke were tied to chairs, blindfolded, and gagged. Everyone except for Dean and I was unconcious. I looked over at Jules, who was badly beaten. Her face was swollen and she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"What are you doing this for!" I yelled, my leg writhing in pain.

I heard him rip a piece of duct tape, and I glanced over at Dean. "Dean," I whispered. "Do you know what's going on?" He shook his head, then looked over at Clark, who was unconcious on a chair beside Ed.

"Someone called Clark over to them after the game," he replied in a low whisper. "Clark said he knew they guy, so he walked over. They told him to call Ed saying he heard gun shots, then they dragged knocked him out and dragged him into the school."

I nodded. I looked over at Jules, who was knocked out with cuts and bruises all over her, and her face was swollen. She looked pretty badly hurt, and I tried it again. "Listen buddy," I said. "Why don't we just let the kids and the officer over there leave?" I moved my head in the direction of Jules.

"No one leaves until boss says so," he growled, taping my mouthshut and then tapped Dean's shut as well.

"I have Scarlatti," A voice said farther behind us. It sounded like someone was walking down stairs behind us, and I recognized the voice.

I turned my head. Roy was the familiar voice. I watched as someone grabbed Spike, unconcious, from Roy's shoulders and tied him to a chair next to me. I tried tu turn my head again to see Roy completely, but then he whacked me with something on the back of my head.

I started to get dizzy again, partly because of my leg that was writhing in pain, and partly because of the strong blow to my head. I looked at Spike, who was the only one left. What did the want with the team. He hit me again, and I finally passed out.

**Sam's POV**

My head was spinning, HQ wasn't safe to go to, I had to call everyone on Team 3 to tell them to go to the school across from the stadium _without _going to HQ to suit up. We all arived at the school about ten minutes later with whatever guns we had available, I brought my Glock. I saw our sergeant, Jared Crogan, waiting at one of team one's tactical vans parked out front. We were lucky enough that there were extra uniforms, vests, and weapons in some of the trucks, so when all of team three arived, we suited up.

"So what's going on?" Jared asked when we all grouped up.

"Not sure," I answered. "Spike called me, sounded like he was under duress. He acted like he was calling Greg, but I got the message. I don't think he was a hostage, he said something about not going to HQ, I think Winnie and some others are hostage there, he was probably being watched on the CCTVs. The rest of Team One is hostage in there somewhere I think."

"Damn," Crogan said under his breath. "What's the plan here Sam?"

I walked to Team One's command truck, where our technical, bomb, and computer expert was trying to get the surveillance footage. "Jake," I said. He looked up at me.

"Sam the video footage is hacked into," he started. "I have the most recent floor plans,check your PDA. I'm going to try HQ's surveillance, see if I can get an eye in on whatever is going on there." I nodded and walked out. Team three was an eight man team. Me, as TL, Crogan as sergeant, Jacob Rain as tech, bomb, and computer expert, and Carson Wilson, Ross Hutcherson, Rubin Hart, and Wayne Griffin, and Fallon Stewart as constables.

"Jake," I started. "You're command. Carson, Ross, Rubin, Fallon, you guys head left once we get in the building. Sarge, Wayne, you and I go right. Jake, when we give the all clear, you go in. We'll meet you at front. I'm sure Team One already has command up somewhere in the building. When we find it, we're taking you in, then you're going to try and figure out surveillance."

"Right boss," they said. I gave the command and we entered the building, checking the rooms around us. I let Wayne and Crogan down the right side of the hallway, with the others going down left. Once we had the hallway clear, we found the command post Spike had set up in the office. When Jake came in, he looked at me nervously.

"Winnie is being held at gunpoint in HQ," he started. Team two is on a hot call, so it's just her." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Surveillance at the school?" I asked as he started messing with one of the computers.

"I can't get into it right now," he replied, focused on the screen as his fingers typed away on the keyboard, "but if you give me a minute or two I should have it. Spike dealt with the hard part before we got here. I just have to get passed the mainframe and try to figure out who's hacking it and- Done!" He looked up at me, smiling. "We have eyes," he smiled.

"Nice," I said. "Now try to figure out where they have Team One." I froze for a moment. Where was Spike? He had called about fifteen or twenty minutes ago, was he hurt?

"Sam?" Fallon asked, realizing I had frozen in my tracks.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking the thought away. Even if he was captured too, we'd get everyone out safely, I hoped.

"Sam," Jake said, looking up at me.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"I have eyes, but it doesn't look good."

I looked at the screen. They had all of team one lined up in the room, and Greg, Dean, and Clark. They were all passed out, including Jules, who was in the worst shape. She had bruises and cuts all over her. None of the team had their vests on, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. About three men were walking around. Whatever was going on, it didn't look good. Before we found out what room it was, one of the men looked up at the security camera and shot it out.

"Damn!" I yelled, kicking the wall.

"Alright!" I ordered. "Jake, Sarge, Carson, you and I are going left, We're Alpha. Fallon, Wayne, Hutch, Rubin, you go right, you're Bravo. We have to check every square inch of this place. Watch your backs. If they got all of Team One, they can easily take us down too!"

We took off, Sarge running right next to me. "We need to get Winnie safe," he said as we ran down the hallway, carefully checking each room.

"I know," I said. "The only problem is that they're most likely part of this too. If we take him down before getting Team One out, whoever is in charge is probably going to kill Team One."

He nodded as we kept running. After a few hallways and lots of rooms, we ended up at the cafeteria. We checked the whole room, and the rooms at the back. Nothing. "Bravo," I asked, "What's it looking like on your side of the school?"

"We just checked the gym and auditorium," Fallon replied. "I'm not finding anything."

I sighed. "Alright, we need to stay on top," I said.

"Sam!" Carson yelled a few feet ahead of me.

"What'd you find!" I replied, running over to him. There was a stairwell leading down, and a light coming from the bottom.

"Guys," I said. "I think we found Team One. Keep your voice low," I whispered to Carson. He nodded.

"Carson and I are checking the stairs," I whispered.

"There were no stairs on the floor plans," Crogan said.

"I know," I replied, walking down the stairs with Carson. When we got down, I could smell how damp it was down there. It was part of the old school, I guessed. I looked around the room. Team One was there, along with Greg, Dean, and Clark. But where were the men who were there before.

I was suddenly hit on the back of my head, and I fell to the ground. Upon impact, I dropped my Glock, and it was too far to reach from behind. I looked to my left, Carson was whacked too. I tried to stand up, but I was met with another hard blow to my head. My right arm was under me, and I tried to grab my knife from my belt. I got it out, and turned around. I held the knife up at someone on top of me. I swung the knife at them, but he hit me with the back of his gun on my temple just before I was able to get him. Just before I passed out, I recognized the face of the man who had me against the ground. Roy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jules' POV**

When the six men broke into command post, when we weren't readily armed at the moment because we were figuring out a plan to find Greg, all I could think of was that something was terribly wrong. They pushed us all against the ground, holding semi-automatic sub-machine guns at our heads. I saw someone tackle Ed, slamming the handle of their Glock against his head. Ed passed out on impact, unlike me, who was given a chance to fight back. I looked up at the man who had knocked Ed out. Roy. I tried to push the other man off of me. I was the only one left conscious, because I turned over before they had a chance to whack me with their gun. I kicked at the man on top of me, screaming for help over the comm, but Roy had ripped it off of me and turned it off so that Spike wouldn't hear us.

I grabbed my knife from my pocket, because my pistol was out of reach. I tried to cut the man on top of me with it, but he grabbed it out of my hand. He whacked me with the blunt end of it, trying to render me unconscious. I scratched at his face, which to my advantage wasn't wearing a ski mask like some of the others. He screamed as I scrambled to my feet. Four of the other men had ran out with my unconscious team, carrying them down the hallway before Spike could get back.

"Come on, Callaghan!" Roy laghed. "Fight back. It's not going to do you any good."

The other man ran at me, and punched my face. He laughed when he had me against the wall. "How do _you_ like it?" He asked, scraping my face with his nails. I tried to push him away and kick him, but I was pinned against the wall, and my head was throbbing from the punch. He threw me against the ground, and stood over me, kicking my sides.

"Come on, Ben," Roy said, glancing back at the door. "Hurry up."

"Roy," I managed to get out when the man had stopped kicking me. "Why are you doing this?"

The man kneeled on top of my stomach and started punching my face and stomach. He stood up and kicked at my face and side again.I started to get dizzy, then he flipped me over when he had the chance and whacked the back of my head with his Glock. I passed out seconds later, my whole body in pain.

I woke up tied to a chair at about 3:00 pm. My vision was fuzzy, and my head and body were throbbing. I tried to turn my head to look around, but it hurt too much. I looked around with my eyes. The whole team, incuding Dean and Clark, was here. I looked at the ground. Immediately I was stunned to see Sam on the chair next to me, his arms and legs bound to the chair. His face was bruised and he was knocked out. Duct tape covered his mouth, like it did mine. Carson, from Team Three, was also tied to a chair like everyone else. I looked at Greg, who was tied to a chair a few seats away from me. We were somewhat lined up, although the line curved a little so that we could all see each other. I heard people talking behind me, Roy's voice laughing to what one of the men was saying.

"Yeah," Roy laughed. "Something tells me they'll be awake soon. If not," he stopped for a second, chuckling. "If not, we'll just have to wait longer. There's no way I'm going through with this if not everyones awake."

I tried to turn my head, despite the pain, but someone stepped infront of me. Roy. I tried to speak through the duct tape, but it all came out muffled. Tears streamed down my face, and I looked up at the stairs behind where Greg was. Dim lights were turned on, and I could see that there were about three other men on the other side of the room.

"Hey Jules," Roy sneered. "How are you?"

I glared at him, even though tears continued to run down my face at the same time. He ripped of the tape, enjoying the pain I felt in it.

"Well?" He said in an angry voice. "Answer me!" He kicked the chair I was sitting on, and I nearly screamed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice hoarse and scared. It hurt to talk, and I winced when I was done.

"Oh," he smiled vainly again. "I can't tell you that until the whole team is awake. I'm glad you're husband got here," he laughed. "Otherwise the whole thing would be a little pointless if he didn't get to watch you suffer, and you him."

I opened my mouth again, but no words came out. It hurt to breathe, and I could hardly speak without it coming out in a whisper. He smiled and taped my mouth shut again. There was a clock on the other side of the room, and I watched it ticked away for about ten or so minutes, I stopped crying after a few minutes, and the tears dried on my face. I started to lose all hope, then I heard voices at the top of the stairs.

"This is the police!" A voice rang out. It was Sergeant Crogan from Team Three. "Show us your hands!"

Just as Crogan, Fallon, and Jake came running down the stairs, Roy and the other men ran through a small door under the stairs. The three ran down, and looked at us. My eyes were a little over halfway closed because they were swollen, plus, I was so hurt, dizzy, and tired. They must have thought I was still passed out. "They're all out," Jake said, running passed us. I looked at Sam again. One side of his face was practically purpley-blue from where he must have been punched. When Crogan, Fallon, and Jake ran into the small room under the stairs, I waited for gunshots or yelling, surprised to hear none. After a minute or two, Roy and his six men left the room, dragging the unconcious bodies of Crogan, Fallon, and Jake behind them. They tied them to chairs, and continued their laughing.

"Tasers," Roy laughed, "best things ever made."

Around thirty minutes later, I looked around the room again. Ed, Greg, Luke, and Leah had started to wake up. I glanced at them all, waiting for them to open their eyes. Greg didn't look surprised like Ed, Luke, and Leah had. He looked as if he knew exactly where he was. Maybe he did, I wasn't sure. Roy walked over to him and removed his tape. Although his back was turned to me, I knew there was a nasty sneer across Roy's face, like he had when he saw me.

"Damn it Roy!" Greg boomed, although his voice was raspy and filled with pain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Roy laughed and said the same thing he had said to her. "I can't tell you until everyone here is awake, and that includes Team Three."

Greg looked around, his eyes wide when he saw Sam, Fallon, Crogan, and Jake. He looked across the room. "Ed, Leah, Luke," he said, concerned. Like Team Three, he must have thought I was still unconcious because my eyes were so far closed. I tried to say something, but the tape blocked it out. "What the hell is going on?" Roy walked over to each of Luke and Leah, ripping the tape of their mouths and throwing it on the floor. He stopped when he got to Ed, who glared at him furiously, then didn't remove his tape.

Ed quickly looked around, then kept glaring at Roy. Leah looked around, concerned for everyone. Then her eyes stopped on me. "My god," she said, staring at me. I first I had thought that she realized that I was awake, but she hadn't. "Jules," she gasped. Did I really look that bad? I knew I had had been punched and kicked multiple times, both on the side and face, and I knew I was scratched on my face a lot, but it couldn't be that bad, could it.

Greg, Luke, Leah, and Ed each stared at me for a moment and didn't say anything. They all looked at me like the had seen a ghost. I stared at them as they stared at me, still not realizing that I was awake.

I saw Greg's face contort from anger, and he tightened his lips. His eyes were filled with anger, and he shot a threatening glare up at Roy.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He raged. His voice was raspy, and I could tell it hurt for him to talk, but he kept yelling. "Look at her!" He screamed. "Look at her! What did you do!"

"She had it coming," Roy sneered. "She shouldn't have fought back, so she got what was coming to her." I tried to open my eyes wider so that they could see that I was awake and fine, but they were swollen, and I could hardly see because of it. I watched as he retaped Greg's mouth, then he looked down at Luke.

"You don't know who I am," Roy asked, "do you?"

"I've never met you," Luke spat out. "infact, through all my years as a police officer, I've never met anyone _like _you, but I know who and what you are. You're a sick-hearted, cruel, lowlife scumbag."

"But do you know who I am?" Roy asked,

"No," Luke asserted, glaring at Roy.

Roy quickly ripped of Ed's tape, laughing at how Ed stared at him so hatefully. "Roy," Ed growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on Eddie," Roy smiled. "Tell Luke here all about me. All about why I'm here."

"I hate you," Eddie croaked, his voice raspy. "And I don't know why you're here."

"Sure you do, brother," Roy laughed, enjoying the surprised look on Luke's face. "Remember what happened a little over a year ago?"

Ed stared at the floor. "Yes," he replied, his voice furious yet somewhat calm. "You did something stupid, Roy! It's not my fault you lost your job!"

Roy laughed, and put tape back over Ed's mouth, enjoying it as Ed glared at him hostilely. "See," He smirked, looking at Luke. "He's my brother."

Luke looked at Ed, then back at Roy. "He might be your brother," Luke growled, "but he's nothing like you. Ed's a cop, he's a good guy. You're not."

Roy stood up and glared at Luke for a minute, then punched him in the chest. A tear ran down my face as I saw Luke wince. "I was a cop," Roy growled, "and a good one at that. I make one mistake, _one mistake,_ and Eddie took that away from me."

Roy put tape back over Lukes mouth, then walked over to Leah. "Hey Leah," he smiled. "How are you?" he asked. Leah didn't answer, she just looked at him, then at Ed, Greg, and Luke, then at me.

"Why'd you have to do that to her?" Leah asked, getting choked up a little. "Why didn't you just knock her out like you did us? It would have been so much easier for everyone!"

I started to tear up when I heard what she said. They all looked at me as if I was dead, or at least like I was almost dead. My face was throbbing, as was every part of me.

"Like I said," Roy hissed, "she fought back. She got what she deserved. It's not my fault if she fights back."

Leah glared at him. "But why'd you do _that_ to her? You could have hit her a few times, but you didn't have to hurt her that bad! Look at her face," Leah pleaded. "Just look at it. It's swollen, it's bloody, you didn't have to do _that_."

I watched as he glared back at Leah, then taped her up again. He walked past me, looking at me. He grinned a little as he did so, then started laughing with his friends again. After about twenty more minutes, I heard voices at the stairs. _Please don't come down here, _I begged silently. _Then there's no chance of us getting saved._

"Put your hands where I can see them!" I heard Wayne yelling from the top of the stairs. "Get on the ground! SRU! On the ground!"

As Wayne, Ross, and Rubin ran down the stairs, Roy and his men ran back under the stairs. I had hoped that this time they would go to Greg, Ed, Leah, or Luke, knowing that_ they_ were at least awake, but the Wayne just walked to the door with them and nodded. "We're going to get you out of here," he assured them. Greg, Ed, Leah, and Luke didn't know what I knew. They didn't know that Roy and his men would tase Wayne, Ross, and Rubin. They also didn't know that I was awake, so they kept glancing at me, concerned.

I heard two gunshots and got nervous. It was a Glock, and Roy and his men had Glocks, just like Wayne, Ross, and Rubin, so there was no way if knowing who shot. I watched as Roy and his men dragged the three of them into the room, thankfully none of them were bleeding. One of Roy's men, the man he called Ben when I was being punched and kicked, walked out of the room. His shin was bleeding, and I watched as Roy wrapped gauze around it.

Roy walked over to Ross and kicked him as hard as he could in his side, then returned to wrapping up his friend's leg. Thankfully, because Ross was already unconcious, he wasn't wincing in pain or suffering. "It's just grazed," Roy reassured Ben as he finished wrapping his shin. "you don't need to see a doctor."

Around an hour passed until Sam, Dean, and Clark each started to wake up several minutes later, and I watched as Sam started to open his eyes. He looked around, confused at first, then realized where he was. He turned his head to look at everyone, then turned the other way and saw me. I was the last one in the row, so I was the last one he saw, and we were right next to each other.

Sam immediately looked around the room, and when he spotted Roy, his eyes grew wide with anger, yet they were also filled with an immense sense of fear, concern, and sadness. Roy looked at him and smiled. He removed Dean and Clark's tape, ready to remove Sam's for last. Clark was the first to speak.

"Roy!" Clark exclaimed, his voice filled with hatred. "What are you doing?" Roy smiled at him.

"Just know that it's your father's fault that you're all down here today," Roy whispered.

"How the hell is this my dad's fault!" Clark said after looking nervously at Ed, who's mouth was wrapped in tape.

"You're father is the reason I lost my job," Roy replied, "and the reason I lost everything."

"Come on," Clark insisted. "You can't be serious about this! You're my uncle! You wouldn't do this!"

Dean's eyes widened, and he looked at Greg. Greg nodded, and Dean realized that their captor was both Ed's brother, and Clark's uncle.

At the word 'uncle', Roy's face got serious and he taped up Clark's mouth. "I'm not your uncle," he spat out, "and I'm not his brother."

He looked at Dean. "What do you have to say, kid?" he asked. Dean looked up at his dad, Greg looked at him nervously, as if telling him not to say anything risky.

"What are you doing this for?" Dean calmly asked. "Maybe if we can all talk this out, everything will be over and we can all just walk up those stairs like civilized people."

Roy chuckled a little bit at that. "And then what?" he asked. "I just go to jail for life because I kidnapped someone, and I don't even get my point made?"

Dean sighed and thought for a second. "We don't know that it will be for life, and we don't know that your point won't get made. Let's just talk this out, alright? You way what you have to say, we say what we have to say."

Roy grinned. "You're like your father," he laughed, "a lot like him. But this isn't going to get you anywhere, but at least you tried. It'll be your last negotiation." Roy put the tape back over Dean's mouth and stared at him for a while. Dean was surprisingly calm, like his father when he was in tough situations.

Roy walked over to Sam, who's eyes were burning with anger and hate. He removed the tape, only to be met with Sam's tight lipped expressin. "What the hell did you do!" he screamed. He looked at me, deep fear, sadness, and concern in his eyes, then he looked back at Roy, and his eyes filled with hatred. Sam leaned forward, trying to hurt Roy, but Roy just stood there.

"She fought back," Roy said once again. "I can't have anyone fighting back."

Sam scowled at Roy for a few seconds, then spoke again. "She's nearly _dead," _Sam growled. He spat out the word 'dead' when he said it, and shivers went down my spine. "You didn't have to do that! I fought back too, but you didn't do _that_ to me! What kind of sick-hearted person does that? What kind of cruel, lowlife _creep_ does that to a person who's just trying to keep themself safe?"

He looked at me again, and he started to fill with tears. He took a deep breath in and faced Roy again. "Answer me!" Sam screamed. "Answer me!"

Roy just tightened his lips, and looked at me. He spun his head around back at Sam.

"She fought back," he snapped. "It's her own fault. She should've just taken the easy way out.

"Why did you even try?" Sam screamed, his voice choking up. Everyone stared at Sam, then at me, their eyes full of sorrow. "What did she do to deserve this, and don't say fighting back! What did she do that made you need to even _try_ to knock her out?"

Roy stood there for a moment, glaring at Sam, who scowled at him. Every few seconds he would look at me, and then look back at Roy. A tear ran down my cheek, but still no one noticed that I was even awake. Sam closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from starting to cry. "Just let her go," he said, his voice cracking as he choked up. "I don't care what you do with me, just let her go."

Roy chuckled a bit when Sam started to cry, and watched as he tried to stop the tears. "Jules," Sam cried, looking back at me. "Jules," he said over and over again, closing his eyes. He tried to rest his head on my shoulder, but he wasn't close enough. Roy laughed vainly as he pushed my chair against Sam's, and he could finally rest his forehead against my shoulder. I stared at him for a few seconds, wishing that I hadn't fought back, because Sam wouldn't have to be as upset if I hadn't been so hurt. I wished that I could see myself, that I would know how badly beaten I really was, but I couldn't.

Twenty minutes later, Spike started to wake up, and his chair was at the other end of the row, so I could see him better than anyone else, because were positioned in sort of an arc shape, and he was directly across from me. He slowly opened his eyes, and Roy was right infront of him. He ripped the tape off of Spike's mouth before he had even fully woken up.

"Roy," Spike mumbled, half asleep. "What are you doing? What's going on?" Spike looked around the room, his eyes getting wider each person he saw tied up. Then he saw me, with Sam crying on my shoulder, and stared directly into Roy's eyes.

"What the hell?" he growled. "Look at Jules, Roy. What'd you do?"

Roy said the same thing he had already said multiple times. "She fought back."

"What do you want with us?" Spike asked, furious.

"I can't tell you until everyone is awake. Now that I have all of Team One and Team Three, when everyone is awake we can get started." Roy sneered as he said so, and he taped Spike's mouth up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jules' POV**

I sat on the chair watching the clock. 30 minutes later, Sam's head was still pressed against my shoulder. I was surprised that Winnie hadn't sent any backup. The officers who were outside of the school had left after Team Three had arrived, so I saw no possible way that we would ever get out.

Sam was the only one in the room without their mouth taped shut, he just leaned against my shoulder, whispering something. I wished that Roy had taken the tape off my mouth, because then everyone would know that I was alright. I wished that Sam wasn't here, so that he didn't have to see me like this. He had never been so worried about me before, and I couldn't even tell him that I was awake. For all they knew, I was still passed out. If Sam knew that I was awake, and that I was fine, then maybe he would feel better. I watched as Roy and his friends talked. Jared, Carson, Noah, and Fallon finally woke up after a few minutes, but Roy didn't bother taking off their tape yet. After about two hours, everyone had woken up, and Winnie still hadn't brought any backup.

Roy finally looked over at everyone. I still couldn't see that clearly because my eyelids were almost completely swollen shut, but I could hear pretty well, but not perfectly.

"Ben," he ordered one of his men, the big, strong one who had beaten me, "Guard the door. You too Henry." Two of his men nodded and walked up to the door at the stairs.

Roy walked passed everyone, glancing down at us. Sam was still resting his head on my shoulders, but he had stopped crying so much. Now he was just teary eyed. He kept whispering something, but it was so fast and quiet that I couldn't make it out. When Roy walked by, he sat up, scowling at him. Roy walked passed everyone and ripped of the tape on their mouths, except for Ed, Spike, Greg, and me. He told everyone that if they said a word, they'd regret it. All of us were pretty scared by then, so no one said anything. Even though they didn't say anything, I felt they eyes of every member of Team Three on me.

I wasn't sure if the reason he left tape on my mouth was because he thought I was still knocked out, or that he just didn't want me talking. Either way, I was still feeling sick to my stomach. I tried to open my eyes wider as Roy walked passed me, but they were so swollen.

Roy sat down on a chair in the middle of us where we could all see his face, and smiled. "I said before that everyone had to be awake when I explained why you're all here," Roy started, "but it seems like it will still take a while." He looked at me, then at one of his men.

"Nathan," he ordered, "wake her up." Immediately everyone's eyes grew wide, except for mine. Sam glared at Roy.

"No!" He screamed as one of his men dragged my chair backwards. "Get away from her!" Roy put tape back over Sam's mouth.

_Damn, _I thought as I knew what was coming next. The man untied me from the chair and placed me on the ground. Everyone turned their heads around in their seats to see what was happening. I could see Ed, Greg, Spike, and Sam's faces when he put me on the ground. They all thought that I was still passed out, and I wished that I could tell them that I wasn't. Ed, Greg, Spike, and Sam's eyes were filled with anger when the man punched my stomach a first time. They each tried to lean forward in their chairs, and their faces grew red, each of their faces were grave and furious.

"What the hell!" Noah yelled at Roy. "Maybe she's not awake because you keep _hitting_ her!" Roy looked at him and smerked.

Again, I saw the man's fist flying at my stomach. I tried to open my eyes wider, so that the man would know that I was awake and he would stop, but he didn't. His fist crashed down on my stomach and I lurched forward in pain. The man didn't take it as a sign that I was awake, he thought it was just from the impact. He raised his fist high in the air brought it crashing down again. I immediately looked up at Sam, who had started bawling, the sounds of his cries muffled by the tape. His face was red from fear, hate, anger, and sadness. Tears streamed down his face and I just stared at him.

When his fist hit my stomach, I wished that I could scream. Everyone gasped when his fist came flying down at my stomach. I closed my eyes in pain, wincing. When I opened them, the man, who I understood was named Nathan, stopped for a moment, taking a breath. Roy walked over to Sam and took off the tape. Sam let out a devasting howl. "Stop!" He bellowed. Tears silently streamed down my face, but the man didn't notice, or he didn't care, I wasn't sure. He punched me once again. It wasn't as hard as the last time, but it still hurt terribly. "Stop!" Sam screamed over and over again, leaning forward in his chair and looking away. Everyone looked away for a moment and closed their eyes, grave expressions covering their faces.

Roy put the tape back over Sam's mouth, although Sam tried to resist it. Ed scowled at his brother, who smiled at him nastily. I stared at the man who was kneeling over me, breathing hard. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stop, but he didn't even realized that they were open. He watched Roy as he walked towards Ed, ripping the tape off._  
_

"Damn it Roy!" Ed screamed, hate boiling inside him. Roy sneered at his brother. He grabbed his Glock and whacked it across the back of Ed's head, and Ed winced, then looked at me and straightened his face.

"She fought back," he started, "now she won't wake up. It's what she gets for not doing what I want. When the people you are called out to take down don't do what you want, you punish them, right? You shoot them. Lucky for you, I'm not going to shoot her." He paused. "Yet," he finished a few seconds later.

"Roy," Ed blared. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Ed glared at his brother for a few seconds, then continued. "You're killing her!" Ed screamed. "If she isn't waking up, it's because of _you!_ It's because of what _you_ did to her! Just stop it!"

Roy didn't say anything at first. His expression went blank, as if he couldn't think of what to say after that. "Maybe people do things because of _you_, Ed! Maybe _you're_ the reason people do things, but they still get in trouble or hurt because of it! Maybe when you're on the job, someone will go shoot someone because _you_ weren't good enought to stop it! Maybe _you _are the reason someone is hurt, and then _you_ have to punish them, even though it's your fault! That's what's happening here! I'm doing my job. If I have to punish someone for something that's my fault, then it's too bad for them!"

Ed set a cold stare at his brother, his tight-lipped face growing red. "Look at her Roy!" he suddenly screamed. "Damn it Roy! Look at her! This isn't you doing your job! This is you punishing someone for something that they have absolutely no control of! If that _did_ happen, and I _did_ do something that made someone shoot someone else, at least they had a little bit of control over if they did that and had to be _punished_!" He whacked the gun against Ed's head again._  
_

Roy ripped of Greg, Spike, and Sam's tape, but I wasn't sure why. I guess he took it off to hear them scream when Nathan hit me again. Then, Roy walked over to me and looked at my weak, throbbing, tired body. I don't know why, but part of me thought that he was actually going to lift me back up and put me in my chair. Instead, he knelt down next to me and threw his fist at my stomach. Nathan stepped back and stood up, watching as Roy continually punched me. Why didn't he take the tape off? If he took it off, then I could at least say something, then at least he would stop hitting me because I was awake.

"Damn it!" Greg screamed. "Stop it Roy! Just stop it!"

Sam continued to cry, screaming my name over and over again. Spike watched, slack jawed as he hit me over ten times in the stomach. I couldn't move my arms or legs to stop him, and the tape was still over my mouth. Tears kept running down my face, but he didn't notice. "Stop!" Spike screamed multiple times. After a minute, Roy stopped and tried to catch his breath. Ed glared at him, furious.

"Roy!" he bellowed. "Why are you even doing this?"

Roy glared at Ed and stood up after catching his breath.

"Nathan," he sighed. "Take over."

"You really want me to say why?" Roy said. "Infront of all these people? Infront of your friends? Even when it's all your fault?"

"Yes," Ed replied, furious. "And whatever this is about, it's not my fault. I wouldn't do anything that would get me team hurt. My _friends_ hurt."

Roy shrugged and sat down on his chair, sneering. "Alright then," he started, looking at everyone. Nathan threw a fist at my stomach and I squeezed my eyes from the blow. It hurt so badly. He threw a punch at my face, but not as hard. "Ed saw me at work one day," Roy continued. "He asked if I wanted to go to the Goose with him. I was pretty stressed that week, with work and all, so I said yeah. We went down to the Goose to get a drink or two, and I guess I had too many. Ed told me to stop, I said no. Again, I was a cop so I had a lot on my plate. I guess having a few drinks was my way of letting off steam that week." Another punch at my chest. Sam wasn't listening to Roy. He was staring at me, crying, and repeatedly saying my name.

"So," Roy said, "I got into a little fight with someone."

"Little," Ed said under his breath. Roy shot him a threatening look, but continued.

"The guy scratched my car when we left," Roy continued, "and I saw him do it too. I was pretty angry so I walked up to him. Ed told me not to but I still walked up to him. I pulled a knife out and Ed grabbed it from me. I wasn't going to do anything to the guy, just scratch his car. The guy saw me with the knife next to his car before Ed grabbed it and ran at me. I punched the guy, held him to the ground, and punched him a few more times. I guess Ed called the cops. He tried to pull me off the guy, but it was past midnight and he was tired, plus I grabbed the knife and held it to him. The cops came and took me to jail. Ed bailed me out, but I lost my job. Because I'm a cop, I can get fired for going to jail, even if it's for something so stupid. If Ed didn't call the cops, I would still have my job."

"Yeah!" Ed argued, "Or you'd be in jail for a lot longer because you ended up killing the guy, or someone else would call the police and I wouldn't have bailed you out! If I didn't call the police, that man probably would have been dead!"

Another punch was thrown at me, and more tears streamed down my face. Nathan stopped for a few minutes.

"Roy," Ed sighed, choking up after he had looked at me, still lying on the floor, punched a few more times. "You decided to drink so much. I tried to stop you, you didn't listen. _You_ pulled that knife out and beat him up. You brought this on yourself, Roy. I bailed you out, even though I knew you did something wrong. I _begged_ your boss not to fire you, but he did anyway."

Roy stared, slack jawed at Ed. "Y- you told him not to fire me?"

Ed nodded and closed his eyes, tight lipped. Nathan punched me again.

"Damn it Roy!" Sam screamed. "Call him off! What'd Jules ever do to you? What did I ever do, or Greg, or Spike, or any of these guys?"

"No!" Roy screamed. "It's still his fault. He didn't need to call the police! I don't care what he says!" He pushed Nathan out of the way and stared at me, throwing some more punches at my chest.

"Roy!" Ed errupted. "Stop it! Look at her! What did she do to you? Even if it was my fault, what did _she_ ever do to you?"

"She's your friend," Roy growled, catching his breath. "They're all your friends, and Clark is your son. It'll hurt for you to watch each of them suffer. That's why I hired these guys," he continued. "To help me make you suffer."

He threw a punch at my stomach and stood up, kicking my side a few times. Sam started crying and screamed my name a few times. Tears streamed down my face.

"Damn it Roy!" Ed screamed. "Look at her! Look at her! Damn it Roy, look at her! Look what you're doing to her! You may have killed her!" At that, Sam screamed my name louder. "Did you even check her pulse?" Ed continued. "Did you check if she's still breathing?"

Roy closed his eyes for a minute, then pressed his fingers against my wrist, then throat. "She's still alive," he replied, filled with anger. "See! I didn't kill her!"

"Is she breathing?" Ed yelled, filled with hatred and concern. He stared at me gravely.

Roy looked at my chest, which was rising and lowering slowly, because I could only breath through my nose. "Yes," he replied, furious. "See! She's breathing, just slowly!" He threw more punches at me, letting out all his anger as he furiously pounded his fist into my stomach.

"Take off the tape!" Ed bellowed. Everyone in the room was in tears, and Ed was the only one talking, other than Sam, who was quietly saying my name over and over again.

Roy ripped of the tape, at which I took as an opportunity to let him know I was awake, but I had to breath first. I sucked in a few deep breaths, then he threw a fist down at my stomach in anger. Then he threw his fist at my face.

Again I saw his fist fly up, but this time higher, and with more anger. His face was red in anger and he glared at me, his lips tight together and his eyes filled with hate stronger than I had known was possible. It came flying down at my stomach, and I would have tried to stop him if I could, but I was so weak and tired, I couldn't move. It hit my stomach with such force that it knocked the wind out of me. My mouth flew open, and for a few seconds, everything was blurry and I couldn't hear anything.

"Jules!" Sam screamed. I looked at his face, red and covered in tears.

Another fist came flying, but this time at my face. I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw it coming, and tried to brace myself. His fist crashed against my jaw, and I opened my eyes from the impact.

"Jules!" everyone screamed. I felt blood rushing from my nose, along with tears from my eyes. My swollen lip was bleeding and my bloodshot eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment. I coughed up some blood from the last punch. As soon as I began to cough up blood, everyone but Roy and his men looked away. They all closed their eyes, and tears rolled from their eyes. I shifted my gaze to Roy, who stared at my bloody, swollen face.

"S- stop," I managed to get out, just quiet enough for him to hear. "Please, s-stop." He stared at me, surprised, finally realizing that I was awake.

"See!" He screamed at everyone in the room. "I woke her up! I told you!"

He lifted me up and put me on the chair again, binding my arms and legs to it. Sam rested his head on my shoulder again, and I stared straight ahead.

"Jules," he cried. "Thank god, Jules." Tears streamed down his face, as they did mine. I was hurting much, much worse that I was when I had woken up, and my nose and lips were still bleeding.

"See!" Roy screamed. "I told you I'd wake her up, and I did!"

"No," I said to him, looking up at his face. He looked at me, surprised.

"I-I've been a-awake," I stuttered, my whole body aching tremendously. Everyone stared at me.

"For how long?" Greg intoned, concerned.

"S-since R-Roy woke me u-up," I answered, looking at the others, my throat stinging. "Th-that was a f-few h-hours ago. About th-thirty minutes before C-Crogan came d-down, wh-which was b-before you, Luke, E-Ed, and L-Leah w-woke up. I looked up at Roy, who stared at me with a blank expression. "A little b-before the f-first time y-you saw me a-awake."

Roy stared down at me. "That was over three hours ago," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"S-six," I replied.

"No," Roy denied, looking at the clock. "That can't be right!"

"I-it is," I said, my voice burning with every word. "I-I've b-been watch-watching the c-clock th-the wh-whole t-time."

Everyone stared at me for a minute, and Leah looked at me, puzzled. "Jules," she said. "You were out when we woke up."

"Yeah," said Ed.

"And when I woke up," Sam said, concerned.

"N-no," I replied, my voice hoarse. "My eyes w-were just s-swollen sh-shut, l-like r-right now. I c-can't m-move, s-so I c-couldn't sh-show you w-without t-talking, a-and h-he had t-tape on my m-mouth until E-Ed told him t-to take th-the tape o-off."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head, tears forming once again in his eyes. "You were awake that whole time he was hitting you," he cried. "And we didn't even know."

"Jules," Greg intoned, shaking his head. Deep sadness and concern grew in his eyes. Dean and Clark stared at me, slack jawed, as did most of the people in the room.

"So you heard everything we said," Ed said, staring at the floor.

"Y-yeah," I replied. It hurt so much to talk, but I tried to ignore it.

Sam just stared at the floor, slack jawed like most of the others. He didn't look up at me for a few seconds.

"S-Sam," I started.

He looked at me, teary eyed. He was tight lipped, trying not to cry, and I could see the sorrow, concern, and anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jules," he cried quietly, resting his head on my forehead.

I closed my eyes, and took in a shaky breath.

I looked over at Dean and Clark, Clark looked frightened, but Dean seemed as if he was trying to remain calm. I was still on the job, and I had to get Dean and Clark out. Priority of life, citizens _then_ yourself. "Roy," I started, staring at him, "l-let D-Dean and Clark g-go." He shook his head and stood up, pacing nervously around the room.

"No," he replied. "I can't, not after this. I can't."

I stared at him, and got dizzy again. I sighed after a few seconds, and found it hard to breath.

"Jules," Sam gasped, realizing I was breathing heavier. "What's wrong?"

"Water," I said quietly. "I need w-water, can't b-breath." I closed my eyes, and tried to take deeper breaths, but my throat stung with each one.

"Get her some water!" Sam screamed at Roy. He looked at one of his men, and they walked into the room behind the stairs. I heard a sink running, and figured that it was a bathroom. He came out with a small plastic cup full of water and pressed it to my lips. He lifted my chin up, and poured the water down my throat. I was still dizzy, but a little bit less, and I could breathe better.

"R-Roy, j-just let th-them g-go," I said again, my speech pattern was getting worse with every minute. "P-please," I said again. "Th-they did n-nothing t-to you."

Roy paced around, glancing at Dean and Clark when he walked passed them. "No," he yelled. "No! I'm not ending it this way. He's not winning this time!"

"R-Roy," I stuttered, "Y-you d-don't need t-to do this. I-I know y-you're u-upset, but wh-what good i-is this g-going t-to do y-you?"

"Shut up!" Roy yelled at me. "Shut up now, unless you want me to punch you straight across the face again!"

Sam jerked his head up and glared at Roy. "Don't you dare lay another finger on her!" Sam warned.

"R-Roy," I pleaded. "P-please, j-just l-let -"

He threw another fist at my face, and my chair fell backwards, dragging me along with it. It hit the ground with a thud, and Sam started screaming at Roy.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sam blared. "Get away from her! Get away!"

Everyone started yelling at Roy as he got down on his knees and started pounding at my stomach with his fists. He punched me in the face a few more times, and the room started spinning. I coughed up a little more blood, and my eyes began to drift shut. Each time they closed, I tried to keep them, open, but I couldn't. He punched me straight in the stomach and I winced, coughing up blood. He punched my face and then my stomach again. He lifted his arm up high into the air, then slammed it straight into my stomach. I coughed up blood. "R-Roy," I pleaded. "S-stop, p-please." Another fist when into my stomach.

"Jules!" Ed, Greg, Sam, and Spike screamed multiple times.

"S-stop," I managed to get out while Roy kept pummeling me with his fists. "P-please, I'm s-sorry." Everything slowly faded to black, and the screams of all my team mates, Clark and Dean, and Team Three slowly drifted away. The last thing I heard was Ed screaming at his brother, then everything was silent and dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greg's POV**

I watched as Roy started pummeling Jules' stomach, occasionally throwing a punch at her face. _Why was he letting all his anger out on her? _

_"_Jules!" I screamed, along with Spike, Ed, and Sam. If my hands and legs weren't tied to the chair, I would've walked over there right then and strangled the lowlife creep, even if it hurt like hell to walk without the cane. Without the cane I couldn't even walk, but I'd find a way to get over there and kill him. I was amazed at how sick Roy was. I hadn't ever really known him that well, but I'd still _known_ him. I never knew he was capable of doing such a thing though.

"S-stop," I heard Jules finally get out as he continuously punched her in the stomach. "P-please, I-I'm s-sorry." She coughed up more blood, and Ed screamed at his brother.

"Roy!" Ed blared furiously. "Get the hell off of her, now!"

Roy stood up and kicked her a few more times in the side, then walked by Sam, who was too upset to look at Jules' beaten body. He walked over to Ed and whacked him in the back of the head with the Glock again. Ed winced and I could see the pain in his eyes. "Ed," I asked, "you alright?" He nodded, and scowled at his brother.

"Roy," I said, my voice low but filled with grave concern for Jules. "Check her pulse, now."

He shook his head, to affraid to find that she wouldn't have one. "No," he said.

"Roy!" Sam screamed, his face covered in tears. "Check her pulse! Right now, I don't give a damn about what you want us to do. Check it now!" Roy stared at Sam for a moment, then walked over and knelt next to Jules, his hand on her neck. We waited for a few silent seconds, then he stood up and rubbed the back of his hand against the bottom of his nose.

"Her pulse is fine," he said.

"Roy," I sighed. "Let one of us check it, just to be sure. Please, if we make any move against you, or one of your guys, you can shoot us. Just let us make sure she's fine."

He nodded, and told one of his men to untie me. I shook my head when the man walked over to me. "I can't walk without my cane," I admitted. "Can't be me." Roy nodded and pointed at Leah, who was sitting back in her chair, trying to hold back tears. When she was untied, she ran over to Jules and pressed two fingers against Jules' wrist, then her neck.

"Her pulse is fine," Leah nodded, staggering back to the chair. She held her head in her hands until Roy walked over to her to tie up her hands and feet again.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Ed asked, tears running down his face. "Why'd you have to go and do that. She wanted to keep Dean and Clark safe, that's all. It's not like she was asking you to kill yourself."

Roy looked at his brother, his eyes filled with anger, he slammed the Glock against the back of Ed's head again. Ed winced again, and when he opened his eyes I could see that he was ready to cry from pain, and because of Jules. He looked over at Jules, then straightened his face.

"Roy," I said. "Why?"

"I- I," Roy stuttered. "I don't know. I just needed to..." He stopped and sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

A few minutes of silence passed after one of Roy's men lifted Jules back up and put her in her chair, then Sam finally said something. "You're not letting us go," he croaked, "are you?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed. "I need time to think about it."

Sam sighed, and looked at Jules. "You have to at least let Jules go," Sam continued. "She can't go much longer-" Sam's voice cracked, and he tried to stop himself from crying. "She can't go much longer without medical help," Sam finished, taking a deep breath.

Roy looked over at Jules, who's face was bloody and swollen, covered in cuts and bruises. She was still unconscious, but wasn't coughing up blood anymore, thankfully. "I- I can't," Roy started. "Not yet."

Sam swallowed. "Can't you at least untie me so I can be with her?" he asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. This wasn't right. Roy couldn't just let Sam watch Jules die right beside him. He had to untie him.

"Yeah," Roy answered, "yeah. Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want my guys to have to shoot you because you did something stupid." He stood up and untied Sam's hands and feet.

Sam stood up and walked right infront of Jules' chair. He knelt down in front of her and rested his head on her lap, crying. He touched his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. He removed them a second later.

"Sam?" I asked.

He nodded at me. "She's fine," he whispered sadly.

He pressed his hand against her face, and rubbed the back of her head. "You're going to be okay," he whispered a few times. "It'll all be over soon. Don't worry." He closed his eyes and rested his head on her lap.

About an hour went by, and Sam was still kneeling next to Jules, his head on her lap. He had fallen asleep crying. I watched the clock. It was 10:05 now. We had been here all day, something didn't feel right. Winnie would have sent backup long before now, but she didn't.

"Why hasn't Winnie sent backup?" I whispered to Spike, who was on the chair next to me. I looked at him, and suddenly his face looked nervous. "Spike?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

He explained to me that he thought Winnie was being held hostage at HQ, and I realized why no one had come.

"So we're probably being watched?" I asked.

Spike shook his head. "Camera was shot out," he said, looking up at the security camera in the corner of the room. I nodded.

"Roy!" I declared. He spun around and looked at me, surprised that I had all of a sudden started talking. "Where's Winnie?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed, leaning back on his chair. "You're HQ," he admitted. "I sent one of my guys to keep an eye on her. She's fine, though."

I sighed. "Roy," I started. "This has gone too far, we need to stop. Now."

He shook his head. I tried not to speak too loudly, because Sam had fallen asleep next to Jules. "Roy," I continued. "We're lucky Jules is even still alive, but she's not going to make it if you just leave her like this. She's not going to make it if you don't get her help, soon. Look at her, she's swollen, she's bleeding, she can hardly talk-"

"S-Sarge," Jules interrupted in a hoarse voice. "I'll b-be f-fine." Ed, Spike, Leah, and I each looked at Jules, surprised. We didn't even realize that she was awake because her eyes were almost completely swollen shut. I looked at her, shocked that she was awake. I looked at her, regretting what I had said. Had I known she was awake, I wouldn't have said it. I didn't want her worrying.

"Jules," Ed said, his eyes wide. "How long have you been awake?"

"A-about t-thirty minutes," she stuttered. "I-I'm fine, r-really."

I shook my head. "Jules," I said, my voice low and filled with concern, "You're not fine. Stop pretending. You and I both know that you're hurting like hell, and that you're not in good shape right now. You need help."

**Jules' POV**

Greg shook his head. "Jules," he said, his voice low and concerned, "You're not fine. Stop pretending. You and I both know that you're hurting like hell, and that you're not in good shape right now. You need help."

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight, trying to block out the tears. He was right. I wasn't fine, but I had to keep the team strong. If I looked hurt, they'd be upset. That was the last thing that I wanted, although.

"No," I lied, looking back at Greg. "I'm fine. Just hurting a little." I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Jules," Dean said. "No you're not." I looked at Dean. He had been silent most of the time, along with Clark. They were each looking at me worried.

"Dean," I said. I stopped myself for a second to take a breath. "Guys, I'm fine. It's not like I'm shot or anything. Just a little bruised from the punches."

"He kicked you a couple times after you passed out," Clark said. "He kicked you hard, punched you a bit more too." He stopped for a moment. "You're not fine Jules." Leah and Spike each looked at me, concern filling their eyes. Fallon, Noah, Crogan, Luke, and everyone else except for Sam, who was asleep on my lap, was looking at me, concerned.

"Jules," Leah started, "you're in bad shape. You need help."

"No!" I croaked, my eyes filling with tears, "I'm fine!"

"Julianna Callaghan," Greg said, staring at me. His eyes were filled with concern, sorrow, fear, pity, but also anger. He sounded annoyed with me for not admitting that I wasn't okay, and the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "You are _not _fine," he continued, "You can't just pretend you're alright, Jules! We saw him punching you and kicking you the way he did! You were hurt bad enough after you first woke up, then he started beating the life out of you because he thought you weren't awake, and you were! So now, when he starts punching you and kicking you worse than he did before, you can't tell us that you are fine! You can't tell us that you aren't hurting!" I looked at Greg, his face was red and I could tell that he was holding back tears.

"Jules," Sam said, looking up at me. "You're not fine." I looked at him, and started sobbing. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sam," I blubbered. "I-I shouldn't h-have f-fought back." He looked down at me, his eyes full of concern. He wiped the tears from my eyes with his hand, and I closed my eyes. My whole body was throbbing, and I let out a shaky sigh.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "G-Greg's r-right. I'm n-not f-fine." I began to cry harder, and Sam touched his forehead to mine.

"I know," he sighed.

"I-I l-love you," I said, smiling up at him, even though it hurt.

"I love you too." He smiled back, and rubbed his hand along the side of my face. Roy looked over at us, and my smile faded.

"Jules?" Sam asked. Then he looked behind me and realized why I looked so upset.

Roy stared at me, and I started to get nervous again. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Sam said to me, facing me again. I couldn't get my eyes off of Roy. I hated him now. Not just because he had beaten me how he did, but because he had all of Team One, all of Team Three, plus Greg, Dean, and Clark down here. How Ed's brother could be so unlike him, I wasn't sure, but I knew I couldn't trust him, not after the way he smirked when I was hurt, not after they way he knocked me out for trying to keep his own _nephew_ safe.

"Roy," Spike said. "Let Jules go."

"N-no," I said. I wanted to stay with Sam. "I-I'm s-staying with y-you guys."

"Roy!" Sam yelled. "Let her go! Now!"

Roy shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't," he sighed. "I can't. I need to figure some way to get out of all of this without getting caught and without having anyone get hurt. If I let her go, she can tell everyone everthing that happened."

"Roy," Ed yelled, "She's _already_ hurt. The longer you keep here here the more she's _going_ to hurt! There's no harm in letting her go!"

Roy shook his head again. "No!" he yelled. "I can't!" I looked at Ed, who was now furious again. He walked over to Ed and slammed the Glock Pistol into his head again. Ed winced in pain, then looked up at me and straightened his face.

"R-Roy," I started. He looked at me. I didn't trust him, but I could still try to do this. "Y-you're k-keeping us h-here b-because you're an-angry at Ed, r-right?" He nodded. Good, he was cooperating. "A-alright," I continued. "A-are you st-still a-angry at him f-for that, or d-do you re-realize that i-its a g-good thing that he c-called the police?"

"I'm not angry any more," he replied.

"G-good, Roy," I stuttered. "Y-you're doing g-good. N-now, c-can you t-tell us h-how you c-could get out of this wi-without getting c-caught?"

Roy pursed his lips and shook his head. "No," he answered.

"Jules," Sam whispered. "You're not on duty anymore," he sighed. "You can't negotiate. It's not safe, and it can't be good on your throat." I ingnored him, even though I knew he just wanted to keep me safe.

"A-alright R-Roy," I continued. "I-if th-there's no w-way you can th-think of t-to get out of h-here w-without g-getting c-caught, th-then wh-why can't you j-just let some p-people g-go?"

He looked at me and sighed, nodding his head. "Alright," he started to say, "but then the police will arrest me."

"B-but w-we just said there was n-no way f-for you to g-get o-out without being c-caught a-anyway," I said, "e-even without letting a-any of us g-go."

He nodded. "Fine, Clark, Dean," he said, "You can go. Same with you guys," he said, pointing at Leah, Noah, Luke, Crogan, and Fallon. His men untied them and let the go. Clark walked off, but then looked at his dad.

"Dad," he said sullenly.

"Clark," Ed said in a serious, low tone. "Go. I'll be fine."

Clark nodded and ran up the stairs with Dean, who looked at his dad before running up the stairs. Fallon, Leah, Noah, Cogan, and Luke each went up the stairs, nodding at me.

"What about Jules," Greg said calmly. "She should get to go up, she's in worse condition that any of us."

Roy shook his head, just as I started to say "no". Sam looked at me, concerned. "Water," I said. My throat started hurting really badly, and I couldn't breath as well. Roy walked to the bathroom and came out with a cup of water, handing it to Sam. Sam lifted the water up to my lips and gently poured some into my mouth, and I swallowed. It was about 11:00 pm, and I could tell that everyone was starting to get a lot more tired.

"A-alright Roy," I continued. "J-just t-tell me now w-why you d-don't f-feel c-comfortalbe with e-everyone leaving."

"I'm afraid that-" he stopped.

"G-go on," I urged kindly. "W-what are you a-afraid of?"

"I'm afraid you won't understand why you're here." He sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"I-it was b-because E-Ed called the p-police, r-right?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But that's not all."

I sighed quietly. "E-explain to us wh-why," I said. Sam was pacing around behind my chair, nervous for my sake.

"It wasn't all because of losing my job," he admitted. "I was stressed that week because I was going to propose to this woman," he sighed. "When she found out I was arrested for assault, and being drunk in public, she broke up with me. I was supposed to propose to her the next night at a dinner I had reserved for us, but she broke up with me. If he didn't call the police, I think she would've said yes. I've been angry about it ever since."

"Roy," Ed sighed. "I didn't know," he said. "I tried to get you your job back, but your boss didn't like you anyway because of the time you didn't hear the order I gave you and your partner was shot. If I'd know you were going to propose and that she broke up with you because you were in jail, I would've talked her into staying with you."

Roy leaned back in his chair, slack jawed.

"R-Roy," I said. He looked at me, a sullen look in his eyes. "Wh-why don't we a-all g-go upstairs to-together. Th-then e-everything will be s-sorted out."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I- I think that's a good idea." Roy walked around and untied the rest of Team Three and told them to leave, but Sam insisted that he stayed. A few minutes later, he untied Ed, Greg, Spike, and I.

"No!" One of the guys in the back yelled. Nathan. "You can't just give up! Come on! If you go up, we'll have to as well!"

Roy looked at Nathan. "Nathan," he started, "We can't just-"

Nathan aimed his gun at Roy. Ed, Sam, and Spike all ran for the weapons at one side of the room while no one was watching, but Greg and I couldn't get up. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for some reassurance. If Nathan got the rest of the guys on his side, we were practically done for. Ed ran to Greg and handed him a Glock, then he handed me one.

"Ed," I said. "I c-can't move, th-there's no p-point." Ed looked down at me, concerned.

"Not even you're hand?" He asked. I tried to move my hand around, but it hurt really badly, and I just couldn't seem to move it.

"N-no," I said, shaking my head.

"A finger?" He urged nervously, looking at my fingers. I tried to wiggle them around, but it hurt, so I could hardly move them much.

"T-that's all," I said, making my best effort which wasn't moving them much at all. Sam and Spike walked over and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing how Ed was looking down at me, deeply concerned.

Ed sighed. "Sam," he started. "She can hardly even mover her finger. She needs medical help, immediately.

Sam shook his head. "No, no, no," he said under his breath, taking a step back. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Jules," he said, looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me? This isn't good."

I looked up at him. "Sam, E-Ed, S-Spike," I said, looking up at their concerned faces."It's n-not a b-big deal, a-alright?"

Ed nodded and tightened his lips. "Yeah it is," he said. He lifted me up.

"Roy," Ed started. "We need to get her up there right now."

Roy looked at Ed, "Yeah," he said. "Go ahead."

"No!" Nathan said, spinning around with the gun in his hand. "No one leaves this room. She can go up herself, but you're all staying down here."

"Damn it!" Greg yelled as Spike let him lean against his shoulder for support as they walked. "She can't move a damn finger and you expect her to walk up a flight of stairs and halfway through a school by herself?"

Nathan spun around and pointed the gun at Greg, who didn't say anything else but kept an angry, serious expression on his face.

"N-Nathan," I said, feeling a little lightheaded. "L-look around y-you. Y-you have n-no way of g-getting out. B-by now th-the p-police are h-here and if you sh-shoot, th-they're going to c-come down here and sh-shoot you or a-arrest you."

He looked at me for a minute, then stepped forward, aiming the gun at my temple. I didn't say anything else, and looked at Greg, Sam, and Spike who were each standing behind him, slack jawed because the gun was resting on my head.

"Nathan!" Sam said. Just as he began to turn around to aim the gun at Sam, Spike shot him. We started to run up the stairs, but were met by two other men. One of them glared at me, and the other began to open the door.

"No," the man said, holding a gun up at me. The one who had begun to open the door looked at him, surprised.

"Ben-" he started to say.

"Shut up," he growled. "Nathan is right. I'm not going to jail."

"B-Ben," I said. "Y-you're the one wh-who was p-punching me in th-the o-office e-earlier. I-I r-remember R-Roy c-calling y-you B-Ben." I began to feel light headed, and my speech pattern started to get worse.

The man nodded. I glanced at Sam next to me, his face was sweating and he looked really frightened, and he kept glancing back over at me. I looked back up at Ed, who was carrying me in his arms.

"C-can S-Sam c-carry me?" I asked. Ed nodded, and slowly, carefully put me into Sam's arms. He was shaking and looked down at me, concerned.

"Jules," he whispered. I looked at his eyes that were now filled with concern and fear. He kept looking at me, then at the man, then at the gun aimed at me. I looked at the man.

"P-please," I pleaded. "Y-you d-don't have t-to d-do th-this. I-if y-you shoot m-me, and o-or a-anyone e-else in h-here, y-you'll be ch-charged with m-murder f-for life. I-if you j-just l-let us g-go, y-you'll o-only g-go to j-jail for a f-few y-years." The man looked at me for a minute, then nodded and opened the door.

We were all surprised that he had so easily let us through, but they all ran through the doors as soon as they opened, Sam carrying me in his arms. I heard two gunshots, and Sam fell to the ground with me in his arms. When my back hit against the ground, the world started spinning around me, and everything was so distorted and moved so slow. Sam grabbed his gun and shot at Ben, who had shot at us. Then the other guys started shooting at me, but missed, and Greg shot him as Spike helped him up the stairs. Ed shot two guys down at the bottom of the stairs who started shooting, and another guy ran up and aimed his gun at me while Ed was doing that. Sam jumped over top of me when he aimed it at me, and I heard two more shots. I thought he shot Sam at first, but then Sam stood up and I saw Spike holding the gun at the man's back. He was slack jawed as he looked at me, and his eyes were glazed in fear. Roy came running up after the shots and looked around at the six dead men on the stairs and in the hallway. He stared at me, his jaw dropped.

I started getting a lot dizzier, and heard screaming. Everything I saw was going so slowly, but I heard everything pretty well. My whole body was in pain from the fall, and I closed my eyes because how slowly everything was moving made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Check her pulse!" I heard Greg screaming.

"Jules!" Spike and Ed screamed.

I felt Sam's fingers on my wrist, then on my neck. "It's weak!" He screamed. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. I could only hear them screaming.

I felt someone pick me up, but I didn't think it was Sam, because I could hear him screaming my name behind me. "You're going to be fine," I heard Ed saying. I figured he was whoever was carrying me. I heard some yelling outside the building as we exited it.

"Jules!" Sam kept screaming from behind me, his voice full of fear.

"Jules!" Clark, Leah, and Dean each screamed near by. I heard them nearing as they each screamed my name a few times. I opened my eyes and saw the dark sky above us. I could hear a lot of people talking around us.

"What happened?" Clark and Dean yelled as Ed placed me on a stretcher. I saw Sam, Leah, Ed, Clark, Spike, Dean, and Greg all standing above me, and I saw bright, blinking lights above my head. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Jules was shot," Ed said as tears began streaming down his face. I wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, then I became aware of a horrible burning sensation in my side. I glanced at Sam, who was freaking out as he stood above me. His eyes were filled with sadness and fear, and I wished that I could say something to him. Dean, Leah, Spike, Clark, Ed, Sam, and Greg all stared at me as someone wheeled the stretcher into the ambulance. My vision started to fade just as the doctor closed the ambulance door, then everything went black as I heard the ambulance sirens as it drove away with me in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

I ran through the door with Jules in my arms, praying that we could get her to the hospital and that she would be alright. When I heard gunshots behind me, I dove to the ground, trying to keep Jules safe. I tried to land in a way that she wouldn't get hurt, but considering the condition she was it, it was practically impossible. After we hit the ground, I looked down at her as she winced in pain. She looked confused, or dizzy too. I knew she was hurt, but it was better than her getting shot. I grabbed my Glock and aimed it at Ben, who had shot at us. Another guy aimed at us, and Greg shot him with the gun Ed had given him. Just as two guys came running up the stairs, Ed shot at them.

The last guy aimed his gun right at Jules and I threw myself over her, hearing two gunshots. By the time I had tried to block the bullet, Jules was already bleeding from her side. I turned around. Spike had shot the guy that shot Jules. "Check her pulse!" Greg screamed after noticing that Jules was shot and saw the blood spilling onto the floor. I pressed my fingers to her wrist, then neck.

"Jules!" Ed and Spike screamed. Ed ran over, and Spike ran over with Ed leaning on him for support still. Roy was just standing there, staring at Jules, his jaw dropped.

"It's weak!" I yelled. Ed picked her up for me because I was so distraught. I ran after him, as did Spike and Greg. I saw Ed saying something to her, but I couldn't hear what. "Jules!" I screamed over and over again, my voice filled with more fear than I had ever known possible. When we ran out of the building, I saw Dean, Clark, and Leah start running over.

"Jules!" Dean, Clark, and Leah screamed as they saw us running out with her. I guessed that they had all heard the gunshots. "What happened?" They asked as we ran up to a stretcher. Ed laid her down, and we all stood around it, staring at her.

"Jules was shot," Ed said in a shaky, dismal voice. We all watched as they pulled Jules' stretcher back into the amulance and sped off, the sirens blaring. Spike walked away, running his hands through his hair nervously. He walked around for a few seconds, that walked over to Greg with his cane, handing it to him. Greg and Ed each put an arm over my shoulder and walked with me to one of the big black police vans, Spike following us. I sat in the back seat, resting my head against the back of the driver's seat. I had asked for them to leave me to myself, and they did so. I sat in the van for about fifteen or twenty minutes, crying, then climbed out and found Spike, Ed, and Greg, who were sitting on a small stone wall at the parking lot to the small school.

"Hey," Greg said, walking over and giving me a hug. "How're you doing?" he asked. He looked down at me a little concerned.

"Alright," I sighed. "Hey, do you you think you can give me a ride to the hospital? I'm not sure I trust myself driving at the moment."

Greg nodded, and I sat down between him and Spike. Suddenly I remembered Winnie. "Spike," I started. He looked up at me. "What about Winnie at HQ?"

"Your team went down there," he replied. "She's fine, but whoever was holding her was long gone. Winnie was just tied up to a chair, so that's why she couldn't get us back up." I nodded. At least no one else got hurt. After a few minutes of just sitting there, I got into one of the vans with Spike, Leah, and Greg. Ed took Clark and Dean to the hospital in his GMC Terrain. He wasn't going to bring them along, but they insisted that they come. I tried to fall asleep in the back of the van because Greg told me I should, but I couldn't get my mind off Jules. She was already nearly beaten to death, and now some idiot had to shoot her.

Spike and I were in the back seat, and he had an arm over my shoulder and tried to reassure me that Jules would be fine, but I wasn't sure whether or not it was true. About thirty minutes later we had arrived at the hospital with Ed, Clark, and Dean following behind us. I walked up to the front desk, where a farmiliar face was sitting.

"Hey, Sam!" , Nick Carson, was behind the desk. He and I used to know each other in high school, but we were never really friends. "What's up man!"

I didn't reply. I wasn't in the mood to catch up. "Jules Callaghan?" I asked. He looked at me, kind of annoyed that I wouldn't talk with him.

"Sorry man," he said a few seconds later when he had pulled up her name. "She's still in surgery." I sighed and paced around while Ed asked the rest.

"How much longer until she's out?" Ed asked.

"Not sure, might be twenty minutes, might be a couple hours."

Ed walked over to me a minute or two later as I was pacing around. "Hey," he said. I looked up at him expectantly. "It might still be a while. I'm going to wait around here with you, alright?" I nodded and took a seat in the waiting area. Ed, Spike, Greg, Leah, Clark, and Dean all sat down in the same area. I twisted my wedding ring around my finger for a while, thinking about Jules.

Ed kept rubbing the back of his head and wincing. I wasn't surprised, considering how many times Roy hit him. I looked around the room, everyone kept looking nervously at the clock, then at the floor, then at me.

**Ed's POV  
**************************************************************************************************************

"Hey," Sam said to me. I looked over at him, his eyes a little nervous. "Do you think Sophie can watch Sadie overnight? It sounds like Jules is going to be in surgery for a while still." Sophie had been watching Sadie and Izzy all day. It was about 1:00 am.

"Damn it," I cursed. "Yeah, yeah," I told Sam. "No problem."

"You sure?" He asked. "If it's a problem, I mean, I could always go pick her up from your place now or something-"

"No," I inturrupted him. "Sorry. I just realized that I hadn't even called Sophie to tell her what was happening. We've been gone since about two, I was supposed to be home around four."

I pulled out my phone. 57 missed calls and nine texts.

_Sophie: Ed? It's 5:00. Where r u? R u still out w/ Greg, Spike, and Jules?_

_Sophie:U didn't pick up when I called u a few times. R u alright?_

_Sophie: Ed, ur making me worried. Where r u?_

_Sophie: Ed, Clark isn't answering his phone. R u okay? Is he okay?_

_Sophie: Ed? I called Sam, Leah, Jules, Spike, Greg, and Clark. no1 is picking up. Wats going on?_

_Sophie: Ed! Where r u? I'm getting worried. It's 9:00 and I've called u so many times!_

_Sophie: Ed. Answer. I'm scared. Whats going on. It's 9:30 and u were supposed 2 be home over 5 hours ago!_

_Sophie: Ed! It's 10:45! Where r u!_

_Sophie: Ed, I've called u 40 times and it's midnight. Where r u? I'm really scared. U and Clark arent answering ur cells, neither is anyone on ur team! I'm not sleeping until u call me. Sadie is still here. Wats going on? Sam should have picked her up at 4:30!_

"Damn," I said again. "Clark," I called, looking at Clark. Is your phone with you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's dead though."

I sighed and called the house phone. It rang for a few seconds, then Sophie picked up.

"Ed? Is that you?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Listen I can ex-"

"What the hell happened? Is Clark with you? Oh my god are you hurt! It sounds like the hospital!" She bombarded me with questions, but I had to get to the point.

"Listen," I said. "I can explain to you later. Yes, I'm at the hospital and yes, Clark is with me. We're fine though," I reassured her when I said Clark and hospital in the same sentence. "There was an... accident... at work. I'll explain later, alright?" I stood up and walked away from Sam.

"But today was you're day off!" She said, sounding more and more nervous with every word.

"I know," I replied, "but something came up. Jules was badly hurt, then shot. I'm at the hostpital with Greg, Dean, Spike, Sam, Leah, and Clark."

"Oh my god," Sophie whispered. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Sophie, I'll explain later," I said. "Sam needs to know if you can keep Sadie with you overnight."

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Anything I can do to help, I'll do it!"

"Alright," I said, "I'll tell him."

"Wait," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Ed," she started, "are you sure you're okay? You didn't pick up any of the times I called, I can't help but wonder if you're hurt."

"Sophie," I sighed, "I'm fine. I have a bit of a headache, but I'm fine. Listen, I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Alright," she replied. "Bye." I hung up and walked back over to Sam, who was sitting on the chair spinning his wedding ring around his finger.

"She's going to keep Sadie overnight," I said to him.

"Thanks," Sam said quietly, staring at his ring.

"Jules is going to be fine," I tried to reassure him. He just looked up at me and tighten his lips.

"You don't know that," Sam said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in.

"Try to get some sleep," I told him. "I'll wake you up if you're still asleep when we can see her."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I'm not sleeping until I know she's fine." I nodded and looked at Clark, who was sitting on the other side of me.

"Hey," I started, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Clark replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "I'm fine." I stood up again.

"Why don't we take a walk," I said, motioning for Clark to stand up. He nodded and stood up. "Greg? Dean?" I asked, looking expactantly down at them. Greg stood up and leaned on his cane while Dean stood next to him.

I walked next to Clark, who was next to Dean, who was next to Greg, and I let them out the front of the hospital. Clark looked up at me, like he wanted to ask me something. "Yeah?" I said, seeing his face.

He looked at the ground. "Is that what your job is always like?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not really," I answered. "It's never been that many of us trapped, and no one has ever been beaten as badly as Jules." I took a deep breath in, thinking about how Roy had mutilated Jules.

"Yeah," Greg sighed. "It's never been this bad." He paused for a few seconds then continued, "There have been some deaths," he started again, "like Lou and Donna, but those were from explosions. I've seen people die because they were shot, like I almost did, but it was never _that_ bad."

Clark looked straight ahead for a few seconds, and we walked in silence for a few minutes. "Is Jules going to be okay?" Dean finally asked, breaking the silence. We had walked for about ten minutes or so around the building, then we turned back.

"I think so," Greg said, his voice cracking a little. I looked at him, and his eyes started filling with tears. We walked for a few more minutes, then I started to slow down. My head was pounding from how many times Roy bludgeoned the back of my head with the handle of his Glock, and I stopped for a minute. Dean, Clark, and Greg looked over at me when they realized I was a little farther behind them.

"Dad?" Clark said. "Are you alright?" He ran over to me and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a headache." I walked over to them, and tried to keep up with them, consistently rubbing the back of my head with my hand. I got a little dizzy when we walked through the entrance, but then we sat down next to Sam.

I walked over to the vending machine after a few minutes and bought two bottles of water, one for Sam, on for me. I took a sip, and started to feel a little better. It was around 2:30 when I went back up to the desk and asked the man if Jules was done, but he shook his head. She was still in surgery. We all sat around for a while, then Leah said she had to leave, and she took a taxi.

"Call me as soon as you're allowed to see her," she said. I nodded and she walked out the door. About two hours later, I walked back over to the desk.

"She'll be out of surgery in about twenty minuts," he said. "I'll call you over when she's done."

I nodded and walked back to my chair beside Sam and Clark. Greg, Dean, and Spike were sitting across from us. "He's going to call us over in about twenty minutes, so about 5:15," I said. "Then we can see her."

After about ten minutes, I started to get really dizzy, but the water didn't help. At first, I tried to ignore it, but after a few minutes everything faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV**

It was 5:20 when Nick called us up to the desk. Ed was asleep on one of the chairs, so we didn't wake him up until we knew whether or not we could see Jules.

"She's in room 215," Nick said to me after telling me we could see her. Spike and Greg walked over to Ed to wake him up.

Greg shook him a little when he didn't wake up at first. "Ed?" He said. We all quickly looked over at him when he didn't wake up.

"Ed!" Spike yelled, shaking him. Ed didn't wake up. Clark ran over to his father, his face suddenly worried.

"Dad!" He yelled, pushing his father a little. Ed didn't say anything, or wake up.

"Nick!" I yelled to Nick as he glanced over at them. "He's not waking up!" Nick ran over, and two doctors who were walking by walked over shortly afterwards.

"His pulse is fine," Nick assured us after placing his fingers on Ed's wrist, then neck. We watched as Nick put unconsious Ed in a wheelchair and two doctors ran down the hallway with him.

"Did he sustain any injuries?" Nick asked us.

"Yeah," Clark started, "sort of. He was whacked pretty hard on the back of his head a few times."

"That'll do it," Nick nodded. We all glanced at eachother for a minute, nervous for Ed, not sure whether or not we should follow him.

"Do what?" I asked, concerned. Just a few minutes ago Ed seemed fine, we had all just thought that he was asleep because it was a long, tiresome day.

"He's unconscious," Nick said, pointing out the obvious. "Could be a minor concussion, maybe a bad one though. He should be fine though." We all stared nervously at Nick as he said this.

"Don't worry about him," Nick said to us. "He'll be fine. Go see who you came for."

We all nodded and ran through the hallway, then got in the elevator for the second floor. It only took us a few seconds to find her room, and we all burst in. I looked at Jules, realizing why the surgery took so long. Her face was still all swollen, and she had a full cast on her left arm and right leg. Her nose was broken and her whole face was raw and bloody, and she had two black eyes. Her eyes were swollen, and there were cuts on her face. Her face was practically purple from all the bruises and swelling. I hadn't realized how bad she looked when we were all hostage in the room, because the light was dim and my vision was blurred from tears. I looked at her other arm, which was badly bruised. The wrist on her right arm was broken, and I looked at her fingers, which were purple from her wrist, and I saw a large, dark bruise just above where the cast ended. Her right leg had a full cast on it, and her toes were dark purple. Her other leg had bruises all over it. I started to tear up when I looked at her. I staggered to the side of her bed and knelt beside it. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the side of the bed. I looked up at Spike, Greg, Clark, and Dean, who were all just staring at her, slack jawed.

"Jules," I whispered, trying not to cry again. I would be fine with crying if Clark, Dean, Spike, and Greg weren't there. Greg and Spike walked up behind me, and Clark and Dean stood in the doorway, there eyes filled with concern and sorrow, their jaws dropped. Spike and Greg rested their hands on my shoulders, and I began to cry quietly, tears rolling down my face. I looked up at her again, looking pitifully at her swollen, bruised, cut-up face.

Greg and Spike stood there with me for about ten minutes, but Clark and Dean took a seat, staring at Jules with sad, mournful expressions on their faces. Greg sat next to Dean on one side of the room, and Spike sat with Clark on the other. I stayed at Jules' bedside, crying for around forty five minutes before letting myself fall asleep. I heard Clark say something to Dean about wanting to see his dad, then he left the room.

**Ed's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed, confused. I looked around, wondering what happened. I waited for a nurse to come into the room, but they never did. Suddenly I saw Clark running into my room. "Dad!" he yelled, running over to me.

"What's going on!" I asked, confused and angry because I had to see Jules.

"I'm not sure," Clark said, standing over me, his eyes concerned. "We were about to see Jules and you were asleep on the chair. You didn't wake up even though we yelled at you and shook you. One of the guys at the front desk said you had a concussion."

I sighed. "Damn it," I hissed under my breath. I sat up and ripped off some of the wires that were stuck on me, and stood up, my head spinning.

"Dad," Clark said, surprised and concerned, "what are you doing?"

"We're going to Jules," I said. "Help me out here, Clark." I put one arm around his shoulder to keep me balanced, because my head was still spinning.

As we started walking down the hallway, I heard a nurse running after us. "Ed!" she scolded. It was one of Team One's usual nurses, Sarah. "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around and looked at her, tightening my lips. "I'm going to see Jules," I intoned.

"No you're not!" She snapped, reaching for me. I stepped back, and Clark looked back and forth between us. She sighed when I didn't listen to her. "Why do you need to see Jules?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because that's why I came here!" I snapped backat her. "I didn't come to get hooked up to wires and IVs just because I have a concussion!"

Sarah looked at me, confused. "Jules is here?" She asked. She and Jules were pretty good friends, so she suddenly looked worried.

"Yeah," I said, grateful that she had finally gotten my point.

"Alright," Sarah said, her voice getting a little nervous. "Where is she? I'm coming."

Clark led us down the hallway, helping me whenever I started to stagger. Sarah followed, and Clark finally stopped infront of the room. I walked in, with Clark and Sarah behind me. The first think I saw was Spike, Greg, and Dean sleeping in the room, then my eyes fell on the bruised, swollen, bloody Jules. I fell back into a chair behind me, and stared at her, speechless. She had one broken arm in a full cast, and a broken wrist in a short one. A full cast ran up one of her legs. Her face was swollen, bloody, and bruised. Both her arms and legs were all bruised. I was sitting farther away from her for most of the time in the room, so I wasn't able to see her well, and when I was carrying her out of the school, I was more focused on getting her to a hospital.

I looked up at the clock. It had been over twelve hours since we even got to the school. We got there at around 2:00 pm, and it was 6:30 now. I looked over at Sam, who was asleep with his head against the side of Jules' bed.

"Jules," I whispered. "You awake?" No answer. I asked because her eyes were swollen like they were before, so I couldn't tell if they were completely closed or not. Sarah stood next to my chair, staring at her. Clark sat next to me, and stared at the ground.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

I looked up at her. "You really want to know?" I asked. She nodded, and I sighed. "My brother pulled a gun on Clark and made him call me saying he heard shots at a school by the Maple Leaf's stadium," I started. "Spike, Jules, Greg, and I were all having lunch, Sam couldn't be there. The four of us drove to the school and met up with Leah, Luke, and Noah. He knocked Clark out and tied him up in an old classroom at the school. While we were working on getting eyes on whoever was there, someone knocked Greg out and took him down there. They broke into his place and did the same to Dean. Spike left the room, and a couple of guys, including my brother, came in and knocked us all out. Jules fought back, so my brother and one of his guys started punching her and kicking her and scratching her, then knocked her out. Spike warned Sam, so Sam and his guys came down. Winnie was hostage at HQ, so Sam and his team had to use the equipment left in our trucks. They all got knocked out and held hostage with us. Jules was awake for about six hours and no one knew, because her eyes were almost totally swollen, and her mouth was taped up. My brother was angry because he thought she was the only one not awake after a while, and got one of his guys to try to 'wake her up'. They kicked her and punched her a bunch of times with us looking. I told him to check her pulse and see if she was breathing, then told him to take off the tape so she could breath better. Then she started speaking after a few seconds. She said she was awake longer than any of us, and that she heard everything we said, and was awake the whole time my brother was beating on her. They tied her back to a chair, then she started telling my brother to let Clark and Dean go. He got angry and punched her, knocking the chair to the floor. He kicked her in the face and side and punched her in the stomach and face. She got knocked out, and didn't wake up for nearly another hour. Again, we didn't know she was awke then too."

"She started trying to negotiate with my brother, and he started to listen. She could hardly speak, too, but he still let the boys go, and everyone on Team Three. Sam wanted to stay though. When he let us go, we grabbed some weapons because his guys started saying they wouldn't let us go because they'd go to jail. That's when we found out Jules couldn't even move her fingers. I grabbed her and ran up the stairs after we shot one guy when he aimed the gun at Jules. Another guy wouldn't let us go and aimed at Jules, then Sam grabbed Jules and we shot that guy. Sam jumped out, and I guy aimed at Jules again, and Sam dove to the ground to protect Jules. She passed out then, I think. We shot three more, then the last guy aimed at Jules again, and Sam tried to dive in to protect her. He was too late. Jules was shot, and we ran her out to the ambulance. Team Three saved Winnie back at HQ around the same time."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just stared at Jules for a few more minutes. I looked down at the floor and put my head in my hands. I hated this. _How could my own brother do this to her, especially when she never did anything to him?_ I started to fall asleep about an hour after Sarah got back to her job. Clark was asleep, as was everyone else. By the time I fell asleep, it was 7:37 am.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jules' POV**

It was 8:13 when I woke up, my vision was still pretty blurred, and I was lightheaded. Every part of my body ached, and at first, I couldn't remember what had happened. I stared at the ceiling, wondering where I was. I couldn't move a muscle, and I glanced around the room. In the front, Ed and Clark were asleep in chairs, to my right, Greg and Dean were asleep, and to my left, Spike was doing something on his phone with the headset plugged in. I looked down at my side, and saw Sam, asleep, leaning against the side of the bed. Once I saw everyone in the room, I finally remembered what had happened.

"S-Spike," I tried to say, although my voice was quiet and hoarse. When I spoke, my throat stung, and I winced in pain. "Spike!" I tried again, yet I still couldn't say it loudly at all. It came out in more of a raspy whisper that it did just speaking. I closed my eyes and started to tear up, I was hurting all over, and was lightheaded and confused. I sat in the bed for about an hour, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Spike to take out his ear buds, or for someone else to wake up.

I glanced down at Sam again. His face was red, and dried tears covered his face. I watched him for about thirty minutes as he slept. I looked at the clock. It was 9:53 am. I looked around the room, checking to see if anyone else was awake. Spike stood up, and for a minute I had thought that he realized that I was awake. He stared at me for a few seconds, then began to walk out of the room. "S-Spike," I managed to get out, my throat burning. He didn't hear me again. I began to sob quietly, my throat stinging as I did so, and my vision being blurred by the tears.

At 10:30, Ed had finally woken up. I watched him as he stared at me, his face serious and concerned. He seemed lost in thought, and I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. He sighed after a few minutes, and buried his head in his hands. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid that he wouldn't hear me.

"Ed," I said quietly, my throat stinging. He didn't look at me, he just kept shaking his head in his hands. "E-Eddie," I said again. I closed my eyes, it was a useless effort. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. I watched to clock tick away for ten more minutes, then I heard Greg waking up.

I watched him as he slowly opened his eyes, then stared at me for a minute. I saw a tear run down his cheek, then he tried to wipe it away, glancing at Ed to make sure he didn't see it. "It's not fair," Greg repeated over and over again, burying his head in his hands. I saw Ed start to fall asleep again, tears dried up on his face. I hated that everyone was upset about me, I never liked feeling useless.

"Greg," I said, quietly. "P-please hear me." Still, no one heard me.

"Did she wake up yet?" Spike asked as he walked back into the room. Greg shook his head and sighed as Spike sat back in his chair. He stared at me for a few agonizing minutes, then closed his eyes. He cuffed his hands together, and it looked like he was praying.

I finally fell asleep for about two hours, and woke up a few minutes before Clark and Dean woke up, walking out of the room to get something to eat. Sam still hadn't woken up, and he was still leaning against the bed. I looked over at Ed, then at Greg, then Spike. Spike still had his ear buds in his ears and was messing around with his phone. Ed had just woken up again, and stared at me like he had before. A solemn, grave expression was smeared across his face, and he stared straight at me, the sadness and anger and concern in his eyes burning through my soul. I looked at the clock, it was 1:00 pm. Greg began to fall asleep.

About three hours later, Greg had just started waking up. He looked at me, his expression filled with sadness and disquiet. Ed was still staring at me the same way, and Spike was just staring at me with forlorn, dismal eyes and a tight lips.

"Jules," Greg sighed sadly. "God, Jules. What did he do to you?" When he first said my name, I again thought that he had realized that I was awake, but he didn't. He just stared at me, his eyes glazed with sorrow and despondency. I could tell that he had no hopes that I would be okay, and I started to tear up.

"I-I'm awake!" I tried to say, but it came out sounding like a shuddering breath. "I'm r-right h-here!"

"She can hardly even breathe," Spike said, choking up a little. "How the hell could a person do this to someone?"

"I don't know Spike," Greg admitted, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I don't know."

They stared at me for a few seconds then Spike sighed again. "She's not going to get through this easily," he said, choking up. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"She'll be lucky if she _even_ gets through this," Ed sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. His eyes began to fill with tears, and he tightened his lips. Spike and Greg nodded.

"It should've been me," Greg said, his voice cracking a little.

"It should've been all of us, Greg," Ed said. "He decided to do this to her, but he should've hurt all of us instead of just her." They all nodded.

"Think she'll ever get to come back to the team?" Spike asked, looking up at Ed.

"I don't think so," Ed replied, burying his head in his hands. "There's a good chance she won't get back on SRU." A chill went down my spine. I had been working with the SRU for such a long time, and now they're saying I might not be able to anymore.

A few seconds of silence passed, then Greg looked at me again. "She's strong," he said, beginning to cry. "She was awake for six hours without any of us knowing, and then when Roy started pummeling her and kicking her because she didn't wake up, she was actually awake the whole time." He paused. "She was awake the whole time he started pounding on her, and she couldn't even tell anyone because her eyes were practically swollen shut. Then when she did get to tell us, he did it again, because she tried to help Clark and Dean. She lied to us, telling us she was fine, to keep us safe, to stop us from worrying. She didn't even complain, didn't want to feel useless."

Spike and Ed nodded, closing their eyes. "Strongest woman I've ever met," Spike admitted.

"There's no one like her," Ed sighed. "She _negotiated_ with him while she was in more pain than any of us knew possible, and she saved us all."

"And now, we might never have her again," Spike began to cry. "Now, she's just going to feel more useless than ever."

A second or two of silence passed over, and Greg looked straight at me. "Jules," he sighed. "Why'd you have to save us? You could've just left us, then _this _wouldn't have happened. I wish it was me," he began to cry, "you had so much more potential than me," he said looking down at his leg and his cane. He looked up at me again. "Now, you might just have _less_ potential than me. Now you're so hurt and weak." He looked at me so sadly and concerned that I began to cry again. Unlike how I had cried silently the other times, I started to cry more loudly. It was still quiet, but it made enough noise for Greg, Ed, and Spike each to stare at me. Tears streamed down my face as I let out a quiet cry, followed by sobbing. I squeezed my eyes shut, and finally let out the cry that I had been holding back for hours.

"Jules," Greg said, leaning on his cane as he stepped over to me. Ed and Spike ran to my bedside.

"How long were you awake, Jules?" Spike asked, his voice concerned. I looked up at him. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't while I was crying. It hurt too much.

"Jules?" Sam asked, blinking as he started to wake up. I looked down at him, and tried to stop crying, for him. When he saw that I was crying, he began to cry too. He stepped over to me and rested his head on my shoulder, kneeling on the ground. He stood up and wiped away the tears on my cheek.

Spike, Greg, and Ed stepped back and sat side-by-side on the chairs at the right side of my bed. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't until I stopped crying. After a few minutes, I managed to calm myself down, then looked over at Ed, Greg, and Spike. "I-is it true that I m-might not get b-back on SRU?" I asked, my voice quivering.

They all looked at each other for an answer, but they didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Jules," Ed started. "You're in really bad shape." I began to cry again, but calmed myself down.

"Did you hear everything?" Spike asked.

"Y-yeah," I answered.

"How long were you awake," Greg sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I-I woke up a-at e-eight fifteen," I started. "Th-then fell asleep a-at about t-twelve t-twenty. I w-woke up a-again at a-around t-twelve f-fifty."

"God," Ed and Spike sighed at the same time.

"Jules," Greg began to choke up, his voice sounding appologetic. "You heard everything we said, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah," I replied. Tears rolled down my face, but Sam wiped them up again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Spike asked.

"I-I did," I admitted. "Y-you had you e-ear buds in, s-so you d-didn't hear me, and when I t-tried to t-talk to Ed and G-Greg, they d-didn't hear m-me. I t-tried to talk t-to you a-all right wh-when you s-started t-talking, but you th-thought it was just m-me trying t-to breathe."

Everyone sighed and sat back in their chairs. A few minutes of silence passed, then Sam looked down at me sadly.

"Can I talk to Jules?" He asked. Ed, Spike, and Greg each stood up, Greg leaning on his cane, and they walked out of the room.

"Hey," he said, tenderly setting his hand on my cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I lied. "D-don't worry a-about me." I looked up at him. His face was concerned and sorrowful, but he faked a smile to try to make me feel better.

"Jules," he sighed. "I can't just not worry about you."

"S-Sam," I sighed, wincing because my throat started hurting worse. "I-I'm fine. I-I'll be back on the t-team in n-no time."

"What makes you believe that?" Sam asked, tightening his lips.

I didn't say anything. I had no answer, because I didn't think it. "I-I don't," I finally cried, telling him the truth. "I-I don't know w-what to b-believe." Tears ran down my face, and Sam wiped each one away again.

"Jules," he said. "We haven't even talked with your doctor yet, but you look really bad." Sam paused, looking down at me. "We're going to get through this together, okay?"

I began to cry again, and Sam watched me, trying not to cry himself. He wiped away my tears when I started to calm down, and looked down at me, his eyes filled with sadness. He walked away from me for a minute and opened the door. Suddenly, Clark and Dean ran in, staring down at me.

"Are you sure she's awake?" Dean asked, looking up at Greg. "Here eyes are closed."

"N-no," I said in a raspy voice. "Th-they're not closed. J-just a-almost swollen sh-shut."

Dean and Clark smiled down at me, but I could see the concern in their eyes. "D-don't worry a-about me," I said to them. "I-I'm f-fine."

Greg shot me a look, and I could tell that he was annoyed with me for saying that again. "Jules," he started. "you can't just pretend."

"Greg," I sighed. "I'm f-fine. J-just a little b-bruised up and s-sore, th-that's all."

"No," a man said, walking into the room. He was one of Team One's usual doctors, Harold Carter, but he looked at me, a concerned expression set across his face. "That's not all."

I sighed upon hearing that. He was normally a very happy man, infact, I've never seen him with such a grave appearance before.

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean?" I asked. He sighed and walked next to me, looking down at me.

"Jules," he started. "You know you've always been one of my favorite patients any time you're shot, or hurt, or whatever the job brings. You know that's because you're always so optimistic, but now, you're a little too optimistic."

I closed my eyes, trying to block out tears again. After a few seconds of breathing deeply I looked back at him. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" I asked.

He took a deep breath in. "Jules," he started. "You're jaw was broken in two places, but we operated on it, and although it will hurt to eat and talk for a while, you don't need to get them wired shut." I was relieved to hear that I didn't need to get them wired shut, and I thought that was all he had to say, then he continued.

"Your left arm was broken in two places, and there was a bad break on your right wrist," he said. I just sighed, sending a quick glance at my arms. "Your left leg is also badly broken. Your nose was broken as well."

He tightened his lips and took a deep breath in before saying what he had to say. "You have five broken ribs," he announced. "Three on your right, two on your left." Spike, Sam, Ed, Greg, Clark, and Dean each stared at the ground sadly.

"I-is that a-all?" I asked, wincing once again as my throat burned from talking.

"No," he continued. "Your face is swollen, and you were lucky that your throat wasn't swollen shut. The swelling should start going down soon, but your face is bruised and cut up. We had to perform surgery on your jaw, but I don't think it will leave a scar. There might, however, be a scar on your chest. We had to perform surgery on your chest to try to fix your ribs."

He stopped and looked at the ground.

"What about the gun shot?" Ed asked nervously. Sam had fallen back into the chair and his head was buried in his hands.

"That's what I'm getting at," Dr. Carter replied, sighing. "Jules, had the bullet been two inches to the right, you probably wouldn't be here right now. We had to operate to remove it, and that alone would take a while for you to recover from, but considering the extent of the damage done on you yesterday, you won't be up and moving for about eight months. Of coarse, you could always, possibly, find a way to walk around after you've recovered from the gunshot and the surgery we did on your chest, but that will take about six months. It's accurate to say that you won't be able to return to the SRU, if you choose to, for another year, maybe a year and three months."

I closed my eyes and shuddered as I breathed. This couldn't be happening. Another year? Maybe more? It just felt impossible to go on so long without staying on the SRU. Especially because that's where all my friends were. When something bad happened, we usually relied on eachother to keep moving, like when Lou had died.

Dr. Carter nodded at us, then left the room. I stared at the ceiling for a bit, and everyone sat in a chair and looked at the floor.

"Jules," Ed said a few minutes later. He was looking down at his phone. "Sophie wants to know if she can come see you, she says she can bring Sadie."

"S-Sophie can c-come," I replied, my voice shaking. "N-not Sadie though." They all looked at me, perplexed, then Sam knelt down next to me again.

"Why not, Jules?" he asked. I sighed.

"I-I don't want her s-seeing me like th-this," I said, beginning to cry. "Y-you all make it s-sound like I l-look terrible, I d-don't want her t-to s-see me if I look t-terrible."

"Jules," Sam continued. "You can't just keep Sadie away from you for a year. She's going to have to see you _sometime!"_

I nodded. "Fine," I said. "Y-yeah Ed," I finally replied to him. "S-Sophie can c-come with S-Sadie. I'm going to try to sleep."

They all nodded, and didn't talk at all. I couldn't fall asleep,

Around an hour and a half later it was 6:45 pm, and Leah and Winnie had just gotten there.

"Damn," Winnie choked up as soon as she saw me. "I had no idea it was this bad." I wanted to say hi to her, but my throat was still killing me from talking so much, although, we hadn't talked at all since I told Ed that Sophie could come.

"Poor thing," Leah choked up. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour," Sam said. He had finally stopped crying, and was just either staring at his ring and twisting it, staring at the floor, or staring at me. I wanted to tell them that I was awake, but I was too tired, and my throat was burning along with the rest of my body.

"What the hell happened?" Winnie asked.

Spike looked up at her. "I thought you were watching the video feed the whole time at HQ, didn't you see?"

Winnie shook her head, a little confused. "No," she said. "They guy holding me at HQ didn't make me watch anything, he just started saying something about a file that he wanted. I never got a look at his face, though."

"What file?" Greg asked, concerned.

"I don't know. He had the gun at me when he tied me up, then made me pretend I was sending back up. Then a little later, after you were down, he ran and took a file from the file room."

"My god," I heard Sophie say as she entered the room. "Jules." I saw her face as it turned white when she saw me."

**A/N: CHEESY ALERT!**

**Ok, please keep it in mind that I started this story MONTHS ago. I'm not exactly sure what chapter it comes in, but I know it's coming up soon. What I wrote for that chapter was really cheesy and I personally hate that I even wrote it and in my opinion it's somewhat embarrassing, and I was planning on just deleting it, but if I did that, I would probably end up messing up the entire story somehow. Again, PLEASE keep it in mind I wrote this a few months ago. But I'm just warning you... It is REALLY cheesy and in my opinion stupid of me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING! VERY CHEESY PART IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Ok as I warned you, something cheesy happened and it's in this chapter and I hate it so much and I want to delete it so badly but I don't want to end up messing up the whole story so much. Ok. I'm really sorry that I even put something in here as cheesy as this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just acknowledge the fact that I DID NOT write this story any time recently. I started it in December, and I don't write things as cheesy as this anymore (this was the only time). If you started reading my Rookie Blue fan-fic on here, it'd probably be obvious that I wasn't as good at writing this story.**

**Jules' POV**

"My god," I heard Sophie say as she came into the room. "Jules." I looked at Sophie as her face turned white. Sadie was asleep in her arms, which I was a little happy about. I really didn't want my two and a half year old seeing me like this. Sophie turned to Ed.

"What the hell happened?" She asked when he walked up to her.

"Roy happened," he sighed. Sophie looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Your brother Roy?" She asked. Ed nodded.

"Why would Roy have any reason to do this?" She exclaimed, looking back at me and covering her mouth.

"He thought that because I called the police when he was in a fight with that guy, that that was why he lost his job and why his girlfriend, who he was going to propose to the next day, broke up with him," Ed paused. "I-I just needed to call the police so he wouldn't kill the guy. He pulled a knife on him!" Ed sat down in a chair for a minute, then began sobbing. "It's all my fault," he said over and over again.

Greg looked at him. "Ed," he started. "It isn't your fault. If it weren't for you, Jules would probably be dead."

Ed looked at him, confused, as tears ran down his face. "How?" Ed asked, not believing Greg.

"If you didn't tell Roy to take off Jules' tape, he wouldn't have known she was awake. He would have _kept_ hitting her and kicking her. She wouldn't have made it." Greg stared at Ed for a few seconds.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess so, but-"

"Ed," Sam said, "It wasn't your fault. Your brother did this, not you. You tried to save someone's life, you _saved_ someone's life. You had no way of knowing this would happen."

I could tell by Ed's face that he finally believed that it wasn't his fault, because when he heard Sam say it, he nodded and stopped crying. I guess he believed Sam because he was my husband, and if Sam thought it was Ed's fault, he wouldn't have told him it wasn't.

"Ed," Sophie said, "I'm so confused. What happened?"

Ed explained that he forced Clark to call his dad so we would go, knocked out and dragged Greg, Clark, Dean, and Team One to a room and that he started pummeling me and kicking me because I fought back. Then he talked about how he got Team Three too, and that he and his strongest guy started punching and kicking me for about ten minutes straight because they thought I wasn't awake when I was. Then he talked about how Roy started attacking me again for a few more minutes because I tried to make him let Clark and Dean leave. He told her about how I was coughing up blood, and then told her that he thought I was dead until I woke up later. He told her about how I had talked Roy into letting us go, then Roy's men kept trying to shoot me, and that the last guy finally did before Spike shot him, and then he told her about how I was in surgery for a little over five hours or so.

When he finished, everyone in the room was in tears, and Sam, Winnie, Leah, and Sophie were crying. I wanted to tell them that I was fine, because everyone looked at me the same way they did each time they didn't know if I was awake; their faces were sorrowful and they pitied me.

"Has she woken up yet?" Sophie asked, her face full of concern. I was tired of that look. I knew that it meant they cared, but I didn't want people fussing over me. I was still the same person, just in a lot of pain. "Yeah," Ed replied, "A few times. She's sleeping right now." I glanced over at Sadie as Ed and the others talked to her about me. Sam rested his head on Sadie's as she slept. About an hour went by, and I watched Sam the whole time, as he held Sadie, his eyes full of sadness. He looked up at me, and stood up.

"Winnie," Sam said to Winnie, who was sitting next to him. "Can you hold her for a minute or two?" Winnie nodded and held Sadie in her arms. She smiled down at Sadie as Sam knelt down beside my bed and placed his hand on my left hand.

He stared at me for a for a few minutes in silence, his eyes glazed with sadness. He looked down at the wedding ring on my left hand. My fingers were purple from being bruised and hurt, and the cast went all the way up to my shoulder, bending at my elbow.

He looked at it for a few minutes, then looked at his, and took his off. I became scared when he took off mine, because it looked as though he didn't want to be my husband because of what had happened, then he smiled up at me tenderly and grabbed both rings in his hand.

"Julianna Callaghan," he started, "I vow to be true, always, to give you all of myself, no secrets until death parts us and even after. 'Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you and made a fool of myself. 'Cause I knew, right away I knew that it was you or no one, even though you didn't know it yet. I had to be patient." He smiled at me for a few seconds, and slid my ring back onto my finger, tearing up, then put his back on.

"S-Samuel Braddock," I said, ignoring the burning pain in my throat. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, because I hadn't been talking for hours. Sam closed his eyes and smiled a little. "I-I vow to always b-be y-yours," I continued. "I tried to th-think of words but there are s-so m-many, there are s-so many w-words. So, I vow t-to you th-this."

Sam grinned and looked at me, his eyes full of love, and leaned in, giving me a kiss. When we separated, he looked at me, the smile still on his face. "I love you," he said, staring at me.

"I-I love you t-too," I smiled. Everyone in the room was looking at us, smiling, but I could tell that they were all still surprised that I was awake.

"How long were you awake?" Greg sighed after Sam sat down on his chair, holding Sadie again.

"I n-never fell as-sleep," I laughed a little, "but th-thanks for trying to s-stay q-quiet."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Spike asked, smiling a little.

"My throat h-hurts when I t-talk," I admitted.

"Woah!" Greg laughed. "Jules just admitted that she actually _didn't _feel fine!"

Sam, Spike, Greg, and Ed laughed, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, come on," Ed said to me. "How much does it hurt?"

"It hurts," I said.

"Really Jules," Greg said, still smiling but sounding a bit more concerned and serious, "how are you feeling?"

"Like h-hell," I groaned.

Greg smiled a little. "See?" he chuckled. "It wasn't that hard now, was it?"

I looked over at Sam, who was smiling at me.

"I-I guess not," I admitted, smiling.

"Worse or better than yesterday?" Ed asked from the other side of the room.

"Same," I sighed, "Maybe a b-bit better b-because of the p-pain killers."

I looked over at Sophie, who was smiling a bit, but I could still see the concern and sadness in her eyes. Leah and Winnie looked the same as Sophie. As for the others, who were all laughing and talking with me, they didn't seem as sad and concerned for me as before, except for Greg. I was glad that I wasn't being fussed over as much.

"S-Sam," I started. He raised his eyebrows, wondering what I needed.

"Yeah Jules?" he asked.

"C-can you get me s-some w-water?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, standing up and handing Sadie over to Greg as he walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" The smile faded a little bit, and he looked at me, more concerned again.

"I'm f-fine," I said. "Th-throat just h-hurts a bit, and I'm a l-little l-lightheaded."

Sam nodded and walked out of the room. Sophie walked over to me and sat down in the chair next to my bed, smiling at me, but still possesing the sense of concern and sorrow that she had earlier. "Hey," she said softly when she sat next to me. I hadn't really talked to her since she came in, and felt kind of bad about it.

"Hey," I said, my voice a little hoarser from all the talking.

"Listen," she started, "if you need me to watch Sadie for a few nights or something, I'm willing to. I already talked it over with Ed, he says it's fine with him."

I smiled up at her. "Th-thanks Sophie," I said, "I-I really appreciate it."

"No problem Jules," she replied. "I'll do anything I can do to help, Ed says you're going to be in the casts and stuff for a few months, and that you aren't going to be able to move around much for a while because of the surgeries for your ribs and the bullet wound."

"Yep," I sighed. "This'll b-be a f-fun year." Sam came walking in with a bottle of water.

"Here Jules," he said, holding it against my lips and tilting it so the water could run down my throat.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him. "I p-promise I'll learn how t-to hold m-my own water s-soon," I joked.

"I don't mind," Sam said, kissing my cheek. It hurt whenever he touched it, but I tried not to let him notice.

"Can I have my kid back?" Sam laughed when he saw Greg smiling down at Sadie, still asleep in his arms.

"Yeah," Greg smiled, handing Sadie over to him. "She's cute," he said. "I don't see her often enough."

"Yeah," Sam smiled, looking down at Sadie.

"Well," I said, looking at Spike, Ed, Greg, and Sam, "H-hell of a r-reunion, huh?"

They all looked down at the ground and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah," Spike said, nodding. "If I knew _this_ was going to happen, I wouldn't have come." I laughed, then looked over at Sadie, who had started to wake up.

"Sam," I said nervously.

"What is it?" Sam said, hearing how nervous I sounded.

"S-Sadie is w-waking up," I said.

"It's alright," he said, smiling down at her. "She's going to have to see you one way or another." He walked into the corner of the room and faced me, Sadie facing the corner so that when she woke up, she would see him first.

"A-are you s-sure?" I asked nervously. What if she didn't regognize me? What if she was scared by what she saw?

"Jules," Sam said, getting serious, "I'm sure."

He held her for a few minutes as Sophie started telling me about how Sadie was bawling last night because she hadn't seen Sam and I all day.

"Hey sunshine," Sam said as Sadie opened her eyes. She looked at him and I watched as a huge smile grew on her face.

"Daddy!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Mommy?" Sadie asked, sounding a little sad, not realizing that if she turned around I would be behind her.

"Sadie," Sam said, straightening his face, but still looking at her with loving eyes. "something happened yesterday and Mommy was hurt, that's why we didn't come home. We're at the hospital right now."

"Is Mommy okay?" she asked sadly.

"Mommy's in a lot of pain," Sam said, "but she's awake right now. She just doesn't look much like herself, and she's hurting alot, okay? So when you see her, you can't go hug her. I can lift you up so you can give her a kiss though, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," she said. Sam turned around, and at first it looked like Sadie didn't recognize me, then she had a really big frown on her face.

"I thought Mommy was awake," she said sadly. I thought about how people still couldn't tell whether or not my eyes were open,

"I-I'm awake b-baby," I said, smiling up nervously at her. She looked at me with a big frown on her face.

"Are you okay Mommy?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine b-babycakes," I said looking up at her. "I-I'm just n-not going to be a-able to m-move around very well f-for a while." I smiled up at her, and she smiled halfheartedly back at me.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at my face, then my bruised, partially-purple arms and legs, mostly the ones in casts.

"S-something at w-work went wrong," I said, which wasn't really a lie. "I m-messed up with s-something I was d-doing, and it h-hurt me, th-then I got h-hurt again because I couldn't s-stop it from d-doing it again to me. I-it just h-hurt me a couple t-times," I reassured her. "I-I'll be fine, d-don't worry about m-me."

Everyone in the room looked down at me and grinned a little bit at how I managed to explain it to her without lying. Sadie smiled. "But you're coming home, right?" she asked. I thought about what she asked for a few seconds.

"N-not right away," I answered. "I-it'll b-be a while u-until I can c-come home." We talked for a little bit more, then Sadie gave me a light kiss on the cheek and Sam sat her on his lap on the chair. For another hour or so, Sophie, Winnie, Leah, Sam, and I talked, while Greg, Spike, and Ed were talking about something in the back. Greg kept looking back at me to make sure I was fine, but I tried to ignore him. Sophie was still looking at me with concerned, sad eyes, but she laughed and we talked for a while.

"So much f-for the s-summer picnic," I laughed, looking at Sophie, although I knew they couldn't even see that my eyes were open.

"What?" Sophie said. "That's not for another few months!" she said. "You'll be able to walk around by then, won't you?"

"I-I'm not s-sure," I replied. "I h-hope so." Every year we have a big summer picnic. Everyone on Team One, including Sam, Greg, and Wordy, have them and their families come over and we have a big picnic. It's usually at mine and Sam's house because there's a big lake right against the yard.

Winnie and Spike left around an hour later, at about 10:00, then Leah left a little after that. Sophie and I talked for a while, while Sam swapped between conversations between Sophie and I, then Dean and Clark, the Ed and Greg. Sadie fell asleep, and Sam laid her across two chairs so it formed sort of a bed. We all talked for around three more hours, joking around with each other and talking, then Ed said that they had to get home because the baby sitter was still there. Sam said that he would take Sadie home at the end of the night, and he took Sadie's carseat from Sophie.

Before he left, Ed walked over next to my bed and crouched down. "If you need anything," he said, a serious expression on his face, his eyes filled with a little bit of concern, "don't be afraid to ask, alright?"

"Y-yeah Ed," I replied. "Th-thanks."

"Jules," he said. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, and I know you're trying to keep yourself strong so that we don't start worrying about you and so that you don't feel useless, but I think we'd all feel better you you stopped pretending. Please. I'm not saying I want you to cry, but we all know that you're not _fine_. Just, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, alright?" I started to tear up when he said that, because he knew exactly why I kept saying I was fine.

"Y-Yeah Ed," I said. "I-I'll try to ask you t-to do a ton of s-stuff for me," I laughed. He smiled a bit, then looked at me seriously again.

"I mean it Jules," he said. "we all know you're not fine, and so do you. If you ever need help, ask one of us."

"I-I will E-Ed," I answered. "Thanks."

Sophie walked over to me when I was done and sat on the chair next to my bed. "Jules," she started, "we've always been close friends. If you need to talk, or you need help, or you need me to watch Sadie, I'd be glad to do so."

"Th-thanks S-Sophie," I said.

Just as they started to walk out, Clark looked like he remembered something. "Dad," he said. Ed looked back at him.

"You can't leave yet," he said. "That doctor told you that you should stay overnight when she was walking with us back over here, remember?"

Sophie looked at him, worried, as did I. Dean, Sam, and Greg didn't look surprised at all though, they just looked up at Sophie and Ed to see what was going on. "You said you were fine!" Sophie said, whacking Ed's shoulder, annoyed.

"I am!" he said, sighing. "I just passed out a few minutes before we got to see Jules, it's no big deal. I don't even think it's worth staying."

"E-Ed," I said, confused. "Wh-what happened?"

He sighed and looked at me. "Because Roy kept hitting me in the back of the head with his Glock, I had a minor concussion. That's all."

"E-Ed," I said to him. "H-he hit you h-harder than a-anyone else, a-and he h-hit you alot."

Ed sighed and leaned against the wall. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll stay overnight. Sophie?" he asked. "Can you drive home yourself?"

"Yeah," Sophie said, annoyed.

"I can drive if you need me to," Clark offered. "My car was left at the stadium, so I don't have a ride home except for going with you Mom," he explained. Sophie nodded and they headed out the door, while Ed walked back to his room.

"Jules," Dean said, looking at me. "Thanks, by the way. You saved us all at the school." He looked at me, his eyes, like his fathers, were filled with concern and sadness for me, but there was a small smile on his face, too.

"I-I just had t-to do my j-job," I replied. "Y-you know what I'm t-talking about, D-Dean. C-connect, p-protect, respect. K-keeping the p-peace."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, "but Jules, you were really hurt, but you still tried to save us, and you did. Most people wouldn't do that, most people would give up and just sit there. You risked your life, even when you were already being beaten to death, to save us, and you saved us all."

I smiled a bit. Dean and Greg really were a lot alike. "Th-thanks D-Dean," I said. "Y-you're a g-good kid." Dean just smiled and looked at me.

A minute or two of silence passed over, then Greg looked down at me and stood up, leaning on his cane. "Jules," he started, "I just want to thank you for what you did. You saved us all yesterday, and you risked your life to do it. You negotiated after you'd pummeled and kicked _three times_ by people for something that wasn't your fault. You saved us all, and didn't ask us for any help. You didn't complain when you were being punched and kicked, and you didn't complain after. You kept us strong, Jules. You kept us all strong, and we couldn't even protect you at all. You took the abuse that should've been aimed at us, and you didn't even complain. You kept us strong, Jules, and we couldn't protect you. Now it's our turn to keep you strong Jules. There's no more saying that you're fine, no more pretending you're not hurting when everyone knows you are. You can't trick us, not this time. I know you might feel useless, but by letting us help you, you're helping us. You aren't useless, Jules. Let us keep you strong like you kept us strong. Please, Jules." Greg stared at me for a few seconds, then closed his eyes.

"Y-yeah S-Sarge," I said, tearing up. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't f-fine earlier, I-I just w-wanted to h-help. I d-don't like feeling u-useless. I l-like to h-help, and n-now look where n-not wanting to b-be useless g-got me. N-not wanting to b-be useless m-made me u-useless." I started to choke up, and Greg heard it in my voice.

"It's okay Jules," he said, tearing up as he rested a hand on my shoulder. "You saved us all, and now we have to save you. I'll be back tomorrow, don't get upset. Team One will be with you all the way through this, Jules."

"Me too," Dean said, smiling kindly at me, "I owe you."

"Th-thanks guys," I said. I smiled at both of them and closed my eyes, trying to block out the tears that came down anyway. Sam wiped them away again, and I opened my eyes.

"You've always been like a daughter to me," Greg said, "I never thanked you for that, Jules. I want to thank you for that."

"Y-you've always been a f-father to m-me, Greg," I stuttered, trying not to cry. "I n-never got to thank y-you for th-that either. Th-thank you, G-Greg."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead, then started walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow," he said, casting me a last look back.

"B-bye guys," I said as Dean and Greg left, waving back at me.

Sam knelt down next to me for a few minutes, then looked up at me.

"Hey Jules," he said. "You awake?"

"Y-yeah," I responded.

"Alright," he said, "just making sure. I have to get going with Sadie, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"L-love you always, S-Sam," I said. He looked down at me and grinned a little.

"Love you always, Jules," he replied, kissing my cheek.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled, looking at me from the entrance to the room. "I love you."

"T-tomorrow," I said. "L-love you."

He walked out of the room, and I fell asleep a few minutes later, which was a little after midnight.

**A/N:**

**I will take all of your hate right here on this chapter without a problem. I hate myself for even putting that really cheesy part in here. I'm truly sorry about that. It will never, and I repeat, NEVER happen again. God, I hate re reading this story. I hate certain parts in here (and I hate the idea of Jules actually getting hurt in the show). Truth is, I started this on Wattpad, and before anything that bad even happened to Jules, people started commenting on it on Wattpad saying they were excited and all to see what happened next. Some actually said they cried and stuff, but they said the liked it, so I just stayed with what I was doing. I was actually going to just delete it, then I got a bunch of readers who wanted me to keep it going. Aaaaanyway, back to what I was saying. I hate some parts in the story (maybe it's just my typical insecure self, because I'm pretty insecure, but I don't know) and I am realllly sorry about how cheesy that was.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**Kelly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Just for how damn cheesy the last chapter was, I decided that I'd post 4 chapters for all of you today :) enjoy**

**Sam's POV**

A little bit after midnight, I left the hospital with Sadie. I wanted to stay, but I had to take Sadie home, and I figured that Jules needed some sleep. When we got home, I opened the front door and carried Sadie in with me.

"Night Sadie," I said, setting her down in her bed. She looked at me a little dreary eyed and tired. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Daddy?" Sadie asked when I had started to shut the door as I walked out.

"Yeah kiddo?" I replied, looking back at her.

"Are you driving me to school tomorrow if Mommy can't?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling, "I'm going to be driving you to school for a while. Night kid."

I walked out the door and walked into my bedroom. I changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, then lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I tried to silently recap what had happened the night before, but I began to tear up, remembering how Jules was just lying on the hard tile ground being pummeled by Roy and one of his men. I remembered seeing her face, bleeding and swollen, as she sat in the chair, trying to talk Roy into letting Clark and Dean go, then Roy jumping on her, kicking and punching her as she begged him to stop. I remembered kneeling next to her unconscious body, limp on the chair. She was covered in bruises, but I hadn't even realized how bad it was until we were at the hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about when I first saw her being beaten. She was already suffering a lot from when they tried to knock her out and pummeled her, and she looked asleep because her eyes were almost completely swollen shut, but no one knew that she was actually awake. I couldn't understand why someone would do that to an already detramentaly injured person, just because they weren't waking up. The worst part was that she was awake the whole time that he was doing that to her, that if he had taken off the tape in the first place, she wouldn't have been so hurt. I started to cry a little when I thought about how Roy kept punching and kicking her head and face and stomach and side.

I started to cry a little more when I remembered Ed running up the stairs with her, and even though she had a gun at her head, she didn't even sound frightened, she just wanted me to hold her. I tried not to think about when everyone started aiming at her, and I dove to the ground with her. I wasn't positive _when_ exactly she passed out, at first I thought it was when I hit the ground with her, but it wasn't until now that I remembered her shuddering breaths as Ed put her on the stretcher after she was shot. I remembered seeing the huge puddle of blood next to her after she was shot. I had thought that she was gone, at first, and I couldn't think straight at all.

My stomach lurched and I ran to my bathroom and leaned kneeled over the toilet, throwing up. I continued to throw up for half an hour, then I tried to fall asleep. I finally fell asleep after twenty minutes, dreaming of what had happened.

I woke up when my alarm clock started ringing, and when I found that the other side of my bed was empty, and I began to silently cry. I couldn't get over what had happened, and part of me was still afraid, because whoever was holding Winnie had escaped, and if they had anything to do with what happened back at the school, Team One might have still been in danger. I stared at the ceiling, then looked at my alarm clock. 7:15. I had to wake up Sadie in fifteen minutes, so I quicklly ran back to my bathroom and got a shower. When I had gotten dressed afterwards, I walked over to Sadie's room and knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Come on, Sadie," I said, smiling at her as she looked at me with a sleepy expression. "Time to get up." It was Monday, and I had to get Sadie to school by 8:00. I grabbed some Cheerios from the cabnet, and poured some into a bowl along with some milk. Sadie walked out and ate her breakfast, while I tried to find her some clothes and iron them.

I found a t-shirt and pair of pants that she liked and put them on her bed door. "Go get dressed," I told her, picking up her bowl and putting it in the sink.

The phone rang for a few seconds, then I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to find my shoes.

"Hey Sam," Ed said. "Sophie says she can drop Sadie of at school if you need, she's leaving with Izzy right now." Even though Sadie was two years and eight months old, she still went to the same school as Izzy, who was four, because it was a school the ranged from two years old until sixth grade.

"No," I replied. "Thanks though, I'm about to head out the door myself. Tell Sophie I appreciate the offer."

"Right," he said. "See you-"

"Ed," I said, cutting him off. "I thought you were at the hospital?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Sophie was just talking to me on the phone and told me to call you. I'm still at the hospital. Alright, see you later."

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

I finally found my shoes and put them on, then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I was done, I grabbed Sadie's little book bag and waited for her in the hallway.

"Here," I said, handing her the bag. We walked to the front door and Sadie put on her sandals. We got out the door at 7:55, and I put Sadie in her car seat, strapping her in.

"Alright," I sighed pulling out of the driveway. It was a fifteen minute drive, so Sadie was ten minutes late for school. I unbuckled her from her car seat, and ran with her to the front office. It was a small school, and the principle, Nathan Wilson, was a good friend of Jules and I.

"Sorry," I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. Even though we were friends, I knew that Nathan didn't like when kids came late, even if they were younger like Sadie and the classes weren't really _classes,_ more like a daycare.

"Here Sadie," Jessica, one of the school assistants said, offering a hand to Sadie. "Let's get to class." Sadie walked with her out of the room and to her class, while Nathan looked at me, a little disappointed.

"Sam," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but we just really don't like kids being late here. Do you have a good reason?"

"Yeah," I started, sighing and biting my lip. "Jules is in the hospital, I'm usually out the door before her, so she's the one who brings Sadie. I'm not really used to it."

"What happened?" Nathan asked, standing up, a little concerned.

"My team and her team was held hostage," I said, not wanting to give the long explaination. "Three of the guys were kicking her and pummeling her because she didn't wake up after they knocked her out. She was actually awake, no one knew though. Anyway, she was beaten pretty bad a couple of times, about ten minutes each time, then when she talked the guy holding us into leaving, some of his men aimed at Jules, the last one shot her. She has a few broken ribs, they operated on them, along with her broken jaw, and some more broken bones. Lot's of swelling too."

Nathan stared at me wide-eyed, his eyes filled with concern. "Is she alright?" he blurted out. The secretary and the two assistants stared at me as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yeah," I replied, "yeah she's fine. She just won't be able to move around at all for a few months, won't be able to return to the job for about a year."

"Sam," Nathan said apologetically, "I had no idea."

"Listen," I said turning around. "I have to go, sorry Sadie was late. It won't happen again." I walked out the door before anyone could say anything more. I began to cry quietly as I walked back to my car. I walked past a woman in the parking lot who was late as well, and she and her child looked up at me, I recognized her face. Her daughter was one of Sadie's friends.

"Sam?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and walked a little faster back to my car. I slammed the door when I got in and pounded my fist against the steering wheel, trying to let my anger and sadness out. I pulled out after a minute, and I was calmer, but still crying a bit.

I drove back home and decided to lie down on the couch for a bit. I stared out the window for a few minutes, then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out, there was a new text from Ed.

_Ed: Hey. I'm with J. She's awake. Wants u 2 come._

I texted him back: _Thx Ed. I was just abt 2 leave. Ask her if she wants anything._

I grabbed a bottle of water from the garage and grabbed my car keys, which I had set on the counter. I waited for Ed to reply before leaving., and he finally did.

_Ed: Ya. She wants her cell, and a pic of u her & sadie. & one of old team 1_

I smiled a little as I grabbed a picture of her, Sadie, and I, then I grabbed a picture of Greg, Ed, Spike, Jules, and I from the last summer picnic we had at our house. I grabbed her cell and put everything, including the water, in a plastic bag. I grabbed the bag and walked over to the car, then pulled out. It took me about forty-five minutes to get to the hospital, and when I got there, I immediately walked up to Jules' room. When I walked in, her swelling hadn't gone down at all yet.

"Hey Jules," I said sitting on the chair next to her. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, her voice quiet and raspy.

"Here," I said, putting the two pictures on the table next to her bed. She smiled when I put them on the table.

"You're t-too sweet," she sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed jokingly. "I know."

I looked up at Ed, who was watching us, smiling. "Has she been making you do a bunch of stuff for her yet?" I asked, smiling down at Jules.

"Shut u-up," she said jokingly. "I-I'd hit you right n-now if I could."

I smiled down at her. "Thanks," I said. "I feel so loved."

I told her that I had gotten Sadie to school and that she was a little late, but that I'd figure it out. Ed laughed when I said she was late.

"I knew you should've let Sophie take her," he joked. I just laughed and nodded, agreeing with him.

"D-did you bring my c-cell?" Jules asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering that her phone was still in the bag. I set the water bottle on the table for her and pulled out her iPhone.

"Th-thanks," she said as I put it in her right hand so she could use it whenever she wanted to. I plugged the charger into an outlet beside her bed.

"No problem." Ed and I talked for a while, with Jules chiming in at times, and eventually Greg showed up around noon.

"Hey!" Jules scolded when he walked in, her voice raspy. "I th-thought you were t-teaching at the academy t-today!"

"Yeah," he sighed, sitting down on the chair next to the right side of my bed. "The boss said I could go because I had a friend in the hospital I needed to see."

"Th-thanks Greg," she said, "b-but you can't just s-skip work to s-see me."

"You?" Greg joked. "I was talking about Ed! This guy is in really bad shape, he has a _headache!"_ We all laughed when Greg said that, and Jules sighed.

"Well," she teased. "I f-feel appreciated." We all laughed and talked for a while, then Greg eventually said something that made us all fall silent and serious.

"We figured out which file went missing," Greg intoned in a serious tone of voice.

"Wh-which f-file?" Jules asked.

"Well," he began, sighing, "there were actually four. One was the file where Lou died, the other was the bombings last year, where Donna died," he paused for a second, then continued. "The other two files were ones with previous members of Team One who died, starting with Jacob Marks, who also died in an explosion, and the last file was one about a woman named Amy Steep, and she also died in an explosion."

We all stared at him for a moment, slack jawed. "B-but we got th-the people who k-killed Lou and D-Donna," Jules said. "S-so it couldn't b-be whoever m-made the b-bombs."

Greg nodded. "Yeah," he said, sighing. "I know. I talked to Spike about that. It was the same thing with Jacob Marks and Amy Steep. We caught the makers of the bombs, and they're dead now. Jacob died five years before Ed came, and Amy died the week before he came. The thing is, like Donna, Amy used to be on Team One, but transferred to another team. Guys, this doesn't look good. He only took files where someone died in an explosion."

"What about Andrew Stepson?" I asked. "He was on Team Two and died in an explosion during a hot call. I think he's the only other person in the SRU that died in explosions during hot calls."

"Yeah," Greg sighed, "but it looks like he's only picking out files where someone on Team One died." Greg bit his lip and looked at the floor. "We can take this as a sign," Greg said, "or we can consider it a coincidence that this happened the same day that we were being held hostage."

I looked over at Jules, who was silent, then I looked at Ed, he had an angry look on his face. "Did we ever find out who held Winnie hostage at HQ?" Ed asked.

"He had a mask on," Greg said shaking his head. "There's no way to know who he is."

"A-actually there m-might be," Jules said, her voice raspy again.

We all looked down at her, our eyes wide in intrest. "How?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Clark and D-Dean were a-at the game and saw the p-people who knocked C-Clark out. W-Winnie was taken h-hostage about an hour l-later, maybe longer. Thats about how f-far away HQ is f-from the stadium. I-if C-Clark and Dean remember h-how many people they saw, and w-we check the school security f-footage from the s-same time, and it adds up t-to more than s-seven people, we can t-take the stadium's f-footage and s-see if we can g-get a look at the e-extra guy's f-face."

Ed, Greg, and Sam all looked at me then looked at each other, and smiled. "I hate you Jules," Ed laughed, shaking his head.

"W-why's that Sarge?" She smiled.

He looked at her. "Because it's _impossible _for you to be useless, even when you can't move," he laughed. "I swear, when I was still on the team, you saved all of us a lot, and when we were hostages down there, you talked him into letting us go, and you couldn't even move. Now, we're practically hopeless, and here you come with this brilliant idea! It's not fair, you have to at least let us do _some_ of the work." We all laughed and talked for a while, then Spike walked in.

**Jules' POV**

Spike walked in. "Hey Jules," he said when he came in. "She's awake right?" he asked, whispering to Sam. "Considering the noise you're all making, I can't imagine she's asleep."

"Y-yes Scarlatti," JI teased. "I'm a-awake." He looked down at me and blushed a little, embarrassed. "You need to p-practice on you w-whispering." Spike laughed and sat down.

"Hey," I said, "not so f-fast. Is your c-computer in you c-car?" He nodded. "Go g-get it. Ed, Greg, can you c-call Dean and Clark t-to see if they r-remember how many p-people there were?"

Spike left the room while Greg and Ed left the room, calling Dean and Clark. "How'd you think of that?" Sam asked.

"What?" I replied.

"The thing with the security footage," he said. "Even Spike didn't do that. How'd you think of it?"

I smiled at him. "I don't know," I said. "I'm just g-glad I could h-help."

We waited for a few minutes, then Ed walked in.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"He saw three, not including Roy," Ed said in a serious voice.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Dean saw six, not including Roy," Greg said, walking in. "Clark was unconscious when the other three came out."

"So?" Sam asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"I-if there's a-anyone i-in the school," I answered to Sam, "th-then that means th-there's more p-people in this, and more p-people who could've t-taken the files."

"Oh," Sam said. We all waited for a minute, then Spike came back in, looking around at everyone's serious faces.

"What do I have my computer for?" Spike asked confused. Greg explained what I had thought of, and told him why they called Clark and Dean. Spike nodded and looked at the security footage at the stadium.

"Yep," he said after a few minutes. "Seven guys, Roy is one of them."

"Alright," Ed said. "Now check the school, and I mean every room."

Spike nodded, and about five minutes later, he had found it. "Four guys," Spike said, tightening his lips.

"Can you ID them?" Greg asked.

"One of them," Spike said. "The others kept their masks on." He started trying to ID the guy, and after a few minutes he had it. "His name is Taylor Smith," Spike said.

"Did you just say Taylor Smith?" Ed asked, sending a perturbed look at Spike.

"Yeah," Spike said, looking at Ed curiously. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah," Ed said, staring stunned at the floor. "Taylor Smith is Roy's best friend. They worked together, then he was fired because I reported him. We were busting a couple of guys who were doing drugs, one of them was his son. His kid was the one selling the drugs, and he was using a bunch of different kinds. He let his son go without reporting him, so he lost his job."

"Ed," Greg said, looking at him. "Roy was angry because he thought you were the reason he lost his job, and I bet Taylor does too. Ed nodded and tightened his lips.

"Alright," Sam said, looking at Ed. "When are we going to this guy's place?"

"Now," Ed said, standing up. "I don't want him getting away. He was part of all this too," Ed said, looking over at me sadly.

"I'll be back soon," Sam said, kissing my forehead. "Love you." I wanted to say something back, but they all ran out of the room before I could. I sat in the room for a while, staring at the ceiling, then I decided to try to fall asleep. I finally fell asleep, and didn't wake up until around 9:00 pm. When I woke up, Greg, Sam, Spike, and Ed were all sitting in the room. Sophie and Clark were also there, and Sadie.

"Thanks for coming," Sam said, smiling up at Sophie.

"It's no problem," Sophie said. "Concidering the shape she's in, this is the least I could do. It wouldn't be fair for you to have to run back and forth trying to be with Sophie, Jules, and work." She paused for a minute, looking at me. "God, Roy really messed her up," Sophie sighed, looking over at me sadly. I wanted to say something to reassure her that I was fine, but my throat was raw, and I didn't want to talk.

"Yeah," Spike sighed. "I don't know _how_ the team is going to go on without her."

"I don't know how _I'm_ going to go on without her," Sam said, starting to tear up. "Or Sadie." I looked down at Sam and wanted to say something, but talking so much the past two days was hurting my throat.

"Come on," Ed said, motioning for Spike, Greg, Sophie, and Clark to leave the room. They all walked out, leaving Sam next to me. Greg grabbed Sadie with his free arm and smiled down at her as they walked out of the room. She was asleep.

"There was so much blood," Sam whispered, still thinking I was asleep. I couldn't blame him for thinking I was still asleep, because I was asleep a minute ago. He couldn't have known exactly when I woke up. "So much blood," he continued, crying. I looked over to my right to see if the others were watching, but they weren't because they wanted to give Sam some privacy. "God Jules," he cried, "I know you were hurt a lot more than we could imagine, but there was so much blood... so, so much blood. You almost died," he said, burrying his head in his hands.

"Your face was bloody all over, swollen, bruised, and cut up. Your eyes were almost completely swollen shut. You couldn't move a finger, and you could hardly talk." Sam said. "I mean," he continued, "I know that's what it's like for you right now, but at least you're not coughing up blood, and you aren't bleeding anymore."

He looked up at me. "God," he sighed. "I wish it was me. You didn't deserve it. It should've been me, at least that way you wouldn't have to hurt. All I have is a dumb bruise on my cheek, and you have bruises all over you, along with swelling, blood, and broken bones." He looked at me for a few seconds with a completely dismal expression. "He really messed you up," he sighed. "you're face is so swollen and blood covered, you have a broken nose, and your face is all bruised and cut up... it's not fair. You have a bunch of broken bones, you can't even move your head." He stopped, and stared at me, then grinned a little. "But I still love you." He rested his head on my shoulder for a bit, then stood up, looking a little angry.

"I couldn't even protect you," he sighed. "I was right there, right in front of the guy who shot you, and I couldn't even protect you." He kicked the leg of a chair, then clenched his fists. "Who the hell does that to a person," he said raising his voice. He stared at me for a minute, angry, but not at me. "Who the hell does this! Who just beats up on someone because they aren't awake, and then when they realized that they were awake, instead of feeling bad, they go ahead and do it again! Who the hell does this!" Sam screamed, kicking the chair again. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down, but he started bawling.

He ran to the bathroom at the door next to my bed, and I heard him start to throw up. I could hear him crying as he threw up, and after about ten minutes, he walked back in after washing his face and flushing the toilet. He kept crying, but wasn't throwing up anymore. He started whispering something, like a prayer, while he sat against my bed, but kept crying. He started to calm down a few minutes later, and grabbed the picture of me, him, and Sadie that was on my table. He looked at the picture and began to tear up. After a few minutes, he kissed his fingers and set them on my face on the picture. "Love you always," he whispered, closing his eyes. He placed the picture back on the table, then looked down at me. He kissed me on the forehead, then on the cheek before he sat back in his chair. A few minutes later, the others all came back in, realizing that Sam was done.

"She wake up yet?" Ed asked, looking down at me. I would've said something if I could, but I didn't want to hurt my throat any more than it was hurting.

"No," Sam sighed. "not yet."

"Don't worry Sam," Sophie sad, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine in no time."

"How can you know that?" Sam asked, looking at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Sam," Sophie said. She didn't have an answer.

Sam waited a few seconds for an answer, then burried his head in his hands again, running his hands through his hair. "She can't even hold a bottle of water. We can't even tell when she's awake because her eyes are so swollen. How do we know she'll be fine? How can the doctors know that in a year, maybe a year and a few months, she would be able to get back on SRU?" He stared at the floor. "They can't," he said. "They can't promise that she'll be fine, they just want to make me feel good. They don't know when she'll be back, they don't even know how long she won't be able to move around for!"

Sophie and Ed sat down next to Sam and tried to make him feel better, while Clark, Ed, and Greg sat on the right side of my bed, Sadie sleeping on Greg's lap. A few minutes passed, then I heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Hey," Wordy said, walking in. "Ed told me Jules was here and-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Damn," he said, staring at me, his jaw dropped. He stared at me for what seemed like a few minutes, then sat back in the chair behind him, which was directly across from my room. He didn't say anything for a while, just stared at me with his mouth wide open. At first, he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things clearly. He stared at me for a few minutes, just sitting in the chair with his eyes full of confusion and anger and sorrow and pity and concern. I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but I knew that it would hurt a lot, and I was afraid to have my throat hurt again. My whole body was in terrible pain, and I didn't feel like being hurt anymore.

He kept staring at me for a while, while everyone else was staring at the floor. "Jules," he whispered after a few minutes. I just looked at him, tears building up in my eyes. I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to cry. I opened my eyes, and Wordy was still speechless.

"What the hell happened to her," he finally said in a serious tone. He sounded a little angry when he said it.

"I'll be back in a bit," Sam said, standing up and quickly walking out the door, not wanting to think about it.

"All of Team One and Team Three were caught, knocked out, and held hostage, along with Greg, Clark, and Dean. Jules fought back and she was clobbered and kicked by Roy and some of his men, then, she was awake but Roy couldn't tell because her eyes were swollen shut so she looked asleep, so he got his strongest guy to start punching her for about ten minutes, then I told him to check her pulse and take off the tape. When he took it off, she told him she was awake the whole time, then she tried to talk him into letting Dean and Clark leave, so he punched and kicked her harder and knocked her out. Later she negotiated with him somehow, and when we were leaving, Roy's guys started aiming at her. The last guy shot her, and she - well, she lost a lot of blood."

Wordy nodded and put his head in his hands for a few seconds, then looked back at me. "It's not right," he said, shaking his head. "It's just not right." Everyone in the room nodded and looked at the ground. Ed looked over at me and took a deep, shuddering breath in. I could see him starting to tear up, but he stopped himself. I looked around the room. Everyone, especially Sam, looked solemn. I wished that we could all be happy, like we were the night before, but I could tell that everyone was filled with deep concern, sorrow, and some anger. I could tell that Sam was tired, and that he felt hopeless.

I watched to clock for the next thirty minutes, occasionally glancing down at Sam and the others. I looked over at Greg, who was smiling down at Sadie in his lap. She was still asleep, and he was looking down at her fondly. She started to wake up, and he held her on his lap. "Hi Greg," she smiled as she woke up. Greg was sort of like a grandfather for Sadie, and she always enjoyed being around him.

"Hey Sadie," he said quietly, smiling. "You have to be quiet, okay? Your Mommy is sleeping." Sadie turned around and looked at Jules, frowning a little until Greg got her attention back on him. "Hey," he said, snickering a little, "I hear Daddy made you late for school today!" Sam smiled a bit, glancing over at them. Sadie giggled and nodded.

"Greg!" Sadie said, waiting for Greg to replied.

"Sadie!" Greg teased playfully.

Sadie giggled a little bit, then smiled at him happily. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Greg asked.

"Interrupting cow," Sadie laughed.

"Interupting cow-" Greg smiled, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Moo!" Sadie laughed.

"Argh!" Greg laughed, tickling Sadie playfully. "You got me!" Sadie and Greg laughed for a minute or two longer, then Sam looked down at his phone, which had started to ring.

"I'll be back," he said, walking out of the room. He left the room and answered his phone. I looked at him through the window that led into the hallway. At first, he looked confused, then a little scared, then furious. He started yelling something into the phone, but I didn't hear what. His eyes were filled with burning rage, and when the person on the other line hung up, he tightened his lips and his face grew red. I guess everyone else saw it, and looked at him, a little confused and concerned. Greg had picked up Sadie in his arms and walked to the left side of my bed, turning Sadie away from the window so she didn't see Sam. As Greg laughed with her, his eyes were still fixed on Sam, yelling at the person on the other end of the phone.

"Damn it!" He yelled furiously as he stomped back into the room. He didn't even correct himself or appologize when Sadie looked at him, wide-eyed. He kicked an empty chair and ran his hands nervously through his hair. He closed his eyes, filling up with anger. He opened them and looked over at me.

"Sam?" Greg asked, setting Sadie down on the chair and walking over to him. "Who was that?"

Sam stared at me for a minute, his eyes concerned, yet also filled with anger that wasn't directed towards me. I looked furious, his eyes wide in anger, his lips tightly pressed together.

"Wordy," Greg said, looking over at him when Sam didn't reply. "Can you just take Sadie out of the room for a minute?" Wordy nodded and quickly grabbed Sadie, smiling and talking to her as he briskly left the room, looking in the window. "Sam," Greg said, concerned. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure who," Sam started, his voice tense and angry, "but someone called and started talking about the other night. Started going into details about what happened, then started talking about all of Team One, well, you, me, Jules, Spike, and Ed. He started saying that there was more to come, then told me not to bother tracking the number because it was a disposable cell. He told me that everyone would 'get what they have coming.' Then he hung up." Sam paced around the room, his eyes furious.

"What the hell?" Ed asked, stepping over to Sam and Greg. Spike stood up, and they all looked over at me.

"No one tells Jules," Sam said, looking at everyone. They all nodded their heads.

"If he knew what happened," Spike said, "then he must've been part of it. This might be connected with Roy, and might have to do with what happened to Jules." There was a brief pause, then Sam seemed to look angrier.

"If he even tries to hurt her," Sam started, his eyes filling with hate. He didn't finish, just left the incomplete threat hanging in the air. I wanted to say something, but when I tried, nothing came out, and I was too nervous about it. Something told me that Sam didn't want me knowing about this.

Clark and Sophie looked nervously over at me, and Sophie began to tear up. When Clark looked away, she quicklly wiped away a tear before he could see that she was crying.

"Guys," Sam started. "If he's taking files about explosions where members, and previous members of Team One were killed," he didn't finish.

"Then he might be warning us," Ed finished, his jaw dropped, "that he's going to kill one, if not all of us, like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Jules's POV**

Everyone, including Sophie and Clark, dropped their jaw, except for Sam, who was staring at me. They were all looked frightened, and they weren't sure what they were going to do. All they really could do now was have Spike try to see if it really was a disposable phone, or keep trying to look for Taylor Smith. We didn't find him when we checked his house. Greg looked at me, concerned. Spike was using his computer, trying to find out who's phone it was, and where Taylor Smith might be.

"Alright," Spike said after a few minutes, "disposable phone, but I think I know where Smith is. He's working security at the Chaplin Bank on West Street."

"Well," Sam said, "let's go!" Ed, Sam, and Spike ran out the door. Greg stood up and walked over to the left side of my bed, setting his hand on mine.

"We're going to get him, Jules," he said, still thinking I was asleep. "Don't you worry." He left the room and went after the others. Wordy asked what was going on, and when he heard, he handed Sadie, who was now asleep again, down to Sophie, then ran after Greg, Ed, Sam, and Spike to help.

Sophie and Clark stayed in my room for about an hour, then Clark told his mom that he had to leave because he was going to his friend's party.

"You take the car," Sophie said, looking up at him, handing him her keys. "Just, bring the car seat in the back up here. I'll get a cab and pick up Ed's car at the school."

Clark nodded his head and left, taking the keys with him. A few minutes later, he returned with the car seat. "Bye Mom," he said, running out the door.

Sophie stared at me for a minute, then let out a shaky sigh. "What the hell is going on here, Jules?" she asked, still thinking I was sleeping. "God," she said. "I wish you were awake, then I'd at least know if you need me to do something, I feel so useless right now." I looked at her, wishing that I could say something, then had an idea.

I turned on my phone which was still in my right hand, and clicked the messages icon. Even though I couldn't move my arms, or turn my head without it hurting, I could move my fingers pretty easily.

_UR feeling useless? Look at me! :P_ I typed, smiling a little. I hit send, then waited for her to get the text. When she saw it, she looked completely baffled for a moment, then looked at me, slack jawed and surprised, but still smiling a little.

"You're awake?" she exclaimed.

_Yep :)_ I typed. She looked down at her phone again, and sat back in her chair.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

_hurts 2 talk_ I texted back.

"Wait," she said, her smile fading, and a look of concern settling on her face. "How long have you been awake?"

_since abt 9_ I texted her.

"So you heard everything?" she asked, her voice sounding dismal.

_Ya. Sam seemed pretty upset when some1 called him. Just txt me, easier._

For the next hour or so, we kept texting, then Greg walked in. "Hey," he said to Sophie.

_Dont tell him im awake,_ I texted her. She nodded at me, then looked up at Greg. "Any luck?" she asked. Greg shook his head.

"No," he started. "He wasn't there, the bank was closed. I guess they aren't open at 11:00 at night.

He stepped over next to me. "Sorry Jules," he sighed, sitting on the chair next to me. "God," he sighed. "I wish I could sleep that long."

_Same_ I texted Greg. He looked down at his phone and laughed at me.

"You're awake?" he asked. I texted him that I was awake since 9:00, and he got a concerned look on his face.

"So you heard everything we said?" Greg asked, tight lipped.

_Yup,_ I texted him. Before he could reply, I sent him another text. _Don't tell Sam though. I don't think he wants me 2 know._

"Wait," he said, confused. "Why didn't you just tell us you were awake?"

_Hurts 2 talk,_ I texted him. He nodded and looked at the ground. Sophie, Greg, and I texted for a while, then Wordy, Ed and Spike came in, and I did the same thing to them, making sure that they wouldn't tell Sam how long I was awake. When Sam came in, he looked over at me, his face extremely concerned. He knelt next to my bed, and started crying a little.

_Man up,_ I texted him. He grabbed his phone and looked at the text for a few seconds, confused. He looked up at me. "Throat hurting?" he asked. I smiled at him and texted him back. _Yeah, ur the 1st one who caught on 2 that right away._

__He walked out of the room and came back with a water bottle a minute later. "Here," he said, holding it against my mouth. When he finished giving me the water, I smiled at him.

"Th-thanks," I said, smiling. My throat hurt, but now that I had the water, it didn't hurt as bad.

"Don't talk," he said, a little concerned. "Just text me. How long have you been awake?"

_I woke up a few mins after Clark left,_ I lied, texting him. He nodded.

_Where were u?_ I asked, even though I knew the answer. I just didn't want him to think that I had known where he was the whole time.

"Work stuff," he said to me, then kissed my cheek.

We were all texting for about another half hour, then Sophie stood up. "Sorry Jules," she said. "I have to go. Bye guys," she said, lifting up Sadie, who was still asleep. She and Ed walked out after saying goodbye to me, taking Sadie with them. Wordy left a few minutes later. Soon it was just me, Spike, Sam, and Greg.

"Hey," Sam said to me, a little bit nervously, "I hope you don't mind, earlier on, while we were all out, I kind of told your dad that you were in the hospital."

"What!" I yelled, my throat burning when I tried to speak loudly.

"Hey, hey," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, you're going to hurt your throat," he said. I'd already hurt my throat, so I figured I may as well keep talking.

"Why th-the hell would you t-tell my _d-__dad_?" I asked, giving him a harsh look. My dad and I weren't really what one might call "close".

"I'd feel bad if he didn't know," Sam sighed, a little annoyed with me. "You're going to be in bad shape for a long time, Jules. The least I could do was let him know that you're in such bad shape."

I stared at him for a second, then got more annoyed. "You d-didn't tell him to c-come? D-did you?" I asked. He stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"No," he started, "I just told him you were hurt, and then _he_ asked if he could come stay at our place for a while to see you." He looked at me, a little scared of what I was thinking.

"Damn," I said under my breath, "it's b-bad enough I'm stuck like _th-this_ for a few months, now my _d-dad_ is going to c-come."

Sam looked at me, "Come on Jules," he sighed, "your dad isn't that bad. What's the worst that can happen?"

I glared at him, my lips pressed tight. "Well," I started, "w-we all know that when he s-sees me, he's going to s-start lecturing m-me on how dangerous this j-job is, and, he's p-probably going to ask to stay f-for a long time!"

"Jules," he started, "you can't just-"

"H-how can you be so d-dumb?" I said, cutting him off. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, not saying anything, like he was trying to hold something back.

"Jules," he said, "just-"

"Idiot," I said, regretting it right away. I looked at him apologetically, but he didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and tightened his lips. He let out a deep sigh, and I could tell that he was trying not to say anything.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sam I didn't mean it," I said apologetically. I felt kind of bad for snapping at him, but I still didn't want my dad to come. He ignored me and walked out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

"Damn," I said under my breath. Now I was stuck like this, knowing my dad is coming, someone might be out for Team One, and now Sam was upset because I snapped at him. I started to feel bad about it, realizing how stressed and upset he was, and how angry he was earlier with someone hurting me. I realized that he only wanted to tell my dad because he was worried about me himself.

"God I'm d-dumb," I said to myself. Spike and Greg glanced over at me.

"Come on Jules," Greg said, looking at me, "don't be hard on yourself. You're not dumb, just upset. A lot happened to you these past few days, it makes sense for you to be a little upset."

I just looked over at him and sighed. "Y-yeah," I said, "but I shouldn't have b-been such a j-jerk. He just wanted to h-help. I shouldn't have s-snapped at him."

Greg didn't say anything, so I figured he was thinking the same thing. I began to tear up, realizing I had just made the night a lot more miserable than it had to be. "I just want to g-go home. I just w-want everything to g-go back to n-normal," I quietly said a few times to myself. I began to cry a little, closing my eyes, and Spike and Greg each looked at me, feeling bad for me. For a few minutes I was crying quietly, then I started getting more and more upset, and I began to cry louder.

"Jules," Spike said, looking at me sadly, "we'll be coming here to see you a lot," he started. "Infact, considering your idea earlier, we're going to be coming here and telling you about what's going on. Maybe you'll be able to help us."

"No," I cried, "that's n-not what I mean. I c-can't be with Sadie, I can't even m-move, all I'm d-doing is getting S-Sam upset and more s-stressed," I paused, trying to stop crying. "I'm useless."

"Jules," Greg said, shaking his head, "come on, you're not-" He was interrupted when Sam walked into the room. I could tell that he had been crying, and I looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Sam," I began, still crying, "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," he interrupted me. He pulled something from his coat pocket. He opened a chicken salad sandwich he had gotten from the cafeteria in the hospital. "Here," he said, breaking off a small piece. "You haven't had much to eat at all here, and you're not even eating all of what they give you."

He knelt next to my bed and put the piece of the sandwich in my mouth. I stopped crying after a few minutes, and eventually we were all just talking. When I finished eating, it was about 12:30 am. Spike, Greg, Sam, and I talked for a while, then Sam left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Guys," I said when Sam left. They looked at me. "W-what's going on with th-the guy who c-called Sam?" Greg sighed and stared at the floor, while Spike looked at me, concern and fear growing in his eyes.

"We think he's planning on killing at least one person on Team One with a bomb," Spike finally said, closing his eyes and tightening his lips when he was done.

"D-do we have a-anywhere w-we can look for h-him?" I asked, looking at them both.

"_We_ do," Greg said sternly but still gently, looking at me, "but _you_ don't."

I sighed. "I know," I said, "but c-can't I at least h-help a little bit?"

"I guess," Greg said. "I'm not even supposed to be part of this, but I'm not just walking away from it. I guess we can fill you in on stuff when Sam isn't around."

"Thanks," I said. I was at least a little bit grateful that I wasn't just going to be left out of it. Sam walked back in, and sat on the chair on the right side of my bed.

"Jules," Sam said, looking at me, "if you need me to tell your dad not to come, I can."

"No," I said. "He can c-come. I sh-houldn't have snapped at y-you, I'm j-just a little on e-edge."

"It's fine," he said, smiling at me. Greg and Spike left about half an hour later, and it was about 1:00. He looked tired, but we were talking for a while.

"You should g-get home," I finally said to him. He looked extremely tired, and I knew he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Sophie has Sadie tonight, I'm staying here tonight."

"Thanks Sam," I said, smiling a little. He got down onto the floor and sat with his back against my bed, sighing. "G-get some sleep," I said to him. He gave me kind of an amused look.

"I should be telling you that," he chuckled lightly. We each fell asleep around 1:30, and I started worrying about when my father would come. I hadn't even asked Sam.

When I woke up, Sam was still asleep. I looked at the clock. 12:00. No one was there except for Sam, and I had to admit that I liked that a little. For half an hour, I watched Sam sleep, until he finally woke up. When he woke up, he looked over at me, smiling. He placed his hand on my cheek. "Still beautiful," he said, standing up. He walked out of the room, casting a quick glance back at me. Considering that he had left without really talking to me, I figured that he thought I was asleep again.

He walked in ten minutes later eating a blueberry muffin, and he had two bottles of water in his other hand. He set one bottle on the table beside my bed, and kept the other one. He pulled his phone from his pocket and tried to turn it on, but it was dead. For about an hour, I watched him as he stared at the clock, and then at me, and then started scribbling on a little hand-held notebook that was in the room. At 12:47, there was a light knock on the door, then Ed and Greg came in. I didn't even try to talk to them or text them, because there wasn't really anything to talk about. Sam, Greg, and Ed talked for a while, and at 1:03 there was another knock on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jules' POV**

I expected Sophie or Spike to walk into the room when I heard the knock, that was how it was the past few days. Ed, Greg, Spike, Sam, Sophie, and maybe even Clark. When I saw the face of the man who walked in, I held my breath, fearful of what to expect.

When my father opened the door, I closed my eyes for a second, not wanting to see him. When I opened them, rather than seeing the annoyance and slight anger that I expected, his eyes were filled with concern and sadness. There was also anger somewhere in there, but not for me. For Roy and his men.

"Jules," he whispered, his face turning white from surprise and fear. He quickly staggered backwards and fell into a chair, staring at me with his worried eyes. His eyes were opened wide, and his jaw was dropped. His lips moved, but he couldn't make himself talk. "My poor baby," he said finally. He looked up at Sam, who was holding back tears himself. Sam sat down next to him.

"Sam," my dad started to say, looking up at him, mystified, "what the hell happened?"

"All of my team, Jules' team, Greg and his kid, Ed and his kid, and I were held hostage," Sam started. My father knew Greg and Ed from when he met them at my wedding, so he knew who Sam was talking about. Sam explained everything that happened, his eyes filling with tears as he spoke.

"I-is she going to be okay?" my dad asked, getting more and more worried. I looked at him, a tear ran down his face, and he looked at me, deeply concerned.

"Yeah," Sam said solemnly, "but it'll be almost a year before she's out of all the casts and can move around. Maybe a little longer than a year before she can get back on the job."

My dad stared at me for a few minutes, then looked over at Sam, who was fighting back tears. Sam's face was red, and he had his hand over his face so that no one could see that he had started crying. "Sam," my dad said.

Sam looked at my dad, tears streaming down his face. "She was really hurt," Sam cried. "I thought she was gone. There was so much blood, and she was hurting so much."

"It'll be okay," he whispered, giving Sam a hug. "She's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Sam and my dad had stopped tearing up, and were each staring at me. Greg and Ed looked over at me, concerned again. I looked down at my phone, which had vibrated in my hand. Ed sent me a text.

_Ed: R u awake?_

He looked at my hand when I got the text, checking to see if I was replying.

_Ya. Not in mood 2 talk. Dont tell anyone im awake, _I texted him back.

Ed looked at me and nodded slightly. We texted for a few minutes.

_Ed: U ok?_

_Me: Ya._

_Ed: We might know where Taylor Smith is_

_Me: ok  
_

_Ed: I thought you'd be more excited_

_Me: I am_

_Ed: k. anyway, he's supposed 2 be working tomorrow. We r going to check it out._

_Me: Ok._

_Ed: Jules, wats wrong?_

_Me: I really dont want 2 talk right now Ed_

_Ed: alright.. thats fine. I'll fill u in tomorrow  
_

_Me: Thanks Ed. I appriciate it. Sry, I'm just not up 4 talking right now._

_Ed: Dont worry abt it_

He looked over at me and nodded, putting his phone away. Sam and my dad were each staring at the ground, and Ed was showing Greg the texts while we texted, so they each knew that I was awake. I looked over at Sam, who was staring at the ceiling, and my father, who was staring at me. I looked at the clock, it was 1:45 already. Sam's phone was plugged into a charger that he had next to my bed, and the phone was sitting on the chair next to the left side of my bed.

My dad and Sam started talking about how long it would be before I would be able to even go home. "Three months," Sam said. I thought about how long every day seemed, and then thought of having to do that for three months. I took a deep breath in when I started getting upset, then slowly let it out. They talked about how I wouldn't be able to do much for a long time, and they each looked extremely upset. Greg and Ed, on the other hand, were silent, sitting next to each other on chairs on the right side of my bed. They didn't say anything for a while, but were each doing something on their phones. I guessed that they were texting each other, because their fingers kept tapping away on their screens, and occasionally, they would send each other an amused look.

My dad looked over at me, then stared at the ground. I was surprised that he hadn't started talking about how dangerous the job is, and how stupid I am for being a police officer. Normally, he would be telling me that I shouldn't be a cop, or that I'm going to end up getting killed because of it, and I almost was three days before. I figured the lecture would come when he thought I was awake.

"She's feeling pretty useless," Sam said, looking at me with a serious expression on his face. "She's not too happy about the fact that she can't help us, be with Sadie, and go to work. She hates the fact that for a year, she's not really going to be able to do _anything."_

__I started tearing up when they talked about how I wouldn't be able to do anything, and I really didn't want to start crying infront of everyone. I started to text Sam. _Don't let my dad know im awake. Greg & Ed know. I was txting Ed earlier. Can we talk? Dont kick everyone out right away, it'll be obvious to dad._

__He heard it ring, but didn't walk over to grab it, because he was talking to my dad. I waited a few minutes, then sent him the same thing. Again, he didn't answer. It took about ten minutes, and nearly twenty texts, but he finally walked over. I was on the brink of crying when he saw it, because they were talking about how I won't be able to do anything for a long time. He looked at me and realized that I had been texting him the whole time, then replied. _K. I'll talk for a minute or 2 longer, then kick them out, so its not obvious 2 ur dad._ My phone was on vibrate, so my dad didn't hear my phone ring right after. My phone was blocking by thumb, so he couldn't see me moving my fingers around earlier.

About a minute later, he asked my dad, Greg, and Ed if they could let him be alone with me for a moment. When they left, he walked over and knelt by my bedside. "Jules," he started, "I'm sorry. I didn't realized you were texting me. I thought it was just one of my friends or something."

"It's s-so h-hard," I said, not even replying to what he said. I began to cry, and he held my left hand, even though it was wrapped in a cast. My face was red and covered in tears. Greg, Ed, and my dad were standing on the other side of the hallway, looking into my window. My dad looked confused, still thinking I was asleep the whole time. His face looked concerned and sad at the same time. He took a step toward the door, then I saw Ed stop him by sticking his arm in the way. He said something to my dad, then my dad took a step back and leaned against the wall with them.

"I know," Sam said, his face pittiful. "We'll get through it together, alright Jules?"

"Sam," I said, still crying, but looking into his eyes, "I want t-to help you guys with th-this. I d-don't want to just s-sit around doing n-nothing while you guys are out there t-trying to stop whoever is d-doing this."

"Jules, what do you mean?" he asked, a little confused and worried. I just looked at him, my throat burning as I cried. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, because for nearly a half hour, I was listening to Sam and my dad talking about how I was going to have to be stuck like this for so long.

"I want to h-help you guys with the T-Taylor Smith stuff," I said, crying. He looked at me, then sent a quick glare at Ed and Greg, who looked at him, a little offended and confused.

"What did they tell you?" he asked, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Nothing," I admitted. "I was awake the wh-whole time you were t-talking about it. I woke up at n-_nine_ Sam, n-not after C-Clark left."

He looked at me, and I could see the tears forming in his eyes before he quickly shut them closed, setting his head against the side of the bed and facing the ground. "So you were there when he called me, and when we were talking about what he might do?" he asked, beginning to cry himself.

"Yes," I admitted. "E-everyone knew but y-you. I d-didn't want you a-any more s-stressed or worried, so I t-told them not to t-tell you."

Sam looked up at me, his eyes filled with fear. "Jules," he said, "I know this is hard, and I know that it'll get harder, but there's no way for you to help us. It'll be a long few months, but we'll get through it together, I promise."

"It's so h-hard," I cried again as he put a hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears. "I can't d-do this."

"Jules," Sam said, feeling bad for me, "we'll do this together," he said. "I'll be with you every step of the way, Jules. We just have to keep trying. I know it'll be hard, but we have to."

"B-but what if you're n-not with me e-every step of the w-way?" I asked, concerned, dismal, and fearful. "What if h-he targets you? What if he t-targets me? What if h-he targets e-everyone, or e-everyone but m-me, because I-I'm here? I-if any of th-that happens, who's g-going to be there f-for Sadie? Wh-who's going to be there f-for me? Wh-who's going to b-be there for Clark, and D-Dean, and S-Sophie, and Winnie?" I stopped for a second, staring at Sam, who's eyes were filled with concern and sadness. "Sam," I said woefully, "who's g-going to be there f-for you?"

He looked at me, not sure what to say. "Alright," he finally said after a while, "you can help us with anything possible, but you can't just give up if you feel useless, and you can't try to act like you're okay."

"It's so h-hard," I cried again, tears still streaming down my face. "It hurts s-so much."

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm over my shoulder and pressing his forehead against mine. "I know." Eventually Ed walked away, talking to someone on the phone, but Greg and my dad stayed there. For nearly half an hour, I kept crying, and Sam just kept wiping away my tears and reassuring me that everything would be okay. After a little under a half hour, Ed came in, his face sweaty and tense. I was surprised that he had just barged in, because I saw him stop my dad from doing the same thing when I had first started crying, but I could tell that something was seriously wrong.

"Ed?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Sam," Ed said, "we have to go. Now."

"He called again?" Sam asked. Ed nodded our way, and I sighed. Something was terribly wrong again. Sam stood up, kissed me on the cheek, then told me he loved me.

"S-stay safe," I said to Sam as he walked out the door. He nodded, then left quickly.

"Greg," Ed said, leaving the room, "you stay with Jules. She's not safe here by herself."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ed's POV**

I looked at Sam and Jules through the window, feeling horrible about what had happened to her. I had a feeling that I knew why she was so distraught. For nearly a half hour, all Sam and her dad were talking about was how long Jules wouldn't be able to get around, and then how long before she would get back to the job, and then how hard it would be on her because she wouldn't be able to be home for a while, and wouldn't see Sadie often.

"She's awake?" her dad asked a few seconds after he saw her start crying. He started for the door, but I put an arm in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that," I said, sending him a quick warning glance. He looked at me, confused and irritated.

"No why do you think you can tell me what to do?" he asked. "I'm her father, aren't I? I believe that I should have the right to walk in there."

"I'm not telling you what to do," I intoned, my voice low and serious, "I'm just recommending that you don't go in."

"Now why is that?" he asked, giving me an annoyed look.

"Look at her," I started, trying not to raise my voice, "she's in pain, she's crying, she's affraid. Her whole face is bruised and scratched up and is swollen. Both her arms and one of her legs are broken. She was probably listening to you and Sam the whole time you were talking about how she's not going to be able to do _anything_ for a long time. Do you really want to barge in there when she's finally taking it all in after three days? For three days, we've been trying to tell her that she can't just pretend, and now, if you go in there, she's not going to be able to fully process what's happened. You need to give her her space, Hank. Having Sam there with her is the best thing for her right now."

I stared at him, not taking my eyes off of him until he finally nodded and leaned back against the wall. We watched as Jules cried for about twenty-five minutes. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the screen. Unidentified caller. I walked away, pressing the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Poor girl," a raspy voice said into the phone.

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," the voice replied. "Officer Callaghan. The poor thing, crying like a newborn baby with her husband. It's a shame they won't be together much longer."

"Who the hell is this?" I snapped back.

"Eddie," the voice said, sarcastically sounding offended. "Watch your language!"

"How the hell do you know what's going on?" I asked, furious. I looked around the hallway. No one had been there for at least half an hour, so they couldn't have seen her crying in the hallway. "The blinds in her room are closed, and no one walked through-" I looked around, and my eye caught a security camera aimed in my direction. There was also one in Jules' room.

"Greg!" I yelled over to Greg, covering the microphone on my cell. "Call Spike, see if anyone is watching the security footage here who shouldn't be!"

"Don't you _dare_ do _anything_ to my friends," I said into the mic.

"It's a shame,"

I listened as the voice started saying humming the tune to a song. I recognized it immediately. I had heard the song a few times on the radio, and Sophie listened to it sometimes when she was working around the house. _Let Her Go_ by Passenger.. I remembered some of the lyrics, slack jawed when I thought about it.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

The rest of the song went something like that, and I tried not to yell as I spoke into the phone. "You lay a finger on _anyone_ on my team or on Sam, and you're dead. Do you hear me? Dead!" Greg and Jules' father each looked at me. Greg looked like he knew exactly what was going on, because he had shifted his attention completely from Jules to me. Hank, Jules' dad, looked at me for a moment, confused, then looked back at Jules.

"Oh," the man said, laughing a little, "the way I'm hoping this all plays out, I'm not going to have to lay a finger on anyone."

"Litsten," I said, trying to control my anger, "if you even _try _to hurt _anyone _on my team, or Sam, or _anyone,_ you're not going to live another day. I'll kill you myself if you try to."

"Oh, Eddie," the man laughed, amused, "you crack me up! You don't have any way to track me down," he said. "You wouldn't be able to kill me!"

"Stay the hell away from them," I growled, my face filling with anger and hate. He hung up, and I stared straight ahead for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. Greg gave me a look, as though he wanted an explaination, but I just ran into Jules' room, not even worrying about the fact that she was still upset and Sam was talking to her. Hank gave me a surprised, offended look when I quickly barged in.

"Ed?" Sam asked when he saw me. I could tell that he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Sam," I said, tense. "We have to go. Now."

"He called again?" he asked. I nodded, and stepped out the door as Sam ran out of the room with me.

"Greg!" I ordered. "You stay with Jules. She's not safe here by herself."

"Ed," he said, concerned and a little bit frightened. "What the hell just happened?" I just pointed towards the room, and he nodded, walking in. He told Hank to stay back so he could talk to Jules himself, and that he would call Hank in when Jules was ready to talk to him.

Sam and I ran down the hallway, and jumped into my car, because Sam still had his at the school. He had been using Jules' car lately. "What happened?" he asked, looking at me nervously.

"He called again," I said. I told him what happened, and I could tell that he was getting angry.

"Call Spike, Leah, Luke, and Noah. We're heading down to HQ. Now. No stops, no poking around, sirens on, to HQ. Tell them to suit up right away, we'll be leaving soon, and tell Winnie that we need the command truck and SUVs." Sam nodded and called all four of them, telling them exactly what I had said for him to tell them. We got to HQ in thirty minutes, and Spike, Leah, and Noah were there when we got there.

"Hey," Leah said, walking over to me. "What's going on?"

"Sam and I will explain on the way," I said, a little annoyed that she wanted to talk. I ran to the locker room and changed, and Sam did the same. When we got out, Luke had just arrived.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, annoyed by how slow everyone seemed to be going.

"Leah, you're with Sam. Noah, you're driving command truck. Luke, you're with me. Spike, you're doing what I tell you in command truck.

"Alright!" Noah yelled from the lockers. He quickly ran back out to where we were, and we all ran down to the cars and command truck. I hopped in with Luke, and Sam got in with Leah right behind me. Luke was driving command post, and Spike was at the computer in the truck.

"What am I doing here, Ed?" Spike asked over the comm.

"I need you to track my cell's most recent call," I said. "I got a call from whoever is threatening us right now, and did you do what Greg told you to do?"

"Yeah," Spike replied. "I tracked whoever was watching the security to a guy named William Sheets."

"Good," I said to him. I had a basic idea as to where we were going, because I heard firetruck sirens when he was on the phone, and there was a fire station a few blocks from the hospital, right next to a coffee shop where lots of people were always using their laptops. I was in the lead, so I was leading the team to where I thought the first place to go was.

"Winnie," I said, "run a check on William Sheets."

"Already done," she said. "He has nothing. A clean slate, a few unpaid parking tickets, but there's really nothing serious here. I send you guys a picture of the guy, check your PDA."

"Boss," Spike said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"He reported the laptop stolen three days ago..." there was a long pause, then I finally spoke up.

"Okay," I said, "we're also keeping an eye out for Taylor Smith, and anyone who looks suspicious. Spike, did you get a location on the laptop yet?"

"Yeah," he replied, "just got it. Right where you said it would be."

"Alright," I said. "You're going to need to check all the laptops there. Check the serial numbers, who it's marked under, whatever you can to find out which computer is this guy's."

We were quickly at the coffee shop, and we covered both of the entrances. "Spike," I said, "you, Luke, and I go in the front. Sam, Leah, Noah, you take back door. Make sure no one gets out." When we were all in position, I gave the countdown. "On three," I ordered, "one, two, three!"

We ran into the doors of the building. "On the ground! Everyone, on the ground!" we all yelled. "Hand's where I can see them! On the ground! Get down! SRU, get down!" We had everyone on the ground within a matter of seconds, and checked everyone in the building, and cleared all the small rooms in the back. We didn't find Taylor Smith, or William Sheets.

Spike checked all the computers, and finally found William Sheets' computer. He checked all the recent emails and anything else, but nothing came up that could have helped us.

"Ed," I heard Sam say over the comm. He was checking a room in the back once more. HIs voice sounded a little nervous.

"What is it Sam?" I asked.

"There's a random backpack in the middle of the storage room," he started. Spike looked up from where he was finishing up with the laptop. "I think it's a bomb," Sam finished.

Spiked looked at me, and I nodded. He ran back to the room, and I saw Sam walking out, a little worried. "He said he wouldn't need to lay a finger on anyone," Sam said, realizing what the caller had meant. "He doesn't need to make contact with us if he uses a bomb."

We evacuated the building, and set up a perimiter. "This thing can blow the whole building," Spike said. "It looks pretty simple, I just need to-" he paused. "Damn," I heard him say.

"Spike?" I asked, concerned.

"This is a _very_ difficult bomb," he said. He sounded a little worried.

"What is it, Spike?" I asked.

"Motion sensors, chemical timer, C4 all around it, but there are also heat-sensitive sensors on here, Ed. I can't get the timer to slow out without freezing it first, but if I make the slightest mistake on using the ice, the sensors could speed up the timer. There's no telling how the time will change." he paused. "This is a _bad_ situation."

"Spike," I said, "be careful. Do you think you can handle this one?"

"There's lots of dummy wires, Ed," he said. "I'm going to need to figure this one out, but yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Spike," I said, beginning to grow more and more concerned with each passing second, "how much time is on that timer?"

"Five minutes," he replied tensely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spike's POV**

"Spike," Ed said nervously, "how much time is left?"

I gulped. "Five minutes," I replied. Sweat was rolling off my face as I began to look at the bomb. Motion sensors, heat sensors, and a timer. If I used dry ice on the chemical timer and the heat sensors picked up the slightest change in temperature, the timer would speed up, or immediately explode. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Chemical timers, motion sensors, C4, dummy wires, and heat sensors. The perfect bomb. I doubted that I had enough time to defuse it, but I had to try.

I grabbed my wire cutters in my hand. As I held them above the bomb, my hand was shaking vigorously. I needed schematics. I needed time. I needed _control. _I took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. If I was going to defuse the bomb, I needed to have control over my body. I needed to have control over my mind if I was going to do this. Every second seemed to go by faster than it should.

"Ed," I said, my voice shaky, although I tried to slow it down and calm myself, "I need schematics. Check the computer, maybe they're on there. Check any recently opened files or websites, if nothing comes up, check whatever you can find."

"Spike," Sam said, "be careful."

I didn't reply to him. I had to get a focus on things if I was going to do this. I tightened my grip on the wire cutters, and followed the wires to the detenator. I could get dry ice on the timer without tripping the head sensors, but if I made any mistake, the whole thing could either speed up or blow. I grabbed the dry ice from my tool kit, and slowly poured it against the chemical timer. I looked at the bomb. I dug a small area in the C4 where it wouldn't touch any heat sensors, and poured the dry ice into it.

"Damn it!" I yelled when the timer suddenly sped up. There was no way to find the exact amount of time left with this bomb, but I figured that I had only a minute left.

"Spike?" Sam asked nervously. "What's going on down there?"

"Schematics!" I yelled back over the comm. "I need schematics! The timer just sped up, there's about a minute left!"

"Spike," Ed blared, "get the hell out of there, now!"

"No," I yelled. I had to defuse the bomb.

"Sam!" I yelled, remembering that he was still in the building, checking the computer. "Get out! One man down range!"

I heard Sam leaving the building, and I sighed, relieved that he was okay. There was only about thirty seconds now. "There's only about thirty seconds now!" I yelled.

"Spike!" Ed and Sam screamed. "Get out! Now!"

"No!" I yelled back. I couldn't just give up.

"Spike!" Ed and Sam screamed, sounding furious, but also worried. Twenty-five seconds.

I didn't reply, just stared at the bomb, petrified. Twenty seconds. My eyes fell upon a small letter beside the bomb, and read the two short sentences on it.

_She's not going to make it. I won't let her._

_Damn_. "Spike!" Ed screamed. I jumped up and grabbed my tool kit, throwing the cutters in them. I ran straight for the back door, which was closest, but about six yards away. I ran for it, and knew that I was still too close to the bomb. I kept running, as fast as I could, until I was out the door, ten seconds later. I ran about two more feet, then heard the explosion right behind me. The impact threw me a few feet forward, and I flew through the air, landing flat on my stomach, motionless. 

**Sam's POV**

"Spike!" Ed and I screamed. He was staying in there too long. The bomb had about a thirty foot radius, possibly more. If he got out now, he would have just missed the explosion. "Get out! Now!"

"No!" he screamed. Did he have a death wish?

_Damn it Spike,_ I thought. _Get out._

_"Spike!_" we bellowed again. No reply. Five more seconds went by. If he didn't get out now, he was done for.

"Spike!" Ed blared. Still no reply. We waited a few seconds, expecting to see Spike running out the door. Ed began to step forward, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"One man down range," I said nervously. "I'm sure he's coming out now. He's not an idiot." Ed looked at me, his eyes filled with anger and fear.

Just as we looked back at the building, Ed and I began to tear up. A firey explosion errupted into the air, destroying the building. Ed and I spun around, covering our faces with our arms. We looked back at the building a second later, and Ed fell to his knees, screaming. "Spike!" he screamed. He screamed into the air, and Leah, Noah, Luke and I just stared straight ahead for a moment.

"Status," I said, hoping that Spike had gotten out and we just didn't realize.

No answer. "Spike!" I screamed. "Status!" Again, no answer. I spun around and stomped to one of the team's SUV's, and I kicked the wheel as hard as I could.

"Status!" I screamed two more times, running my hands through my hair. I ran around to the back of the building. I knew he didn't run out through the front, but if there was any possible way that he got out through the back, I had to hope that it was possible.

"Spike!" I screamed, looking around for him. The sun was still out, but the black smoke surrounding the area blocked out a lot of light. I looked around for Spike, looking under any rubble that I could find. I kicked over any rocks I saw, and pried any large chunks of the building off the ground, looking for him.

"Spike!" I hollered again. I saw a large, dark figure lying on thr gound. A large piece of rubble was lying over top of it. I ran over, and realized that it was Spike. I checked his pulse, it was weaker than it should be, but it was better than nothing.

"Ed!" I screamed into the comm. I could still hear him screaming, and Leah, Noah, and Luke crying. "He has a pulse! He's around back!"

"What!" Ed screamed. I heard him stop crying, and after a few seconds, saw him running through the cloud of smoke towards me. I was shining my flashlight over at him, so he could see where I was. Leah, Noah, and Luke ran behind him. Ed and I tried to lift the large piece of rubbel off him, but it was too heavy. After a moment, Leah, Luke, Noah, Ed, and I were each trying to get it off of Spike. We finally pushed it off, and saw that Spike had started breathing better when it was off. I grabbed him and ran out of the smoke, then ran to an ambulance. We placed him on the stretcher, then he was being carried away in the ambulance.

"Winnie," I said, my voice grim. I could hear that she was crying, because her voice was extremelly sad. "Pull up the security footage in the coffee shop. Maybe we can get a look at this guy's face."

"I already did," she replied. "He knew the cameras were up high. He had a baseball cap on, and kept his head down. He was definitely watching the footage in the hospital, though. It shows it right here. He was also watching the coffee shop footage when he walked in, too, so he was able to make sure that his face wasn't visible." Her voice was pretty shaky, and I knew that she was trying not to cry.

"Winnie," I said, "he's going to be fine, don't worry." She didn't reply, but there was no time to talk.

We got back into the SUVs, and drove straight to the hospital. I ran to Jules' room as the others went to the reception desk for Spike. I stuck my head in the door, and Greg looked up at me from his chair, worried by my expression. Hank was sitting back on one of the chairs, eyes closed, but Greg stared at me and stood up, his eyes glazed with worry. I guessed that he could tell how worried, scared, and angry I was.

"What happened?" Greg asked, looking at me nervously. I looked over at Jules, then at Greg, remembering that she knew that someone was after Team One. I was panting because I had ran as fast as I could from the SUVs in the parking lot over to Jules' room.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I was still in shock from what had happened. "S-Spike," I finally managed to get out. "There was a bomb, he couldn't defuse it, he's hurt."

Greg immediately stood up and walked out the door, passing next to me and slamming the door shut. "Where the hell is he?" he asked, looking at me, his eyes bold yet also very worried.

"I don't know. The others went to the front desk, I came to get you," I said, looking at him. We walked briskly back to the front desk, Greg using his cane. We got to the entrance of the hospital, and the team wasn't there anymore, so I figured that they were already in Spike's room.

"Michaelangelo Scarlatti," I said urgently.

"He's in room 315," the receptionist replied, not even looking up at us, "but he's unconscious."

We immediately ran to the elevators and went to the third floor, then into Spike's room.

"What the hell happened?" Greg said as we walked in, sending a furious glance at Ed. Ed briefly explained exactly what had happened, leaving out that he had been so upset. Neither of us said anything to him on the way to the hospital because it was obvious that he didn't want to talk.

"Are there at least anymore leads as to where he is?" Greg asked. We all shook our heads and looked at Spike. He hadn't been burned by the explosion, but it did send him flying a few feet forward, and he had a scratched up face from landing the way he did. we were worried that he would have a serious injury of some sort, but he didn't break anything, and he would be able to leave the hospital within the next three days or so.

We stood around for about ten more minutes, then Spike began to wake up.

"Hey," he said, blinking his eyes to clear his vision, "where am I?"

"Hospital," Noah replied, looking at him, "you're lucky you got out of there in time."

"What the hell were you doing?" Ed snapped. "You should've gotten out when you still had a minute left!"

We all glared at Ed, even though we knew that he was right.

"Oh my god," Spike suddenly gasped, sitting up abruptly. We all looked at him, confused by the sudden worried expression on his face. "Jules!" he said, looking at me worriedly. "Where is Jules?"

"She's still in her room," I replied, suddenly tense.

"Get to Jules!" He yelled, standing up and walking over to Ed. We all started running for Jules' room, now worried about why Spike was so urgently wanting us to get there. Spike and Ed were behind us, because Ed was helping Spike go quickly without falling or getting hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sam's POV**

What the hell was going on that as soon as Spike awakes from being unconsious, he tells us all that we have to get to Jules' room? Was she in danger? Was she the next target? I had to get there, and fast. I ran past Noah, Leah, and Luke, who were ahead of me. I didn't take the elevator, there was no time to wait. I took the stairs down to the second floor and bolted to her room. On the way down the hallway, I grabbed my Glock from my belt, and bursted through the door, looking around to see if anyone was there. No Hank, no Jules, but I saw blood on the hospital bed.

"Spike!" I screamed, walking out of the room. The others were all running towards the room, and Spike and Greg were going as fast as they could. "What the hell is going on!"

Spike gave me a fearful glance. "I don't know," he admitted. "There was a note beside the bomb. A threat to Jules, I think. Is she hurt?"

"Worse," I said, looking around, my Glock still in hand. "She's gone. So is Hank."

Everyone stared at me for a moment, slack jawed, as if they didn't believe me. "What do you mean she isn't here?" Ed finally said. He waled into the room after Spike leans against the wall, a fearful, shocked look on his face. "She can't just disap-" He stopped when he walked into the room, then walked back out, a shocked expression now on his face.

"She's gone," he said, getting himself together and grabbing his Glock from his holster. The others all did the same, except for Greg and Spike, who didn't have guns. I turned and saw a nurse standing in the hallway. Her expression became completely fearful when she saw us all with our guns, and she gasped. I quickly grabbed my badge from my coat pocket and held it out to her.

"There was a patient in there, where is she?" I asked.

"I-I don't know!" the nurse said, still frightened. "I just walked in the hallway now."

"Listen," I said, taking a deep breath in, "there was a patient right in this room. She wasn't ambulatory, she was badly injured, and now she's gone, along with her father, who was in there as well."

"I swear," the nurse said again, "I have no idea what's going on."

"Alright," I replied, pointing at Spike. "You need to get him crutches, and we need an imediate lock down of this building."

"Alright," she said before running off. She was back a moment later with two crutches, and handed them to Spike.

"What did that note say?" I yelled to Spike, who was behind me. We were walking down the hallway, checking every nearby room.

"It said _'She's not going to let her. I won't let her.'_" Spike replied, his voice shaky. I blocked off any tears, and was filled with anger. What the _hell_ was going on?

We called in Winnie to let her know what happened, and she said that she would send in Team Three to help. If we were going to check the whole hospital for Jules, we had to do it fast.

"She was down here _ten damn minutes ago_!" I yelled. Ed was right behind me, Spike and Greg were in the middle because they had no guns, and Leah, Luke, and Noah were in the back of the group. After about fifteen minutes we had the whole floor checked, with no sign of Jules. I was grateful at least that we hadn't returned to HQ before coming, because we still had the comms. _  
_

"What's taking Team Three so long?" I yelled into the comm. Something was terribly wrong here.

"Thirty seconds away," Winnie replied. I kicked the wall and ran shaking hands through my hair. I fought off more tears, and we ran down the stairs, not wanting to waste time by using slow elevators. Ed ran up next to me.

"Sam," he said, giving me a nervous look. I could tell that he was furious, and more concerned than ever, but he was trying not to look like he was upset. "We're going to find her. Don't worry."

"Ed," I said, giving him a hostile glare, "you can't say that. This guy took Jules, so I'm not going to pretend to think that everything will be okay."

Ed sighed and fell back a few feet, letting me keep the lead. I ran over to a security guard in the hallway. He gave me a nervous look when he saw us all aiming guns into every room we passed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This place is on lockdown, right?" I asked. The security officer gave me a baffled look.

"No," he replied.

"Well get it locked down!" I yelled. He nodded and quickly said that the building needed to be locked down into his shoulder comm. I could feel my face heating up and getting redder. Fifteen minutes we were clearing the floor Jules was on. That nurse was supposed to get this place locked down, and she didn't. Either she was part of this, or she was just plain stupid. As if on cue, I saw her turn the corner, and she looked at me, frightened again.

"Why didn't you tell them to get this place on lockdown?" I yelled, stopping in front of her while the others went ahead to check some of the rooms.

"I-I forgot!" she replied fearfully. "I'm sorry! You just scared me with you weapons and-"

"You're sorry?" I yelled, cutting her off. "You're sorry! My wife was just kidnapped! She can hardly even move, and she was just kidnapped, and you're sorry? Whoever has her is probably long gone by now, and you're sorry? You had _one_ thing to do, _one _thing, and you couldn't do it! You may as well just go kill her now!"

"Sam," Greg said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away. The nurse gave me a frightened look again, and I knew that I was too hard on her. "Jules is going to be fine. Spike is going to go check the security footage. Why don't you go down there with him?"

"You guys need guns," I said, jogging down the hallway so Greg could at least keep up a little bit. "And I'm only going with Spike to see what happened in there, then I'm out there with you guys."

"Alright," Greg replied, nodding his head. Spike was going down the hallway in his crutches, not really able to do much. He and Greg were mostly just going with us into the rooms, but they didn't have guns. After another minute or so, the building was on lock down, Team Three was there with Glocks for both Spike and Greg, and Spike and I were on our way to the security room. When we got in, the two officers in the room looked up at us.

"We're taking over," Spike said, now in the uniform he came into the hospital in. He had gotten it while we were looking around.

"Alright," one of the officers said as they stood up. "What's going on anyway?"

"A patient here was abducted," Spike explained so I wouldn't have to. I was grateful that he kept it short, because I was on the verge of tears at that moment.

"Oh," the other officer said. "That doesn't sound good."

"No," I snapped at him, "it's not." The officer gave me an offended look, and Spike looked up at him.

"The patient is his wife," Spike explained briefly. The cop nodded and walked out of the room, the other one following. Spike pulled up the security footage, and rewound it to where I ran in to get Greg. I watched nervously, waiting for the man to walk in.

"Here," Spike said, pointing to a man on the screen. He had a cap on, and we couldn't see his face. Just before he walked into Jules' room, he put on a skimask, then walked in.

"Is there volume?" I asked, giving Spike an anxious look. He nodded, and turned up the volume.

I watched the video. The man entered Jules' room, and pulled out a gun. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hank yelled, jumping up from his seat and stepping in front of Jules' bed. The man spun the gun around and hit Hank on the head with the butt of the pistol, and Hank fell to the ground. As Hank tried to stand up, the man whacked him again on the head. Two more hits, and Hank was unconscious. As I watched the video, I didn't try fighting off any more tears. There was no use in fighting them off if I knew that the whole event would just get too overwhelming and I would have to cry. A tear rolled down my cheek at just seeing what he did to Jules' dad, because I knew that Jules wasn't going to be let of easy either.

At first, through watching the video, I thought, and hoped, that Jules was asleep the whole time. "Rewind to where he came in," I said to Spike after we saw Hank get knocked out. Spike nodded and rewound it again. I carefully looked at Jules face, and saw that when the man walked in, she opened her mouth. "Turn the volume up all the way," I said. Spike did. After rewinding again, we could here everything going on in the room.

"No," Jules said when the man walked in, her voice filled with fear. "Please, no." I could tell that she knew that it had to do with what happened when we were at the school, and I let out a shaky sigh. She kept screaming "stop" when the man was hitting Hank.

"Dad!" she screamed when he was knocked out. Then we got to where he walked over to Jules.

"Hey pretty lady," the man laughed cruelly.

"Get away from here!" Jules said to him, her voice raspy. I could tell that she was being as loud as she could, but it still wasn't loud enough for anyone around to hear her.

"Come on, Officer Callaghan," the man taunted, staring at Jules, the gun aimed at her head. "Why don't you just give up now. Save yourself the trouble of having to suffer in here." Jules couldn't even move anything more than her fingers, and I knew that she had no way to defend herself. I watched as tears cascaded down her face, and she began to tap something on her phone, then the man grabbed it and threw it against the ground. He put the gun on the side of his pants then covered it with his shirt.

"You're husband can't save you this time!" he said angrily. "He shouldn't have been able to save you the last time, but Roy was _weak! _I never should have chosen him. It was a stupid idea to involve him in the first place, but at least he did _this_ to you, otherwise it would be a lot harder to do-" I watched as the man raised his fist high in the air.

"No!" Jules screamed. I heard her scream a few different things as this went on, but I couldn't think straight.

"_This!_" he finished as he brought the fist down on Jules' face.

"No!" I yelled, standing up and walking back and forth as I ran my hands through my hair. I saw tears filling Spike's eyes, and I came back. I had to watch. I had to know where he went with Jules.

"Sam!" Jules screamed in the video as the fist came down on her. My heart stopped as I saw him grab a knife from his pocket.

"No," I said under my breath, watching as the man held it before him.

"You see, Officer Callaghan," the man started, looking at the shining blade on his knife, "I could easily kill you with this right now, but I don't think that would be as fun as what I _want_ to do, so I'll just make you suffer a little bit rather than killing you. It'll be fun to see Sam's expression when he see's you so tortured when I get him too. I'm sure he'll hate it."

"No," I said over and over again. I watched as he looked at the knife a little longer, then he put it back in his pocket.

"Time to suffer," he said, laughing. I watched him bring another fist down on her face, then another, then another. That was what the blood was from, I guessed. Her nose began to bleed, and the stitches from the surgery on her jaw opened up. He switched to punching her right in the stomach next. I could hardly bring myself to continue watching, and Spike told me that I shouldn't, but I had to know exactly what this son of a bitch did to Jules. After a while, Jules' lips were just barely moving, and we couldn't hear what she was saying, then she eventually stopped trying to talk. I wasn't sure whether she was unconscious towards the end, or if she was just too hurt to talk. I watched as he quickly walked back into the hallway and grabbed a paramedic jacket and two large, black bags, just big enough to fit Jules in one and her father in the other. I watched as he returned, and put them each in a bag, leaving them partly open so that they could breathe.

We watched the security cameras throught the building, and he finally removed his mask, but kept his head down, then put his cap back on. He walked down with the two bags, and because he was wearing a paramedic suit, no one questioned him. The bags he used were the same bags that paramedics sometimes carried around, so it all looked normal to them. I watched the video of him walking through the hallway, and saw a doctor running past him. The doctor slammed into the man's side, and the bag that Jules was in hit against the wall, the man falling against it, and Jules' bag fell. I closed my eyes tightly, restraining tears. The force of that impact was too much on her, I thought. I knew that if she wasn't unconscious, she would have felt a horrible, horrible pain. I opened my eyes and looked at Spike, who had tears running down his face. He was slack jawed after seeing the man accidentaly ram Jules agains the wall and then drop her afterwards. I looked back at the screen. I had to know where she was. Eventually, he walked out of the building and put the bags in the back of his pickup. There was no license plate on the truck, and he drove off.

"Damn it!" I yelled, standing up again and kicking the chair. I kicked the door and ran my hands through my hair. How the hell were we going to track this guy? We didn't know what he looked like, he only used disposable phones when he called us, and his car didn't have a license plate.

"Sam?" Ed asked over the other side of the comm. "What's going on? Did you find anything out?"

"Yes!" I snapped back, furious with seeing what happened on the video. "The son of a bitch has Jules and we can't even track him! Even if this is that Taylor Smith guy, we have no idea where he is!"

"What about the bank he works at?" Luke said over the comm.

"We're checking that out tomorrow," Leah replied, "but something tells me that he's not going to show up."

"He's not in the building," I said. They each looked at me and nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Noah said through the comm.

"We're going to track any navy blue Dodge Rams that have been in this area in the past hour," I replied. "Spike, I need you to pull up anything we can use. Security footage in nearby buildings, redlights that were driven through, anything we can use to find this guy."

"Alright," Ed said, walking to the SUVs. "Sam, are you getting to your team or leaving Fallon in charge as TL for now?"

"Fallon," I replied. I hopped in the passenger's seat of the car, Ed got in the driver's seat. Leah and Noah took the second one, and Luke and Greg got in the last one. Spike got into the back of the SUV with us, and used his laptop back there.

"I have something," Spike said, not sounding so sure. "There was a blue Dodge Ram near the Toyota dealership about two miles from here, no license plate."

"Alright," I said. "Guys, Ed and I are taking this one. You guys keep driving around. See if you can find him."

"Sam," Luke said.

"What?" I said, getting annoyed. I didn't need to be questioned right now.

"Greg and I are going with you," he said, "it's not safe to just go in pairs. This guy is good."

"Fine," I said. We drove by the Toyota dealership, sirens blaring, but couldn't find anything. We drove around, but didn't find any blue Dodge Rams anywhere.

"Spike," I said, "did you find anything else?"

"Nothing the others aren't on," he replied. Luke and Greg were driving behind us, and we split up a couple times to check streets that were next to or across from each other.

"Hey!" Ed said, "right there." He pointed at a Dodge Ram sitting in front of someone's house, and Greg and Luke came up behind us.

Come on," I said. I got out with Ed and Spike, and Greg and Luke got out too. Ed and Spike ran to the front of the car and checked if anyone was there. They weren't. I opened the back, but there was nothing there. I knew that it was used recently though, because there was a puddle of oil underneath it. Greg and Luke went around the back of the house to make sure he couldn't get out. I pulled out my Glock, and Spike and Ed did the same with theirs. The three of us went to the front of the house.

"Police!" I screamed, opening the door. Ed and I rushed in, pointing our guns around. There were two teenage boys, a woman, whom I assumed was the mother, and a man, that I assumed was the father. Greg, Spike, and Luke got them on the ground, while Ed and I checked the entire house. Fifteen minutes wasted once again.

"What is all of this about?" the man screamed, furious. We let them all get up when we realized that there was no one there.

"We're sorry," I said, walking out of the house.

"You're sorry?" the man screamed, furious with me. "You just broke into my house, you won't even tell me what this was all about, and you dare say that you're sorry? That's all you can say?"

"You know what," I said, spinning around and pointing a finger at him, "no. That's not all I can say. I can tell you that because you didn't have a license plate on your pickup, we just lost fifteen minutes that might have had my wife saved by now. I can tell you about how you're an arogant person because you're acting up so much about us trying to save two lives, and you know what, I bet I could say a lot more, but I don't have the time right now, so why don't you just get back to whatever you were all doing and let us do some work." I turned around, then pulled out a paper out of my pocket and wrote something on it.

"Here," I said, handing him the ticket for not having a license plate on his truck.

"What is this for?" he asked, baffled and offended.

"You're pickup is missing a license plate," I replied, turning to the door.

"I don't have a pickup," he said, looking at me, perplexed.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have an old one, but I never use it."

"What do you mean?" I said, looking at him curiously. "It's parked right out there. There's oil under it and everything from using it lately." I paused, slack jawed, then looked outside. "That wasn't oil," I said. "That was blood." The Dodge Ram suddenly sped off, and Greg, Luke, Ed, Spike, and I each ran to the SUVs.

"Damn it!" Ed screamed, pounding a hand on the steering wheel as we chased the guy driving the pickup.

"What is it?" Leah asked over the comm.

"He was right there!" I yelled. "Right in front of us, and we didn't even know it!"

"Well," Noah said, "you guys are right behind him, so there's no way he can get away this time."

"Yeah," I sighed, "but we can't just ram into him. He might have put Jules and Hank in the back again."

There was a silence, and we kept going after him. We were right on his tail, and for a moment, I actually thought that we would have him, then I saw something coming towards us from the side.

"Sam! Ed!" I heard Greg scream. Then I was hit with a sudden impact. The SUV flipped over three times, and it was left a smoking mess. Thankfully, it landed on its side rather than upside down, but I was badly hurt.

"Sam! Ed!" Greg screamed again a minute later. I saw the car that hit us. It wasn't as damaged as ours, because it didn't flip three times, but it was still damaged.

"No," I said. The Dodge Ram was disappearing before us. For every minute that Greg and Luke weren't moving was equivalent to about how many miles away the pickup was, with Jules inside of it. "Get... Jules," I said, hoping that the comm was still on my head. I moved my arm up to my head to check. It wasn't there though, so they couldn't hear me.

"S-Sam," I heard Ed say next to me. His side wasn't hit, mine was, so he wasn't as hurt as me. "Y-you're arm." I looked at my arm. I hadn't even realized that I was hurt, and that was when I started to feel the pain.

"He shot you," Ed said. His comm was still on, and I pointed at it.

"Can I see the comm?" I asked. Ed nodded and handed it to me as I winced from the pain in my shoulder.

"Greg," I said into it. It was really no use speaking into it, because he had just then walked up to the front of the car. He looked through the busted windshielf nervously to see if we were all okay.

"Sam," he said after looking at Ed, realizing that he was fine, just hurt from the impact. "Are you alright?"

"You have to g-get Jules," I started. "He's getting away with her."

"Sam," he repeated, "are you hurt?" I shook my head stubbornly, then Ed sent me an annoyed look.

"He was shot," Ed answered for me.

"Get on the ground! Taylor Smith! Get on the ground!" Luke screamed. I looked out the busted windshield, and I could see the driver from the other car trying to get out of their car. I recognized the face. Taylor Smith. It was no accident that he hit us. It was planned. Planned so that they could get off with Jules.

"Spike?" Greg said, bending down and looking throgh the window. No reply. I tried to turn around, but my shoulder was killing me. I could only get a glimpse of him, but he wasn't responsive. He was breathing, but he was unconscious.

**A/N: Ugh OK. I know, most of you, if not all, probably hate me right now. I guess that means I owe you an explanation as to why I even did this. At first, they were just going to run to the room after Spike said to get to Jules, and there'd be a guy there who was about to shoot her, but then they'd stop him and stuff. If I did that, the story would be like 20 chapters, rather than over 40 (I'm on the 41st chapter on Wattpad, which this story is also on). Anyway, before I posted that chapter, which I'd already finished, someone commented on it saying they were really excited for the next update. Then someone else told me that I should like have her kidnapped or something. I thought against it at first, then I realized it would make the story a little more exciting, so I _didn't_ post the already-written chapter, and I wrote this instead and posted it. Personally, I kind of wish I didn't do that, because I probably lost a lot of readers because of Jules getting hurt... again. But I had to keep it, so I guess that those of you who for some reason decide _not_ to stop reading, you'll just have to deal with it. And by the way, please don't think that I hate Jules, because she's actually my absolute _favorite_ person on the show. The only reason I had this happen was because of other people who wanted something more to happen. So yeah, sorry if you hate me for this. Please try not to slaughter me if you hate it.**

**-Kelly**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sam's POV  
*****************************************************************************************************************

After pulling Ed from the SUV, Greg tried to get me out. Taylor Smith was driving the other car, which meant that there were more people involved. It could be the other guys that we saw on the video at the school, or it could be more people who just weren't at the school. Either way, they were getting away with Jules. I was furious with Greg and Luke for not going after Jules' captor.

"Get Jules!" I screamed over and over again. Ed just kept telling me that I had to be out first, otherwise I might die myself. I kept screaming at them to get Jules, and finally, Leah and Noah arrived at the scene.

"Go!" I screamed at them through Ed's comm that he had given me. "Get Jules!"

"On it," Leah said. They turned on their sirens and sped down the road, but Jules' captor was probably already long gone.

Two police cars, three amblulances, and fire truck arrived on scene. They pried open the back side door with a bunch of different tools, and pulled Spike out. I was glad to see that he wasn't badly hurt. He was most likely just unconscious because of what had happened earlier that day, and the paramedic said that he would be fine. They had to bust my side of the windshield to get me out, and it took a few minutes before they finally pulled me out. I stood up, thankful that I hadn't hurt my legs as badly as Ed in the crash, and grabbed my shoulder with my other hand. A paramedic walked over to me and told me to go with him to one of the ambulances.

Ed was sitting on the back of anotherambulance, a crutch under his right arm. "You okay?" I heard Greg ask as he walked over to me.

"Look Greg," I sighed, continuing to walk to the ambulance with the paramedic, " I really don't want to talk right now." I didn't mean it in a rude way, and I knew that he knew that, because he nodded respectively, then walked over to Ed and asked him the same thing. Spike was taken off in an ambulance again, and I heard Team Three's voices through the comms. They had found another blue Dodge Ram, but there was a license plate on it, and they spoke with the man who was there. There was no blood in the back of it, and the man had a bunch of alibis because he was at work, so again we didn't know where Jules was. Leah and Noah hadn't been able to track the pickup that we knew Jules was in, and Taylor Smith wouldn't talk.

A few minutes passed while a paramedic wrapped up my shoulder and put my arm in a sling, and I just sat on the edge of the ambulance. He offered me some morphine but I wouldn't take it. I didn't care about the pain, I could only think about how Jules might not make it. She needed medical help. Surely being loaded into a large black bag wasn't going to help her back, and she was punched numerous times! Who the hell does that to a person? Who even tries to hurt someone who can barely move a finger, someone who can hardly speak?

I finally stood up and walked over to Taylor Smith, who was sitting in a police car that had arrived. I walked past Luke, Greg, and Ed, who all watched me. I stood right beside the police car and flung open the door. "Get out!" I screamed. Smith just sneered and stepped out of the car.

"Where is she!" I screamed, getting right up in his face. He didn't answer, he just laughed at me.

"Why would I tell you?" he asked. I felt like pulling my gun out right then and there and shooting him in the head, but I knew that that wouldn't be the right thing to do, even if this guy deserved it.

"Where the hell is she!" I screamed again, pushing him over to the front of the car. He didn't reply, and I shoved him against the front of the squad car, pushing his face against the front of it. He laughed, and I pushed harder. He stopped laughing once it started to hurt, but he still wouldn't answer me. I spun him around after a moment and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You can go to prison for life if you don't fess up, alright? So I recommend that you tell me where she is right now." I said in a low, furious voice. He didn't reply.

"Fine," I said, shoving him back into the police car.

"Sam," Ed said, walking over to me with his crutch, "come on. We have to get to the hospital. I nodded and walked with him. I hopped into the same ambulance as him and leaned against the side of it as they closed the doors. He just sat on the stretcher, staring at the ground hopelessly. He didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to talk, so we rode in silence, other than the paramedic urging us each to take some morphine. Ed didn't take any because he didn't feel like it, and I didn't even care about the pain, so we each denied it until the paramedic finally gave up. When we got to the hospital, we each walked in, Ed refusing a wheelchair. I had lost a lot of blood, so they kept telling me to take one too because I kept staggering, but I refused it. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and find Jules.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and didn't answer it first, not wanting to talk to anyone, and then I realized that it could be whoever took Jules. I immediately grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the screen. _Unknown number._ I tapped Ed on the shoulder and answered it, then put it on speaker.

"Where the hell is she?" I demanded, trying not to scream.

"Woah, woah," the man on the other end said in a mocking voice, "calm down Officer Braddock. You wouldn't want to upset your wife here, would you? You're on speaker, so she can hear everything you say."

"Sam!" I heard Jules' voice scream.

"Jules!" I yelled, relieved to hear her voice, yet also fearful for what they were doing to her. I still heard the car running on their end, and clenched my fist. We could have had her, whe could have gotten her.

"S-S-Sam!" I heard her yell again. "I-I thought th-they sh-shot you!"

"They did, babe," I replied, falling back into a seat beside me. Ed stared at the phone, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. I knew why, too. We could hear Jules' strained breathing, her speech pattern was much worse than it was before she was taken, and we could each hear the man laughing on the other end. "I'm fine, though. Are you okay? What did they do to you, Jules?"

"She's fine," the man spat out. "She's alive, barely alive, but alive. That's all that matters, right?"

"You stay the hell away from my wife," I spat into the phone furiously. "You do _anything_ else to her, and I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

"You can't tell me what to do, Braddock," the voice laughed. "And I don't think you'll risk coming after me when I have your wife with me. I don't think you'll risk her life for that."

"S-Sam!" I heard Jules scream. Then I heard her cough and scream, then there was just silence.

"Jules!" I screamed. No reply. "Jules!" The phone fell from my hand, and there was just silence. Ed just stood there and stared straight ahead, his jaw dropped, his eyes filled with anger, confusion, hate, sadness, worry, fear, and hopelessness.

"Jules!" Ed screamed. I saw his eyes filling with tears, and I saw his lips tighten like he was trying not to let out a cry. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I stood up and kicked the chair next to me as hard as I could.

"Damn it!" I screamed, kicking another. Everyone in the room stared at me, including a few security officers who had gathered in a bunch to see if there was any danger. Some of the people were giving me confused looks, and a mother was holding on tight to her small child in her arms, fearfully looking at us. I grabbed another chair and threw it against the ground, furious and boiling with rage. I looked at Ed, who was just standing there, staring at the ground, his jaw dropped.

"They killed her," I said, staring at Ed, filled with confusion and sadness, "didn't they?"

"I-I don't know," Ed said, giving me the same look back. "I don't know."

**Jules' POV**

"Jules," my dad said when he walked in. Greg gave him a warning look. Sam had just left the room and Ed told Greg that he to stay with me. The thing that bothered me the most was that Ed said that I wasn't safe alone. Why wasn't I safe alone? And why did Ed look so furious yet also so concerned when he walked into the room to get Sam?

I looked up at Greg, who walked over to me. My father stopped talking when Greg shot him a look. They all knew that my father didn't approve of my job, and I knew that Greg didn't want him making me feel even worse than I already did.

"What's going o-on?" I nervously asked him. Greg just ran a hand down the back of his head nervously.

"I have no idea, Jules," he admitted. "What ever it is, it doesn't sound good. he called again."

"No," I said under my breath. Not again.

Greg sat on the chair that was on the left side of my bed, and my dad stooped down on the right side of my bed.

"Hey," he said. I could hear the concern in his voice, but he tried to keep it calm and friendly. I risked a glance at his face, expecting a furious expression. I was surprised to see a worried expression on his face, and he didn't seem angry at all.

"Hi," I said nervously. I hadn't talked to him for a long time now, and I wasn't sure exactly what to say to him. Do I say hello? Do I tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me? Do I ignore him? Do I tell him that he should just go home now and save himself the trouble?

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, not wanting to talk with him.

"You should get some sleep," he said.

"Fine," I said. That was the one good thing about my eyes beings so swollen. My dad wouldn't know when I'm awake or not, so he wouldn't be able to get angry at me for not sleeping, and he wouldn't talk to me as much.

My dad smiled and stood up, then sat in the chair on the right side of my bed. I waited until he closed his eyes, which was about thirty seconds later, and turned on my cell. I quickly typed in a text to Greg. He replied almost immedately, and we texted for a few minutes.

_Me: Hey.  
Greg: Hey, how r u feeling?  
Me: Well, my leg is in a cast, I have 2 broken arms, and my throat and chest r killing me, so I'm doing pretty well :)  
Greg: Yeah. I guess that was a stupid question  
Me: Ya. Kind of.  
Greg: So, what r u going 2 do abt ur dad?  
Me: Hopefully he'll just get bored with me like he usually does, then he'll just leave  
Greg: Come on, J. Don't talk like that. I can tell that he is really worried abt u.  
Me: Yeah. Maybe. I'm not so sure myself though.  
Greg: U just wait and see. I'm sure he will end up being fine. If not, u have a bunch of police officers 4 friends, so we can always "take him out" if u need us to ;)  
Me: Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Greg.  
Greg: Alright, alright, I'll shut up._

We texted for a little over an hour, then Greg's phone died, so we talked until my throat started killing me. Greg told me that I should try to rest, but I told him that I wasn't tired, which was pretty much a lie. I was _really_ tired. I just wasn't in the mood to sleep. I saw Sam stick his head in the door. His face was red, he was sweating, and he looked really upset.

"What happened?" Greg said, immediately picking up on Sam's unease. Spike caught his breath for a moment, and I could tell that he was really worried about something.

"S-Spike," he finally got out. "There was a bomb, he couldn't defuse it, he's hurt."

Greg immedately grabbed his cane, stood up, and walked out the door, sending me a quick glance. "Where the hell is he?" I heard Greg yell as he slammed the door shut. My dad jumped up after hearing the door slam shut, and gave me a quick look.

"You awake?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied, my voice hoarse.

"Where did Greg go?" he asked, concerned. "Didn't Ed tell him to stay with you?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "I'm not s-sure. Sam just ran in and s-said that Spike got h-hurt. I-I'm not sure." I began to get worried for Spike. He couldn't defuse the bomb? He was hurt? All I could think was that the bomb exploded right next to him, and I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. Again, my dad didn't know what to say, so he just tightened his lips and stared at the ground.

Less than a minute later, I saw someone in the hallway. They had a baseball cap and a ski mask on. "D-Dad," I said. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with concern when he heard my fearful voice.

"What is it Jules?" he asked, looking at me worriedly. Just then, I saw the man walk into the room. They held out a gun at my dad.

"No," I said, seeing the man. "Please, no."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" my dad asked, jumping up from his seat to confront the man.

"Dad!" I screamed, although I knew my voice wasn't loud enough to alert anyone. "No!" The man spun his pistol around and whacked my dad on the back of his head with it. "Stop!" I screamed over and over again.

"Dad!" I yelled, filled with fear. Two more times he was hit on the back of the head. "Dad!" I yelled again as the gun came down once more. My dad finally fell unconscious, and I wished that I could get up, but every time I tried to move my arms or legs, they hurt horribly. I saw the man walk over to me, and tears began to fly down my cheeks.

"Hey pretty lady," the man snickered. I could see the wry, twisted smile on his face, and his repentless, evil eyes, but the mask covered everything else.

"Get out of here!" I screamed, my throat burning horribly as I spoke. I tried to lift up my arms to push him away, but they hurt too badly, and it was only making me hurt even worse than I already was. I watched him as he fliped the gun back over, and aimed it right at my head. I looked at the safety. It was off. I looked into the barrel of the pistol, and I could see the bullet inside of it.

"Come on, Officer Callaghan," he taunted, resting the gun against my temple. I knew it was risky, but I tried to type out a message to Sam on my phone.

_Help. Gun 2 my hed. He wil kil me if u-_

Suddenly a hand came flying down at mine, and knocked the phone from my hand, just before I hit send. He stuck the pistol in the side of his pants and covered it with his shirt. "You're husband can't save you this time!" he said, his voice loud, but quiet enough that no one would come running to the room to see what was going on. "He shouldn't have been able to save you the last time, but Roy was _weak! _I never should have chosen him. It was a stupid idea to involve him in the first place, but at least he did _this_ to you, otherwise it would be a lot harder to do-" he rose his fist in the air, and I suddenly became more fearful than I've ever been before.

"No!" I screamed. "Please! Not again! Sto-"

The fist came down on my face, just as the man finished off his sentence with one word. "This!" he said.

"Sam!" I screamed when the fist made contact with my face. It hurt worse than the day that Roy and his guys were pounding on me. "Sam!" I screamed again, even though I knew that he wouldn't hear me.

I watched him pull a knife from his pocket, and my heart stopped. He was going to kill me, wasn't he? I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Sam. Or to Sadie. Or even to my father, whom just a few minutes ago I was annoyed with for being there, and now I was scared to death because he was hurt. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to the team. Instead, they would just casually walk in here, Sam most likely in the front, and see me on my hospital bed with a knife through my heart.

"You see, Officer Callaghan," the man started again, admiring the knife, "I could easily kill you with this right now, but I don't think that would be as fun as what I _want_ to do, so I'll just make you suffer a little bit rather than killing you. It'll be fun to see Sam's expression when he see's you so tortured when I get him too. I'm sure he'll hate it." He sent me a wry grin, and slid the knife back into his pocket.

"No," I cried, now hopeless. No one was going to come in to save us. Hoping for someone to come was useless. He had a gun. Spike was hurt. Everyone was there with him, and they wouldn't just leave his room right away to see me when they already knew, well, thought, that I was okay. "Please," I begged. "I have a daughter. Please, don't do this." I was suddenly deluged with sadness and fear and also anger. I was furious with this man. Not for myself, but for Sam and Sadie. If he did this, they would be left all alone. I didn't even want to imagine Sam without me, because I knew he wouldn't make it through it very well. And Sadie. She was too young to lose her mother. I lost my mother, and I knew how hard it is. And I was furious for what he did to my father. My father didn't do anything to him, he only asked what he was doing.

"Time to suffer," the man snickered. I saw his fist rise high into the air.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could, which obviously wasn't loud enough. He brought the fist down on my face, and my nose began to bleed. I spat out a little bit of blood. He broke my jaw. _Again._ He punched me a few more times, reopening the stitches where they had operated on my jaw, and those began to bleed aswell. What hurt even worse was when he started pounding on my stomach. I could hardly breath, and I coughed and wheezed, unable to let out a cry for help. He punched me in the face again, and stopped. I was finally able to say something. "P-p-please, I'l d-do whatever you w-want just s-stop, p-please!"

He smiled and punched me again, and I mouthed out the words _please stop, _then I thought it best to give up. I couldn't take it any longer. I'd been fighting for days not to cry, not to be weak, and to keep myself strong so that Sam wouldn't worry about me, but I just couldn't do it any longer. Not after he's knocked out my father. _Not_ after he's started attacking me after I'd just gone through hours of surgery and days of constand pain. _Not_ after he said that he was going to get Sam too. I looked up at the ceiling, the world spinning around me. The man walked out of the room, and I found it tiring just to watch him. I took deep breaths. This was it. He was going to take me to some dark room and try to kill me, just like I've seen others do. Except this time, no one would be there to save me like I was there and my team was there to save kidnapped people. This was _really _it. No one knew how to track him, not even Spike, and he was going to torture me, then kill me.

I saw him walk in with two large black bags. He had a paramedic uniform on, and I stared at him. Why was he even doing this? I tried to think, but I had so many different thoughts flying through my head. I watched him as he lifted up my father. It seemed like he hardly had any trouble with lifting him up, and I realized that he could have hit me a lot harder than he did, and I knew that he _would_ eventually hit me harder. I looked hopelessly at him as he walked over to me.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this?" I asked, my words coming out in quiet, short breaths. I tried to breathe steadily, but I was so scared. The man didn't reply, just sneered again and lifted me up. I didn't even try to resist, because I knew I wouldn't be able to. He removed all the wires and IVs attatched to me, and put me in the bag. I watched as it got darker and darker, until only a small light from the partially unzipped bag shone in. My whole body was aching more than I could ever imagine possible, and then he lifted me up in the bag. I looked through the hole as we walked. My vision was a little blurry, but I could still make out some of where we were walking through. I saw the ceiling and counted every light I saw on it. I had to stay awake. I wasn't going to slip into unconsciousness. Maybe I would be able to say something when we got to the front of the building. I heard a quiet ring, and then felt the ground moving as the man set my bag, me in it, on the ground. An elevator. I saw him as he unzipped my bag and looked at me.

"Good," he smiled. His ski mask was now off, and I could recognize his face from somewhere, but I couldn't concentrate enough to remember where from. "You're asleep." I saw a wry grin grow on his face, and his eyes grew evil. "I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time, Callaghan, and now I can do it without you even knowing I did it, which makes it even better."

_No,_ I thought. I felt a foot jam into my side, and I gasped in pain. He kicked me harder, much harder, than he had punched me, and then he kicked me again. Pain shot through my body like an electric charge, and my eyes grew wide in terror. The pain was too much, too, too much. The elevator stopped, and he quickly zipped up my bag most of the way again, then lifted it up again. I could hardly let out a sound as he walked with us in his hands.

"Hello," I heard my captor say to someone.

"Help!" I said as loudly as I could, although I knew it was as loud as a faint whisper. The man who had walked past us didn't hear me, and I lost all hope. My abductor walked for a few more minutes at a leisurely pace, then I heard running in the hall.

_Sam,_ I immediately thought, thinking of the sound of his shoes hitting against hard ground when he was on a call. The sound of him running to save a person's life when he is on a call. As soon as I thought it I remembered that he would have no idea that I was missing. For all I knew, he wouldn't know that until what, an hour later? Three hours? _Ten?_

"Pardon," I heard a voice say just ahead of us. Suddenly I was thrown against what I suspected was a wall, and something, which I assumed was my abductor, came crashing in on my other side. The impact of being crushed between a wall and my captor was horrible. I felt a pain surge through my body worse than being punched right in the face. Worse than being kicked in the side. That pain was then met with an even worse pain. I came crashing to the ground, by back hitting the floor first, then my head jerked forward and hit against the ground. I was rolled onto my side after falling to the ground, and I screamed, although I knew it was hardly loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry," the same voice said behind us.

"Don't worry about it," my abductor said in a kind voice to whoever knocked into him. I let out another scream as my captor quickly jerked my bag upward, turning my body back onto my back.

"Did you say something?" the man said behind us.

"No," my kidnapper said.

He tried to get a better grip on my bag, only to jerk it upwards. I let out another pained cry and tears covered my face. "Damn it," I heard my captor say. The bag turned, and I was suddenly up-side-down, which only made me even more light headed. I assumed that he had slung the bag over his shoulder to make sure that I wasn't crushed between him and a wall again. I continued to cry, my nose and opened stitches bleeding as I did so. My jaw ached wretchedly as I cried, so the more I cried, the more it hurt, and the more it hurt, the more I cried. I had though before that there was no pain worse than being shot after being nearly beaten to death, but then I realized that it could get worse, in fact, it was nearly one-hundred times worse now.

I was suddenly met with a breeze, and it was bright around me. I took in a shuddering breath. We were outside. I knew then that Sam wouldn't save me. The thought of it seemed like a fantasy now, and I realized how badly the situation was. I was going to die. As the man opened the back of his car, he kept moving, and the slightest movement hurt me. I was still upside down, and my blood was rushing to my head. A moment later, I was being put into the back of what seemed like a pickup truck, and my father's bag was placed next to mine. Every bit of light disappeared, and I heard a loud thud. He closed the back of the pickup.

I was met with another terrible pain as the pickup began moving, because the bumps on the parking lot sent the car moving up and down, which hurt horribly. We rode for a few minutes, and I just lied there, staring up at the darkness above me. I was in too much pain to fall asleep, and I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to scream when I got the chance, to let someone know that I was in this bag. I heard a groan beside me, and was filled with fear until I remembered that my father was there too. I heard him groan a few more times, then I heard him say something.

"Where am I?" he asked fearfully. "Wh-what happened?" It took him a moment to remember what had happened. "Jules," he whisperd suddenly, realizing that I was probably hurt too. "Oh my god, Jules!" he screamed. I heard him wresting to get himself free in the bag, but it was no use.

"D-D-Daddy," I finally managed to get out when he had stopped making noise. My voice was frighteningly quiet, but I still hoped that he had heard me.

"J-Jules!" he said a second later. "Is that you, baby? Jules?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"D-Daddy," I just cried again, relieved that he heard me. I hadn't called him _daddy_ for such a long time, and years before I had vowed to myself that I would never call him that again, but today was an exception.

"Jules," he sighed, relieved. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Y-yes," I started, crying quietly. "H-he h-hurt me. He s-says he's going t-to k-kill me." I couldn't wrap my mind around things. There were too many thoughts going on in my head. To many things that I just couldn't concentrate on because of the pain.

"Where are you hurt, baby?" he asked .

"E-everywhere," I replied. "H-he p-punched me and k-k-kicked me. H-he says he's g-going to g-get S-Sam. H-he says he-he's going to k-kill me." I began coughing up blood from my broken jaw, and then started coughing and wheezing from the pain in my throat, and the pain everywhere else. Not a single part of my body wasn't in pain. Not a single part.

"Jules," my dad said, "don't talk, okay? Just breathe. Just breathe." I didn't reply, just did what he said. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. After about fourty-five minutes, the car stopped, and I grew fearful. Now what?

"D-Dad," I said, "a-are you a-a-awake?"

"Yeah baby," my dad replied. "I'm awake. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

The back of the car opened, and a dim light entered through the bag. "Let us go!" I heard my dad scream as his bag was pulled out. I knew he couldn't get out, because when the guy zipped up my dad, he left the whole at his feet so he couldn't unzip it. With mine, he left it at my head so I could breath better, and also because he knew that I wouldn't be able to move my arms enough to unzip it.

"Shut up!" I heard the man scream.

"No!" my dad screamed as loud as he could. I heard a gunshot, and then I heard my dad scream.

"D-Daddy!" I screamed.

"I'm fine," he said. "He just shot my foot, that's all, baby. Don't worry." I began to find it harder to breathe, fearing that my dad was badly hurt. I heard my dad let out a grunt, then I didn't hear anything.

"He's fine," I heard my captor say, "I just knocked him out."

I didn't try to say anything, because I knew that it would only end up with me in more pain. The man carried us away somewhere for about ten minutes. The man was talking on the phone to someone, and he had set us down on the ground.

"Police!" I heard Sam's voice screaming not too far away. "On the ground!" I heard Spike's, Greg's, Ed's, Luke's, and Sam's voices nearby, then the man picked up our bags again. I screamed Sam's name over and over again, but it was so faint, and I knew that he would never hear me. About ten or fifteen minutes later, he ran with our bags, bouncing them up and down over and over again with us in them, which hurt me even worse. He carelessly threw us back into the back of the pickup. The car suddenly sped off, and I heard Sam scream something behind us. He was so close, but I couldn't make enough noise for him to hear.

I heard sirens start blaring behind us, and for a few minutes, we were driving. I hoped that Sam would find a way to stop my abductor without ramming into the pickup, because that might just kill me. We rode for a while, and I became even more and more hopeful, then I heard a loud crash behind us, and the sirens stopped. I also heard a gunshot, and I suddenly lost all hope. Had someone crashed into Sam? Was he alright? My head was spinning. Was I ever going to be saved? Was Sam alright? What the hell was happening?


	19. Chapter 19

**Jules' POV**  
****************************************

"Sam," I whispered sadly when I heard the load sound of colliding metal and sirens suddenly stopping. Tears leaked from my eyes as I lied there, staring at the pitch black top of the bag. I didn't bother screaming. I was too hurt. my chest, sides, and back were hurting with an unfathomable pain, and I wept for what felt like an hour, but I knew that it was most likely ten minutes or so.

I heard my dad groan beside me once again, and remembered that he was shot. "D-D-Dad," I blubbered. "A-a-are you o-kay?" At first he just mumbled a response, then he began to speak clearly, sounding hurt.

"I'm fine," he answered, trying to sound like he wasn't hurt. "I think he bandaged me up while I was unconscious. What about you?"

"I-I th-think Sam is h-hurt," I said, more worried about Sam than me.

"What?" he said in a concerned voice.

"I-I heard him y-yelling, then when w-we were p-put back in h-here," I paused, woefully thinking about the loud collision "I h-heard sirens, th-then w-we were d-driving. I-I h-heard a-a gunshot th-then a l-loud c-crash, th-th-then the s-sirens s-stopped."

"Baby," my dad said, sadness, hurt, and pity in his voice. He left the word hanging in the air as the pickup traveled at full speed over the road. I cried, tears covering my face. I was still coughing up blood every few seconds, but it wasn't much. My dad had no idea that I was coughing up blood, or how badly I was hurt. I knew he was hurt too, but I didn't want to talk about it, because he would have no idea how much I was hurting. I wasn't sure why, but I thought that if I told him how badly I was hurting, he wouldn't care, and that he would only care about himself. I felt bad about it the moment I thought it, but I didn't stop believing that it would happen that way if I told him that I was hurting a lot.

We drove for a few minutes, then the car turned, and I went flying against the side of the wall of the bed. I screamed in pain when my dad came against the other side of me and pushed me onto my side. "Jules!" he screamed, trying to inch away. He tried to inch away, but the pickup was at an angle that kept us at one side. Suddenly it stopped, and I heard the passenger's door open, then slam shut.

"Hey," he said, opening the back of it. I was crying loud enough for him to hear, and he gently grabbed the bag I was in.

"P-please!" I screamed, tired of the cruel treatment, "j-just l-let me g-go! I-I c-can't t-t-take it anym-more!"

"Sorry Jules," a different voice said with a small tinge of regret in his voice. He carried the bag with me in it with two hands, and I heard another car door open. I was placed on back seats, and my dad was screaming in the bed of the pickup.

"Shut him up!" the voice of the first man yelled.

"You do it!" the second man said. "I'm in the middle of getting her where she's not going to be thrown around your car like a piece of garbage! You can't just let her get tossed around like that."

"Are you having second thoughts, Renovick?" I heard the first man say.

"You really think I'd give up when we're in this deep?" Renovick, the second man, said, annoyed by the question. "Plus," he continued, calming down, "if we want this thing to play out, we're going to need Jules alive."

"Good," the first man said, holstering his gun. I heard my dad screaming in the bed of the pickup, and then he went silent.

"D-Dad!" I screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut. What the hell was going on? This wasn't supposed to even happen. Someone on Team One was supposed to die in an explosion, I thought. Not like this. Not by making them suffer or crashing into them and shooting them. Something more was going on here. Something horrible.

"You're dad is fine," the first man spat out cruelly. "I just knocked him out so he'd shut up." I took a few shuddering breaths, then tried to calm down, but I was too hurt. I could hardly even move my fingers, and I had three casts on. I heard the door that the man put me through slam shut, then heard the passenger and driver doors shut closed, then the car started up again.

"Let's make a phone call, shall we Officer Callaghan?" the first man said cruelly.

"You s-stay aw-way from my t-team," I said, furious.

"Here," the man said, "I do believe this is your husband's number, am I correct? Five five five, three nine four, eight seven six two?"

"L-leave him a-alone," I said, coughing up a little blood again. I closed my eyes from my burning throat. I couldn't stand it. It hurt too much. I was too weak and hurt.

I heard the phone ringing, and wished that I wasn't so weak. I wished that I could grab the phone and hang it up. I didn't want to hear Sam's voice, that was, if he was even alive.

"Where the hell is she?" I heard Sam's voice order, furious and fearful. I let out a relieved sigh to know that he was alive. I had thought that he was the car that got crashed into, and now I was fearful that another member of the team was injured.

"Woah, woah," my abductor said in a mocking voice, "calm down Officer Braddock. You wouldn't want to upset your wife here, would you? You're on speaker, so she can hear everything you say."

"Sam!" I blubbered, relieved to know that he wasn't killed. I took a few shuddering breaths, and tried to hold back tears.

"Jules!" he yelled, sounding surprised and relieved that I was also alive

"S-S-Sam!" I cried. "I-I thought th-they sh-shot you!"

"They did, babe," I replied. A horrible fear pricked my spine. He _was_ shot. "I'm fine, though. Are you okay? What did they do to you, Jules?"

"She's fine," the man said in a cruel voice. "She's alive, barely alive, but alive. That's all that matters, right?" Barely alive. I knew that it was true, but I hated to accept it.

"You stay the hell away from my wife," Sam snapped at him, his voice fearful and furious. "You do _anything_ else to her, and I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

"You can't tell me what to do, Braddock," my captor laughed again. "And I don't think you'll risk coming after me when I have your wife with me. I don't think you'll risk her life for that."

"S-stay a-away from S-S-Sam," I said, quiet enough so that my abductor could hear me but Sam couldn't. I suddenly felt a horrible pain in my chest, then another, then another. He was punching me, or hitting me with the butt of his pistol. I wasn't sure what was hitting me, or which man, but it felt like something steel, like a steel bat or club.

"S-Sam!" I screamed in pain. I couldn't take it. I stayed awake, but I coughed up more blood when the bat hit me on the side of my head. I wheezed, but couldn't speak. I didn't have it in me.

"Jules!" Sam screamed. Fear pricked at his voice, and I tried not to pass out from the pain. I had to stay awake in case Sam came. I didn't want him scared like he was last time at the school. I hated to see him so scared. I couldn't reply, and the two in the front didn't say anything either.

"Jules!" Sam screamed again. I heard the desperate fear and sadness in his voice, but again, no one replied. I would have if I could have, but I was too weak. Too hurt.

"Jules!" I heard Ed scream a second later. I let out a horrible cough that stung my throat and chest, then I looked through the light where the zipper was partially opened. I wanted to say something, but I knew that it wasn't worth the trouble of being hit again.

"Damn it!" I heard Sam scream. I heard something like chairs being flipped over and kicked, and I could only imagine what he was thinking. He was thinking that they killed me.

"They killed her," I heard Sam say, his voice filled with confusion and sadness, "didn't they?"

"I-I don't know," I heard Ed's voice reply, filled with the same confusion and sorrow as Sam's. "I don't know."

The man hung up the phone, then laughed. "Can you believe how well that went?" the first man said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the second man, Renovick, said, furious. "You could have just killed her, then this whole thing would be screwed up!"

"Oh calm down," the first man snapped back, annoyed. "You can hear her coughing and crying back there, she's still alive. I'm sure she can take a few more hits. Plus, I got someone to make sure she stays alive back where we're keeping her."

"Fine," the second man said. I could see hardly anything through the open zipper, but I could see the metal bat in front of me, between the two front seats.

It felt like we were driving for nearly another hour, but I figured that it was only another ten minutes or so of driving. The front doors opened, and the first man grabbed me. I hated the first man. I hated both of them, really, but the first man was much more horrible, and he wasn't gentle at all when he carried me around in the bag I was in. The second man grabbed my dad.

"Come on, Cal," the first man said.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Cal, the second man said. I guessed that his full name was Cal Renovick, considering that the first man had called him Renovick before.

"Well you have to go faster, alright Reno-" suddenly I was thrown forward a foot or two, and came crashing down on the ground. I felt a horrible pain throughout my body as met the top of a short stairway. I rolled down it, hurting every part of me as I did so.

"Damn it!" the first man said. I heard him running down the stairs that I was mistakenly thrown down. I coughed up more blood, and got light-headed.

"H-h-help," I managed to say in shuddering breaths.

"Take this one!" Cal screamed, handing the bag with my father in it to the first guy. "God Anthony! You're such a klutz! You can't just go throwing her down flights of stairs! Idiot!"

"I tripped!" Anthony, the first guy, said in his defense.

"I don't give a damn if you tripped! You just threw her down a flight of stairs! God, you probably killed her," Cal yelled. "Just go ahead of me. I'll catch up." I heard Anthony walk off with my dad, then when I couldn't hear him anymore, Cal opened the bag.

"God," he said, seeing my face when he unzipped it. "What the hell did he do to you?" I just stared up at him, hopeless. I knew that he couldn't tell that I was awake, but that probably didn't matter to him anyway. He kidnapped me, why should he care if I live or not. "God," he repeated, "if you're dead," he let out a sigh and didn't finish his sentence. He placed his middle and index fingers on my neck.

"Agh," I groaned quietly as he touched my neck. It hurt so badly to be touched anywhere.

"Oh thank God," Cal sighed, a relieved expression coming over him when he heard me speak.

"W-why the h-hell should y-you g-give a d-damn if I'm a-alive?" I spat out at him, furious that he had kidnapped me and my father, hurt my father, and frightened Sam and Ed the way he did.

"Look, Jules," he started.

"D-don't c-call me Jules," I snapped at him furiously.

"Listen," he said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to do this but-" he looked over to see if Anthony was still there, then looked down at me. I could see the regret in his eyes, but there was also fear, and some anger, though I wasn't sure whether or not the anger was directed at me. But he still kidnapped me. I couldn't just forgive him for that.

"B-but what?" I spat at him. "C-come on, C-Cal. B-but wh-what?"

"He said he'll hurt me if I don't," Cal said, looking at me fearfully.

"D-did he s-say h-he'll kill y-you?" I snapped.

"No," Cal replied. "He said he wouldn't kill me. He'd just hurt me."

"L-look at me C-Cal," I said, disgusted with him. "D-do you th-think he'll h-hurt you as m-much as h-he h-hurt me? D-do you! I-if you th-think y-you'll be h-hurt, th-than y-you're b-blind. Y-you th-think you'll be h-hurt? L-look at m-me. I c-can't even m-move and y-you're k-kidnapping m-me, a-and you're a-afraid of b-being h-hurt."

"Jules," he said, staring at the floor rather than at me, "I can't just get you out of here. He'll find me."

"Th-then c-call my h-husband! C-call the p-police! E-even b-better, c-call my t-team! Y-you won't g-get in t-trouble, and th-they'll stop him from h-hurting y-you!"

Cal just shook his head. "I'm sorry Jules," he said, zipping the bag up all the way. It got hotter in the bag with every second I was in the bag. He lifted the bag up, me still in it, and carried me to where the other man was. It was about a two minute walk, but he finally got to where Anthony had carried my father to. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear them talking.

"Tony," I heard Cal say, "you're lucky you didn't kill her. God, if you did that," he sighed and didn't finish his sentence again. If he killed me _what?_ What were they planning? Why did I have to be alive?

"Oh shut up," Anthony said. I heard metal clink a little far behind me, and I assumed that he was grabbing something off a table, or putting something on it. "She's not dead, so what's the problem? I only dropped her twice. It's not a big deal."

"Twice?" Cal yelled, furious sounding. "What the hell do you mean _twice?"_

"Look," Anthony sighed, "I'm not sure if it was the girl or her dad, but some doctor bumbed into me in the hospital, rammed me against the wall with the bag, and I dropped the bag. Not a big deal, they're both alive, so..."

"God," Cal sighed, walking past me. "You need to be more careful. You're going to end up killing her."

"Why do you care so much about her living?" Anthony said, annoyed.

"Because!" Cal yelled. "We have to keep her alive for this thing to work out!"

"Whatever," Anthony said.

They talked for about an hour, and I was finding it harder and harder to breath with the bag completely zipped up. I knew it was no use saying anything, because they wouldn't hear me, and it would only waste more air. Finally, I heard Cal walking past me. "C-Cal!" I said as loud as I could. I heard him stop, then he stooped next to the bag I was in.

"What?" he asked.

"I c-can't b-breathe," I managed to stutter out. "U-u-unzip the b-b-bag."

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, unzipping the bag just enough so that air could come in. "Sorry Jules," he said, "I didn't mean to zip it all the way earlier." I could tell by the way that he talked that he really was sorry, but I still couldn't forgive him. If he really cared about me, he would have contacted the police already.

Another few hours passed by, I wasn't sure how many, but I assumed it was dark outside already. Cal and Anthony talked the whole time, and I could hear them laughing about something, but I didn't bother to try to listen to what they were saying. I wanted nothing to do with them. I just wanted to be saved, but I had no hopes of that happening.

Cal walked over to me after a while with a bottle of water. "Hey," he said. I could tell that he was a little nervous each time he came over to me. I knew that he didn't want any of this to be happening, but I couldn't help but be angry because he hadn't called th police or my team, or even Sam yet. "Uh, are you thirsty? I mean, I can tell by the way you're talking that your throat hurts. Sorry, uh, do you want some water?"

"Y-yeah," I said to him, trying not to sound furious with him. If there was anyone for me to be angry with, it was obviously Anthony, not Cal. Really, the only reason I was angry with him was because he hadn't called my team, the police, or Sam. I thought that he was better than this, but I knew that he was afraid of getting hurt.

"Here," he said, gently pouring water into my mouth when I opened it slightly. My jaw stung horribly when I opened my mouth, but the water still soothed my throat a little bit. When I closed my mouth, Cal stopped pouring the water, and he looked at me. I could tell that he really felt bad about what was happening, and I could tell by his expression that he wished that I wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Jules," he said, "I really am" He zipped the bag up again most of the way, but left a gap so that I could breathe.

I heard my dad groan again in the bag next to me. "Wh-what the hell?" he said. "Jules?" he said, remembering what was going on. "Jules! Where are you?" I heard him wrestling with the bag he was in, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to unzip it.

"Shut up!" I heard Anthony yell. He knocked my dad out again, and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling somewhat responsible for Anthony continuously knocking out my father.

A few more hours passed by, and then I heard something like nails clicking on the floor, and heard a bark, then a voice. There were people nearby.

"Go, go, go!" I heard Anthony yell. I heard Anthony run off.

"What about them?" Cal said.

"Just leave them!" Anthony said. "No one is going to know that there's people in there! They probably won't even notice that the bags are even there!"

"Tony," Cal said, running over with him, "who the hell is even here anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Anthony said quietly, "just stay quiet. They'll be out of here in no time. It's probably just some homeless guy looking around for a place to spend the night. They do that, right? I've heard of homeless guys checking out old warehouses and stuff."

"Yeah," Cal said, "or police officers checking the warehouses out to make sure no kids are doing drugs and to make sure no homeless people _are _living in them. Now shut up," Cal said. I heard them running down a hallway where they wouldn't be seen or heard. I assumed that they were running to another room, because their voices became distant. I heard the clicking of dog nails coming towards me, then I heard footsteps.

"H-help!" I yelled, although I knew that it probably came out as a whisper. The dog came over next to me.

"What you got, Shep?" I heard a man say. The dog let out a bark at the bag my dad was in. _Thank God,_ I thought. I was really going to be saved.

"Alright bud," the man said, "let's check this thing out." I heard him unzip my dad's bag.

"Woah," he said. The dog walked over to my bag and I could hear it sniffing at it.

"H-h-help," I pleaded again. I was so close to being saved.

"Another one?" the man said. As he unzipped my bag, I saw a police uniform on him. I was relieved to know that I would be saved.

"Damn," he said under his breath. He stood up and stared at me for a moment, then looked at my dad and checked his pulse. "At least the one is alive," he said, looking back at me sadly. "Poor thing."

"N-n-no," I said, although I knew it was too quiet for him to hear. "I-I'm a-alive." He just looked at me and didn't even realize that I was alive. _Check my pulse, damn it!_ I thought. _Check my pulse!_ But he didn't. He just looked down at me sadly, then clicked the button on his shoulder comm.

"Hey," he said, "I just found two bodies in black ruffel bags, one dead one alive."

"Right Beckman," the static voice on the other end replied. "Hand him off to me at the front of the building, then you can go grab the dead one, see if we can find an ID on them."

"Yep," the officer said, pulling my dad from the bag. "It's a shame," he said into his shoulder comm. "Here," he said, "I'll send you a picture of the dead one. See if you can get a positive ID on her."

"Right Charlie," the man on the other end said. Charlie took a photo of me in the bag and I lay there, staring up into the camera. The damn idiot didn't even try checking my pulse. He walked out of the room leaving the bag half unzipped, and I watched him. The dog stayed beside me, whimpering and clawing at me.

"Come on, Shep," he said. The dog was reluctant to leave. _Please, _I thought, _please realize why he's still here._

"What is it, boy?" the man asked, walking over to the dog curiously. He set my dad back on the ground carefully, then knelt next to the dog. The dog got into a position where he had his hindquarters sticking in the air and his stomach and head against the ground, then he looked me right in the eyes.

"No way," he said. He reached his fingers and pushed them against my neck.

"Agh," I cried as he touched them to my neck. It hurt so much. So, so much.

"Damn," he said, eyes wide in surprise when he heard me. "You're alive?"

"Y-yes," I whispered, my throat burning. "I-I've b-been alive this wh-whole damn t-time you i-idiot," I said, looking furiously at him. He grabbed his shoulder comm.

"Hey," he said urgently, "I need a medic down here right away. She's still alive, and awake."

"J-just c-carry me u-up," I said, not wanting to be left alone.

"Sorry," he said. "Can't risk you getting hurt anymore than you are."

"I-I've j-just b-been nearly b-beaten to d-death after b-being in the h-hospital f-for a few d-days bec-cause I was s-shot and also n-nearly b-beaten to d-death. I th-think I can handle you c-carrying me up," I sighed, annoyed by his stubbornness.

"Listen," he said, standing up and hauling my dad over his shoulder, "I can't just carry you, I'll end up hurting your back."

"J-just c-carry me in th-the bag," I said, now furious. "I-it's not g-going to make me a-any worse th-than I a-am!"

"I'll be back in a minute with a medic," he said turning around. I sighed. Maybe he'd be back with a medic in a minute, but I wouldn't be here anymore if he does come back. I'll be long gone. I tried to protest, to tell him that the people who did this to me were still here, but he ran off with my dad. About a minute later Cal and Anthony came running back in the room.

"Zip up the bag!" Anthony whispered urgently. "Grab her and let's get out of here."

"C-Cal," I begged when he leaned over my bag to zip it up again, "p-please. H-he was c-coming down with a d-doctor. I-I'm going to d-die if I d-d-don't get h-help."

"Jules," he said, giving me a nervous look, "you know I can't do that." I began crying when he zipped the bag up all the way. I was never getting help, was I? He was just going to kill me, and I'd never be able to see Sadie and Sam again, or the rest of the team. Anthony and Cal ran out, Cal carrying me in the bag as I sobbed.

"Shut her up!" Anthony screamed.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Cal snapped, annoyed. "I can't hit her, that might just kill her!"

"Fine," Anthony said, ripping the bag I was in from Cal's hands roughly. "I'll just do it then." I suddenly grew horribly fearful. I had actually trusted Cal somewhat. He was only doing this because he was afraid of Anthony, but Anthony enjoyed making me suffer. Suddenly he pushed me up against the wall.

"Anthony!" I heard Cal yell. A punch was thrown at my stomach, and I only cried louder. Then another punch was thrown at my head. I got light headed, and suddenly, everything sounded so distorted, and I felt unconsciousness tugging at me. Within seconds, everything was black, and I could barely hear the world around me, then everything was silent.

**Sam's POV**  
************************************************************************************************************

After I kicked another chair, a doctor walked out to the ER, then he looked at me and walked over to Ed. "Listen," he said quietly to Ed, "I don't know what's going on here, but he's disturbing other patients, so can you get him to shut up or something?"

"Why don't _you_ shut the hell up?" Ed asked, standing up from his chair. I glared at the doctor. I hated him as soon as he said that. He wants me to shut up when I think my wife might have just been killed?

"Pardon me?" the doctor said, baffled. "I am the manager of this hospital, and I will not be spoken to in such a way!"

"This man's wife was just abducted from _your_ hospital," Ed said, getting up in his face, trying to control his anger, "and now, she might have just been killed, so I think you had better shut your _damn_ mouth and get the _hell_ out of here."

The doctor gave Ed a surprised and regretting look. "I-I'm truley sorry," he said apologetically, "I-I had no idea, I swear. If there's anything I can do, ask me."

"How about you get us fixed up so I can go find my wife," I said, taking a step toward him. If he said no, I would be even more pissed. I blamed him for Jules' disappearance, because he should have had this hospital safer, where no one would be abducted.

"Yes!" he said, motioning for a doctor to come over. "Of coarse!" He ushered us to seperate rooms, him taking Ed's room, the other doctor taking me to a room to get my arm fixed up. An hour later, we were out of the hospital. Ed hadn't broken his leg, thankfully, and my arm was fine. It had hit my shoulder, but it was nothing serious. The doctor told me that I shouldn't be too rough with it, but I didn't give a damn what he said. I had to find Jules.

"And when we get my wife back here," I said to the manager, "you do everything you can to get her fixed, up, and for free. I don't want to hear you saying that it's _too much work_ for your doctors."

"Of coarse," the doctor said, nodding at us. Greg and Luke had driven to the hospital to pick us up when we called them to tell them that we were leaving. The doctor told me that I should stay in the hospital because of my shoulder, but he had stitched it up and given me morphine, so I told him that I'd come when we found Jules. _If we found Jules._

"Ed," I said as we jogged into the parking lot, "did Sophie pick up Sadie?" I had forgotten all about Sadie throughout the events of the day, and I hoped that Sophie picked her up.

"No worries," Ed said as we hopped into the back of the SUV, "I called her. She's at our house."

"Thanks," I said. I couldn't get my mind of Jules. Where the hell was she? Was she even still alive? I couldn't bare the thought of her not being alive. She _had_ to be alive. I couldn't live without her, and Sadie couldn't just live without a mother.

_Jules_, I thought to myself,_ if you're out there somewhere, alive, please don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I will do anything to save you, Jules. _**_Anything_**. I looked out the window as we drove, and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Alright," I said suddenly, breaking the slience, "we are going to find Jules, and we are going to get her safe. No matter what it takes."

"Yes sir," Luke, Noah, and Leah said over the comm. Greg and Ed nodded.

"This son of a bitch isn't going to get away with this," I heard Winnie say.

"That's for sure," Fallon, from my team, said.

"We're going to get her safe, Sam," Crogan and Ross said at the same time, trying to reassure me. I didn't need reassurance. I _wasn't_ going to let Jules die.

"She'll be home by morning," Rubin said.

"Yup," Wayne agreed over the comm.

"Come on guys," Jake said. "Let's go find Jules."

I appreciated the reassurance from my team, and Team One, but it only got me a little worried. I could hear the concern in their voices. They weren't sure whether or not we'd ever find Jules, but I knew that I wouldn't let these guys get away with this.

"Ed," I said, looking over at him. "Roy, is there anyway we can contact him? See if he knows anything about what's going on."

"Greg," Ed said, "go to the jail. We're going to have a little talk with my son of a bitch of a brother." Ed made a U-turn, and we headed down to the jail, sirens blaring. The others scattered around the city, searching every square inch for a blue Dodge Ram. About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the prison.

"Hey Ed," one of the prison guards said as we waked in. "Luke, Greg," he said smiling. "Hey Sam," he said. "What brings you guys here tonight?" It wasn't dark out yet, but I knew that the sun would be setting soon.

"Jules was abducted," I said, not even looking at him. It was Oliver, one of our friends. He wasn't a close friend, but practically all of the SRU know him.

"What the hell?" he said, sending me a look as if he didn't believe me. He ran over to us as we entered, leaving two other guards at the entrance. "What happened?" he asked, surprised and concerned.

"Not sure," Greg said. "Someone broke into her hospital room and took her and her dad. If you see any blue Dodge Ram's, pull them over and check for Jules and another guy. That's be her dad." Oliver already knew about what happened at the school to Jules, mostly because he was one of the officers that came to arrest Roy after the incident.

"Yes sir," Oliver said, walking down the long corridor with us. He unlocked the metal gate and walked through it with us, locking it back up afterwards. "If you don't mind me asking," he said, "how the hell does someone get out of a hospital with two people without being arrested on spot?"

"He stuffed them in duffel bags," I replied, staring straight ahead as we walked briskly down the hallway. "Put on a paramedic jacket. No one would have any reason to question him."

"Damn," Oliver said. "So what are you guys doing _here?"_ he asked.

"We need to talk to Roy," Luke said.

"Alright," Oliver said, turning a corner ahead of us. "Follow me. I know where he is."

"Thanks," I said. Oliver was a good man, never going to far with his questions if it was something as devastating with this. I had always respected him for his good nature. After a minute or two, we were at Roy's cell. I walked up to the bars and glared at him as he sat on his prison bed, staring at the floor.

"Roy," I said. He looked up at me sadly.

"Hey," he said, standing up. He had a glum expression on his face, and I wasn't sure why.

"Where the hell is Jules," I hissed. I wanted an answer, and I wanted one fast.

"What?" he said. "I thought you got her out of the school? What happened?"

"You know damn well what happened, Roy," I said, furious. "Where is she? Where did they take her?"

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, a baffled expression on his face. Ed and Greg stepped up at the cell bars. Ed's face was bright red, and I could tell that he was ready to start yelling at his brother.

"Jules was abducted," Greg said before Ed could start screaming at Roy. "We know it has to do with what happened the other day at the school. Taylor Smith was involved, and we know that he was at the school with you, Roy. Tell us where she is. Now."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Roy said, looking at Ed for him to believe him. "Ed," he pleaded, "you have to know that this has nothing to do with me. You know me, I'm your own brother."

"Damn it Roy!" Ed yelled. It was obvious that he had been holding in anger from what happened at the school since it happened, and now that _this_ was going on, he was letting it all out. "I don't know you. You're _not_ my brother, Roy. My brother wouldn't nearly beat someone to death and then get his buddies to _abduct_ her and then hurt her even worse!"

"I swear," Roy said, sitting back on his bed, "I have no idea what this is all about. I know Smith was taken in earlier, but I didn't know what for. I have no idea what's going on with Jules. All I was told was what I had to do at the school."

"You were _told_ what to do at the school?" Greg asked. "I thought you did that because you were angry. I thought you were running this whole thing."

"Hell no!" Roy said, obviously a little offended. "I'm anything _but_ in charge of all of this! Smith came to me, told me he had orders from a few other guys to get me to do what I did at the school for them. He said they'd kill me if I didn't! He said they chose me 'cause I had reason to be angry, and then he kept talking me into it. Eventually he got me angry enough at you, and I flipped out! I've been telling the cops that Smith was part of this, but I didn't know where he was!"

"Damn it," Ed said under his breath.

"Do you know anyone else who might be involoved in this?" I asked Roy calmly, although I really wanted to get out of this damn prison and find Jules as fast as I could.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy nodded, thinking. "Uh, Tony, Tony Valesco! That's the name I'm looking for. Anthony Valesco. He's probably one of the guys in charge. I can't imagine these guys would do something like this, though. Then again, they did hire me to, well, you know."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Come on guys. We'd better go."

"Yeah," Ed said, turning around. I let the others get ahead of me.

"Thanks Roy," I said. I didn't know why, but I actually believed him. I didn't think Roy was capable of doing _this_, especially considering that he could have killed us all down at the school but he let us leave instead. I would never think of Roy as a good guy again, not after he and his guys pounded on Jules the way they did, but I still didn't think he would do this.

Roy gave me a baffled look as I left. I knew he was surprised that I thanked him, but he did give as a huge lead.

"Spike," I said into the comm, then left the word hanging in the air.

"Damn it, guys!" I said. "Where's Spike?"

"Still at the hospital," Greg replied.

"Alright," I said. "Jake, then need you to try and find out where a man named Anthony Valesco is. Luke, I need you to make sure Spike get's police protection outside his hospital room. I'm not risking another person getting abducted by this guy."

"Right," Luke and Jake said.

"Hey!" I heard Fallon yell over the comm.

"What is it?" I asked her, not expecting the sudden yell she let out.

"I see a blue Dodge Ram! No license plate!" she yelled.

"Greg," I said.

"Already on it, Sam," he said. "Where are you, Fallon?"

"King Street," she answered. I heard her sirens start blaring. We were met up with her in five minutes. She had the pickup pulled over.

"Sam," she said when I got out. I looked at her expectantly, but I could tell that she wasn't to pleased. "I didn't see anything in the back, and the guy has a couple different alibis. I gave him a ticket for not having a license plate. I don't know. I decided to keep him puled over so that you could get a look at him.

I walked over to the person in the car. "Hey," I said calmly, just incase it was a person who just happened to be driving a navy blue Dodge Ram without a license plate, "I'm going to have to ask you to just step out of the vehicle and place your hands in the door slowly."

"What's all this about?" the man asked, baffled as he stepped out. "I know I don't have a license plate, but, I don't understand."

"Someone was taken from the nearby hospital and their abductor pulled out in a car matching your description, without a license plate," I replied, waking to the back of the pickup as Fallon stood next to the man, who had his hands placed on the side of the vehicle. I popped open the hatch to the bed, and looked inside. Nothing. I looked around it for a minute. There wasn't even a speck of blood in there. I walked back to the man.

"You say you have an alabis?" I sighed, running and hand down the back of my head as I walked over to him.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a stunned look. "I have a bunch! I swear, I had nothing to do with this!"

"Alright," I said, walking away. I didn't think it was this guy anyway. He didn't seem as tall or as strong as the guy in the video, and the guy in the video had brown hair. This guy's hair was blond. I let him go, and told him to get a license plate, then walked back to the SUV and crashed in the seat, tired and stressed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I said, sitting back in the seat and closing my eyes for a moment. "How the hell are we going to find these guys?


	20. Chapter 20

**Jules' POV  
*****************************************************************************************************************

I woke up with blurry vision and aching limbs. The rest of my body was also in pain, especially my chest and sides. My jaw was killing me from the punches I took in, and I wasn't even sure where I was. At first when I woke up, I thought I was still in the hospital, and I had forgotten all about the previous day. Then I heard a voice behind me. Anthony. I knew that I would never forget his voice for my entire life, then again, I probably only had a few days of my life left.

"Damn it," I heard him say. What now? Did he drop another person down a flight of stairs? The son of a bitch dropped me _twice. _Who the hell is dumb enough to drop the practically dead person that they abducted _twice?_ I groaned without even realizing it. I thought about Sam, who thought that I was dead. Then I thought about Ed, who was there with him, and also thought that I probably died. If I was lucky, Anthony called them again and told them that I was still alive. If I wasn't lucky, which I had a high assumptions that I wasn't, the entire team thought that I was dead. I thought about my dad, who probably woke up in a hospital bed freaking out because he had no idea where he was.

I realized that I was no longer in the black bag. What time was it? Had I been unconscious for long? Where was I now? Was it day? Night? I groaned again when I felt my sides, back, and chest throbbing wretchedly. It was horrible. I would have rather been dragged by a car than tortured like this. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to get my vision to clear. When it finally cleared, I saw Cal sitting in front of me. He was a few yards away, and he was doing something on a computer. He had an extremely focused expression on his face, like Spike when he was cracking a code into the mainframe of a building, or trying to get a look at surveillance. It was a look that meant they didn't want to be yanked out of their concentration. I watched him as he typed away on his computer. I thought about Spike, then I remembered the explosion that Sam said happened, when Spike couldn't defuse a bomb. Was he alright? Was he in the hospital still?

I started thinking about Sam then, how he was shot. He said that he was alright, but Sam always tried to act alright if we were each hurt, because he didn't want me worrying about him. Then I started to think about Ed. I knew that Ed would be furious about this, and he would try his hardest to find me. The others would also all try their hardest, but I began to think that they wouldn't ever find me. I started thinking about Greg. He was like a father to me, always trying to protect me, watching over me, trying to make me feel better when I was upset, joking around with me, and keeping a watchful eye over me. Something my dad never was for me. Of coarse, I was worried to death about my dad, but I couldn't help but think about how Greg was a better father figure than my dad. That was when I started thinking about what a great father Sam was to Sadie. She absolutely adored Sam. He was her world, both of us were. That's when I thought about how much I would probably miss of her life. If I died now, I wouldn't be able to be there for her fifth birthday, or her tenth, or thirteenth, or sixteenth, or eighteenth. I wouldn't be able to take her out for her first drink, a small one of coarse, when she turns twenty-one.

I hadn't realize that I had started to tear up until I began to actually cry, which hurt my throat badly. From the pain in my throat, I let out a horrifyingly wretched cough. I coughed up more blood, and Cal looked at me, wide-eyed. "Hey," he said, running over with a cloth that he had sitting there. There was blood on it, but I wasn't sure why. He quickly wiped up the blood on my face, then walked away for a minute, coming back with a water bottle.

"You awake?" he asked, looking down at me, not sure.

"Y-y-yeah," I replied weakly.

"Here," he said, tilting the bottle of water over a bit. Water streamed into my mouth, soothing my throat. I thought of how Sam was so tender when he poured the water into my mouth at the hospital. I began to cry louder, and Anthony walked past on the phone.

"Take her into the other room, will you?" Anthony said, covering the microphone on the phone.

"You go in the other room!" Cal objected. "I'm not going to risk getting her any closer to dying!" As soon as he said it, Cal sent an apologetic look down at me for saying something like that. Anthony sighed and walked into the other room, and I just lied on the floor for a moment, crying.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked, looking at me nervously. "Are you hurting?"

"Y-yes," I said. Was he blind to the fact that I had three broken limbs, a swollen up, bloody, hurt face, a broken jaw, and that my whole upper body was killing me? I continued to cry.

"Do you need some, like, pain killer or something? There might be some here," he said.

"I-it's not th-that," I said, annoyed.

"What is it?" Cal asked.

"G-God," I snapped, "i-isn't it o-obvious? I-I'm going to d-die in h-here. I-I'm never goint to s-see my d-daughter again, I-I'm never g-going to s-s-see Sam again, I-I-I'm never going to s-see my team a-again. O-one of my t-team m-members was b-badly injured b-before you c-came and d-did this to me, a-and I don't e-even know if he-he's okay or n-not!"

"You don't know that you're going to die in here," Cal said, staring at the ground, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"L-look at m-me!" I yelled, furious. I knew it came out more of a quiet, strained scream, but it was as loud as I could go. "I-I c-can't even m-move! I'm c-coughing up b-blood from a b-broken jaw, C-Cal! I-I can h-hardly t-talk prop-p-perly! T-tell me I-I won't d-die in here! S-swear to G-God that I'll l-leave here a-alive instead of i-in another b-black bag on a s-stretcher! T-tell me that m-my d-d-daughter will g-grow up with her m-mother!"

Cal just kept staring at the floor, then stood up and shook his head. "Tony said he had someone that could take care of you, I'm going to trust him on that."

I let out another cry, and stared at the ceiling. I scanned the room with my eyes. It looked like an old, boarded up house. There was a single window on the other side of the room that was mostly covered by boards, but I could partially see through gaps in the boards. It was cloudly out, and raining. Perfect. I knew that it had been at least a few hours, because it was bright out..

"H-how long was I a-a-asleep?" I asked, staring out the window solemnly.

"A day and a half," Cal said, looking at me. "You should probably get something to eat."

"C-can't e-eat," I replied grimly. "J-jaw b-broken. I n-need s-stuff I can d-drink th-through a s-st-straw."

"Oh," Cal said, taking a moment to think. "Wait here," he said. Oh, well he _really _needed to tell my to _wait here_. I was planning on getting up and running away. I wouldn't be surprised if he was blind. What was this, the third, fourth time that he said something that obviously wouldn't happen? I heard him grabbing something from a bag. "Tony!" he yelled. "I'm going out really quick. I'll be back soon!" He looked down at me. "I'll be back. Just, don't say anything in front of Tony. Make him think you're asleep again." I didn't reply to him. I just stared out the window. Somewhere out there, Sam and the rest of my team all thought I was dead. My dad, too. And what about Sadie? What had Sam told her?

I didn't realize how much time passed by, but Cal left, and then came back. Thankfully, Anthony hadn't come back into the room while he was away, so I wasn't shoved into black duffel bags and dropped down flights of stairs anymore. "Here," I heard Cal say. He stooped beside me with two different plastic cups with straws in them. One was a smoothie, the other looked a little chunky, but it was liquified.

"W-waht is it?" I asked, looking at the odd drink.

"Strawberry smoothie and something I made myself back at my place. Sorry it took so long."

"B-but what i-is it?" I asked.

"It might sound nasty," he said, giving my a nervous glance, "but it's better than nothing. It's blended spinach, tomato, carrot, and broccoli. It's better than having to chew food with a broken jaw, right?"

"Th-thanks," I said, taking a sip from the straw as he set it against my lips. I expected a horrible taste, but it wasn't as bad as I tought it would be. Even if it was bad, though, I still would have had the entire thing. I was starving. The smoothie was like a gift from Heaven at the moment. I loved smoothies, especially strawberry ones, so I was grateful when he gave it to me.

"I'm really not a bad guy," Cal said, looking down at me. "I-I just really don't want to get hurt by this guy, you know? I mean, I know you're really badly hurt, but, well, Tony is just _really_ strong, and I guess that he could accidentally kill me or something. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if he did kill me."

"I-I know," I said to Cal, "I just d-don't unders-stand why y-you d-d-don't just c-call the po-police. H-he could g-get ar-rested and y-you could just d-drive to the p-police and g-go with th-them when they g-get him."

"Cal!" I heard Anthony scream from the other room. "Help me out with this thing!" Cal looked down at me appologetically, then ran off to the other room with Tony. A few minutes later, they walked in with a large bed that was in disgusting condition. The bed was small, maybe only five feet long. A kid's bed.

"You really think this thing is long enough?" Cal said, giving the bed an unsure look.

"It's better a bed than no bed," Anthony said.

"I guess," Cal said.

"Here, help me get her onto this thing," Anthony said, walking up to me.

"Alright," Cal said. "Just be careful, try not to hurt her any worse."

"I know," Anthony said, "I won't drop her again."

Cal walked over to my feet and Anthony walked over to my head. He abrupty swung my arms over my head. I screamed in pain when he did so, and Cal looked at me nervously. Cal grabbed my feet, but didn't left them as abruptly as Anthony did. When they tried to lift me, Cal held onto my feet and Anthony held my hands, which left my body dangling in the middle. I screamed in pain from having to bare any weight with my arms and legs, crying as loudly as I could. Cal looked at me apologetically as they lifted me and walked over to the bed with me, then he gently set my feet on the bottom of the bed. Anthony wasn't so careful. He just dropped my upper body against the top of the bed, and I whacked my head against the headboard.

"D-damn it," I cursed from the sharp pain in my head. Anthony didn't bother doing anything, but Cal _tried_ to help, which only hurt me even more. He didn't touch my head, but he pulled my legs towards the bottom of the bed a little bit more, which put a horrible stress on my legs and only made me scream in pain even louder. When he was finally done, I was lying flat on the bed. He came in carrying three pillows.

"N-now what?" I said at seeing them. Did he really think I cared about that kind of comfort? I just wanted to go to the hospital. It was ironic how, just two days ago I was telling Sam how much I wanted to go home, and now I'd rather be stuck in a hospital for a year because I wanted to get fixed up.

"Can you sit up a little?" Cal asked.

"I c-can't e-even move my h-hand," I replied, angry at the question, "d-do you r-really th-think I'll b-b-be able to s-sit up?"

"Sorry," Cal said, lifting my upper body up as he put pillows behind me. "Here." When he was done putting the pillows there, he pulled me more towards the top of the bed again, so I was propped up on the pillows, and my feet were no longer hanging off the edge of the bed. I cried from the pain of being moved around again, and tears soaked my face.

"Okay!" Anthony yelled enthusiastically as he walked into the room. Why don't we make a phone call now that Callaghan is finally awake!"

"G-get the h-hell away from m-me you s-s-sick son of a b-bitch." I said, glaring at him. Hatred boiled inside of me.

"You speak to me that way one more time," he warned, leaving the threat hanging in the air. He walked over to grab Cal's laptop.

"You set it up so there's no way to track us?" Anthony said, looking at Cal expectantly.

"Yeah," he said. "They can't track us, plus, that computer guy is still in the hospital after the crash, so they wouldn't be able to track us without someone from another team anyway."

"S-Spike?" I said, taking in deep, fearful breath. "W-what the h-hell did you d-d-do to him!" I began to get horribly fearful when he said Spike was in the hospital, and more tears fell from my eyes.

"He's going to be fine," Cal said, gently resting a hand on my shoulder. "He just got hurt in the crash."

"C-c-crash?" I asked. Was Spike driving the car I heard crash?

"Yeah," Cal said, "the one Sam, Ed, and him were in. He's getting out of the hospital tomorrow, so don't worry." He walked behind the laptop with Anthony before I could say anything else. They talked for a second, then Anthony cracked a smile.

"Sam has a Facetime, Jules, am I right?" he asked, grinning wryly at me.

"N-no," I cried, tears running down my face still. "P-p-please! C-call him, t-t-text him, j-just don't d-do th-this to h-him!" Anthony laughed, and Cal looked at me apologetically. Anthony turned the Mac around, and it was already calling Sam. Anthony put on a ski mask, and Cal put a ski mask on too, but he stayed behind the laptop, while Anthony walked over next to me where the laptop camera was facing.

"Shut the hell up!" Anthony yelled, punching me in the face. I screamed, then he punched me twice in the stomach. I was in too much pain to speak, too much pain to scream again, because it only made my throat hurt worse. I coughed up a little blood, but Cal didn't wipe it up this time. He just stared at me.

I didn't want Sam to see me this way. I didn't know what I looked like, but considering that a day and a half ago a police officer thought that I was dead, I knew that I looked worse than I did when I was at the hospital. I let out a sorrowful sigh when I saw Sam's face pop up on the screen. He was in his SRU uniform, and I could tell that they were in the SUV, because I could hear sirens.

"Listen," Sam said, not even looking at the screen. He was staring out the windshield of the car with an anxious expression on his face as they drove in the car. I heard Ed saying something in the SUV, and Greg too. "I can't talk right now Spike," he said. "We found another blue Dodge Ram."

"Officer Braddock!" Anthony said in amusement. Sam's face immediately went white, then he looked at his phone screen, and I saw the fear and sorrow in his eyes. "I know Scarlatti has been video calling you a lot to check in on what you're doing, but you still shouldn't assume that it's always going to be him calling you!"

"Jules!" he screamed. "Stop the car! Stop the car!" he screamed at Ed. "It's not this guy, she's not in a car anymore." Sam's expression immediately went to hopeless as he looked at me.

"Oh my god," he said quietly under his breath, "Jules. Jules." I saw tears filling his eyes, then I saw pure hatred replace the sorrow.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Sam screamed. "What the hell did you _do!_ You _killed_ her!" he screamed. His face got bright red and he started cursing at Anthony. The SUV abruptly stopped, and Sam hopped out. I saw Ed and Greg step over to see what was going on, and they stared at the camera, jaws dropped, tears building up in their eyes.

"She's not dead," Anthony said, getting their attention again, "not _yet."_

"Prove it!" Sam screamed. "You sick son of a bitch! You prove that she's still alive and maybe I'll believe you!" I saw the hate in his eyes, and the grief.

"Fine," Anthony said, annoyed. He grabbed the Mac and set it down on my stomach so that Sam could see my face. I stared at the screen. Greg had a few tears running down his face, and he stared at me, slack jawed. Ed was just staring at me, his eyes a wild mess of confusion and hate and grief and sorrow. Sam's face was still bright red, and he stared at me through the camera.

"Come on, Callaghan," Anthony snickered. "Say something to your pretty little husband." I would have said something if I could have, but my throat hurt too much. If I tried to speak, it would only come out as a whisper, that Sam couldn't even here through the computer. I just stared at Greg, Ed, and Sam.

"I said say something!" Anthony screamed, outraged. Again, I didn't say anything, so he punched me across the face. I didn't let out a cry, but a few tears streamed down my face, and a little bit of blood dripped from my lip. My nose started bleeding, too, and I knew that it was broken.

"What the hell!" Ed screamed.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Greg bellowed. After I was hit, tears ran down Ed's, Sam's, and Greg's faces.

After I didn't say anything, Anthony told Cal to hold the computer. Cal lifted it up, and I knew what was happening. I wanted to say something to get him not to do what he was about to do, but I knew it was hopeless. I expected just a fist, but then I saw Anthony leave the room. Cal set the laptop down on the table right in front of my bed, and he grabbed the cloth that he used to clean the blood I spat out. Of coarse, the blood coming from my mouth couldn't prove that I was alive. It could only prove that I was hurting horribly and that my jaw was still broken. Cal also grabbed the water bottle from before and then stood next to the bed I was on.

"Jules," he said quietly, "I'm really sorry. I don't want any of this to happen but," he stopped, not sure what to say. He wiped up the blood on my face, and wiped up the blood coming from my nose.

"Get the hell away from her!" I heard Sam screaming. I looked back at the Mac, Sam was distraught, and he was leaning against the SUV, trying not to start freaking out worse than he already was. "Damn it, get away from her!"

Cal didn't even look at the computer, but I knew that he heard what Sam said, because I saw the regret in his eyes. He knelt down next to my bed, and looked at my left hand. "Okay," he said. "Move your fingers if you're awake." I wiggled them a little bit. He was smart. "Alright. Move them again if you want some water." I moved them again, and he smiled faintly at me, pleased to see that I was responding. "Can you open your mouth yourself?" he asked. "Move your fingers if you can't." I moved my fingers, and he nodded. He gently opened my mouth for me, and lightly tilted the bottle, looking at my hand still.

"Alright," he sighed, "move your fingers when that's enough." When I had enough water, I moved my fingers a little, and he stood up, smiling at me a little. "I'm really sorry, Jules," he said. "I don't want this to happen, but don't worry. You're going to get out of this alive, I'm sure." I knew that he wasn't sure of that, but he was only trying to keep me reassured.

"I said get the hell away from her!" Sam screamed. Ed and Greg were also screaming for him to step away. Cal walked over to the computer. "You damn killed my wife," Sam said, crying, "so just get the hell away from her."

"She's not dead," Cal said. "I can prove it, look." He carried the comuter over and aimed the camera at me, gently putting my arm over my chest so that Ed, Greg, and Sam could see my hand. "I was just giving her some water so her throat wouldn't hurt," Cal explained, although the hate on Greg's, Sam's, and Ed's faces didn't change.

"Just prove it!" Sam screamed.

"Fine, fine," Cal said. "Jules, move your fingers if you can here me." I moved my fingers a little bit, and I could see the utter relief on Sam's, Greg's, and Ed's faces when I moved my fingers.

"Oh my god," Sam said, still furious and upset, but relieved that I was alive. "Jules," he said, "I'm going to find you. I promise. I won't let them kill you." I just stared at the screen, then I heard Anthony walk back into the building in the room next to us.

"Damn it," Cal said under his breath when Anthony came walking in with the steel bat. He gave an evil sneer at me, then at the computer.

"Anthony!" Cal screamed, still holding the computer where Sam, Greg, and Ed could see it. "No! I already proved that she's al-" He was too late. The steel bat came crashing down on my stomach, and I began coughing up more blood. He hit me twice more with it, just as hard, and I started coughing and wheezing.

"Jules!" Sam screamed, his face filled with an immense sense of concern. "Jules!" I coughed up more blood, and Cal set the computer down on the table.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Cal yelled. "You're going to end up killing her! I told you, I already proved that she was alive!" Anthony just shrugged his sholders and lifted the bat up once more.

"She has to talk," Anthony said. Cal screamed at him again, then I saw the bag flying down at my stomach again, and squeezed my eyes shut. It hit with a horribly painful force, and I screamed. The water had slightly eased the pain in my throat.

"S-S-S-Sam!" I screamed, looking hopelessly at the camera. "I-I l-love you."

"I'm going to get you out, Jules!" Sam screamed furiously. "I won't let them do this to you!"

"S-S-Sam," I said again, "I-I'm g-going to be f-fine. D-don't w-worry. I l-love you, S-Sam."

"Jules," Ed screamed. "You hang on there, okay. We're going to get you, just hang on!"

"E-Ed," I said, "i-it's o-okay. J-just tell S-Sophie I s-said th-thanks for w-watching S-S-Sadie these p-past few days."

"Julianna Callaghan," I heard Greg say, "you are _not_ going to give up now. You are _not_ going to give up. We are going to find you, and you are going to come back to the hospital."

"Wh-where's my d-dad?" I asked.

"He's at your house," Ed replied.

"T-t-tell him I-I'm s-s-sorry," I said.

"For what, Jules?" Sam asked.

"F-for g-g-getting him into a-all of th-this. H-he wouldn't be h-hurt if h-he didn't c-come to s-see m-me. I-it's m-my fault."

"Listen to my, Jules," Sam said. "It is _not _your fault." I could tell that he was trying not to cry, and although I couldn't see Greg and Ed anymore because they were back in the car, I could tell by the way they spoke that they were tyring not to cry as well.

"J-just t-tell him I l-l-love him," I said.

"Jules," Sam said, giving me a serious, concerned look, "you can tell him you love him when we get you out. We aren't carrying any messages for you, Jules, because you are going to leave there with us, alive."

"S-Sam," I said, looking at him on the screen.

"Yeah Jules?" he replied.

"D-d-do you r-really think that I c-can g-get out of h-her a-a-alive? B-bec-becasue I d-don't, Sam. J-just t-t-take care of S-Sadie for me, o-okay b-baby?"

"Jules," Sam said, shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut, and tightening his lips. I saw a tear run down his cheek, and I smiled at him a little bit.

"I-I love y-you b-baby," I said to him. He just gave me a sorrowful look, his jaw dropped, not sure what to say.

"Jake!" Sam finally yelled over his comm. "I need you to track the call I got from Jules' abductors! Now!"

"Jules," Sam said, looking at me through the camera, "I need you to stay strong. We're getting you out of there, I promise."

Anthony walked next to me and sneered at me, then looked at the computer screen. "It's a hopeless effort," he snickered, "you can't track this call."

"Why don't you just shut your damn mouth, you sick son of a bitch," I spat out at him. He looked down at me, then punched me in the face again.

"You want to say that again, Callaghan?" he dared. "You really want your precious husband her have to see me hit you again?"

"Sh-shut the h-hell up," I said, furious with him.

He grabbed the bat again and slammed it down on my stomach. I wanted to scream, but I held it back. I wasn't going to give Anthony what he wanted.

"Anthony!" Cal yelled again, annoyed with how many times he was hitting me.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

"G-go ahead," I dared Anthony, "h-hit me again y-you s-son of a b-bitch."

Anthony hit me with the bat again, and I coughed up a little bit more blood.

"Jules!" Sam screamed.

"I-I'm fine," I said.

"You really want to do this, Callaghan?" Anthony said.

"I-I don't n-know," I said to Anthony, "m-maybe if you h-hit me o-once m-more I'll n-know wh-what I w-want." He swung the bat at my stomach one more time, and I coughed and wheezed for a moment.

"Jules!" Sam screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed screamed. I saw Greg lean over on the screen to see what was happening. Ed was driving, so he couldn't look. He swung the bat at me again, and I spat out more blood than I had before.

"Damn it!" Greg screamed. "Stop it!"

"Anthony!" Cal screamed. "You're killing her, just stop it!" I knew that Cal was right, but I was sick of Anthony treating me so badly. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of me crying or screaming.

"See what you get for disrespecting me?" Anthony said, throwing the bat behind him angrily.

"G-g-go to Hell," I said to him as he turned around to walk away.

"What did you just say?" Anthony said, stopping. I couldn't see him because he was behind me now, but I could imagine the furious look on his face under the mask.

"I s-said g-go to H-Hell, Anthony," I replied. He didn't say anything back. He just stood there.

"If you say that to me one more time," he threatened, "you're going to get what you deserve."

"Jules," I heard Sam say. I looked at the expression on his face. He looked extremely concerned. "Just don't say anything else, alright?" It was like he was almost trying to warn me of something.

Sam whispered something to Ed, and Ed stopped the car, then Sam aimed the camera on his phone so that I could see the three of them. "Jules," Ed said calmly, "just don't say anything. Just don't say a word."

"Jules," Greg said, "we're going to get you out of there. You have to believe us, but you have to stay quiet now, okay? Don't say anything, not even to us."

I didn't care if I was hit again. I wasn't going to make it anyway. "G-guys," I said, "I-I d-don't c-care if he h-hits me anym-more. I-it's g-going to h-happen again a-anyways, s-so wh-whats the point in t-trying to a-avoid it n-now?"

"Jules," Ed said, his face deeply concerned, "shut up. Now. Just don't say anything more."

"C-come on you s-son of a b-b-bitch. H-hit me a-again," I said, furious and upset.

"Anthony!" I heard Cal scream. "What the hell are you doing?" He was too late, though. I watched as Anthony stepped into my vision and swung an arm at my side. I found it strange why he was punching at my side rather than using the bat, then I felt a horrid abdominal pain. I looked down at where he punched me, and saw blood seeping out, then I realized that he wasn't punching me. He had a knife. When he pulled the knife out, I wasn't sure what to concentrate on. Sam, Ed, and Greg screaming on the computer? Cal pushing Anthony away from me and screaming at him? The horrible pain? The blood that was falling from my abdomen?

I looked at the computer. "Jules!" Sam was screaming. His face was a bright red, and he had tears rushing down his cheeks. "Oh my god! Jules! Jules!"

"Damn it!" I heard Greg screaming. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Jules!" Ed screamed.

I looked over at Cal and Anthony. Anthony left the room, obviously annoyed, and Cal ran and grabbed a couple towels from a bag. "Oh my god, Jules," he said, putting the towel over the stab. He applied pressure to it as I cried and screamed in pain. After a short time, the towel was drenched in blood. He removed his skimask and pressed it to my wound, then looked at the screen.

"Jules!" I heard Sam scream. I heard Anthony walk outside, then Cal ran to the computer.

"Alright," he said, scanning the area to make sure that Anthony wouldn't hear him at all, "we're on Steggman's Mill Road. There's an old, boarded up house there. Look for a blue Dodge Ram, and that's us. Hurry."

Sam, Ed, and Greg immedately turned on the sirens and I heard the SUV start up again. Cal quickly hung up and ran back to me and started applying pressure on my wound.

"Why the hell did you take off the mask?" Anthony yelled.

"They hung up after you left," Cal lied. "It was safe to take it off." Anthony removed his mask and paced around the room nervously.

"Damn it Anthony," Cal said, "you could have just killed her. She's going to loose a lot of blood if you don't get something that I can stitch her wound up with. Hurry, go! There's a small shop close by. Get some thread and a needle, and painkillers if you can. Hurry up."

Anthony nodded and ran out. I heard the pickup start up again. "W-wait," I said, looking at Cal worriedly. "H-how are they g-going t-to n-know wh-where to come if th-the car is g-gone?"

"Well," Cal said, pulling bandages from his bag. I saw him pull out a tiny needle and thread.

"W-wait," I said frightfully, "y-you h-have s-stuff for st-stitches."

"Yeah," he said. "Your guys are going to get Anthony when they see the pickup at the store. They'll see him before they get here. That gives us time to leave."

He began putting something on my wound, then he stitched it up and put a bandage over it. "Wh-what do you m-mean l-leave?" I asked nervously. What was going on? I thought Cal was trying to help me?

"Listen Jules," he said, sighing and looking at me regretfully, "Anthony isn't the guy in charge here. If I don't do this, I'm going to get killed. The guy wanted you, so I have to bring you to him. I don't think he's going to kill you, Jules. Don't worry."

"O-oh my g-god," I cried, tears running down my face, "I-I'm going to d-die anyw-way, C-Cal! Just w-wait for the p-police to g-get here and y-you won't g-go to j-jail. You were u-under du-duress."

"Jules," he said, shaking his head. "I can't. I'm sorry, I really am. I know that he won't kill you, you have to believe me. He just wants something, that's all."

I tried to protest, but I started getting lightheaded, and I couldn't concentrate on the words that Cal was saying. Suddenly, I was being lifted up again, and put into the bag again. I cried as he walked me outside, then ran a few doors down, bouncing the bag I was in up and down over and over again as he did so. It kept making my head jerk back and forth, too, which made the pain even worse. I screamed and cried for help, because I knew that we were now outside, but no one was there to hear me.

I heard voices nearby, and tried to scream for help, but they couldn't hear me. Part of me wished that I had just stayed quiet, then I wouldn't be stabbed, but at least now Anthony was going to be arrested. At least, I hoped he was. I suddenly got even more dizzy and light headed, and I found myself slipping from reality, slipping into a world of darkness.

**A/N: Ok I know you all probably hate me now, but keep in mind I wrote this chapter like 5 or 6 months ago, so I _kind of_ have an excuse. And feel free to hate this story, because I know that I do, just please try not to bombard me with hate and anger and more hate :) Anyway, soooooorry. And who here hates Cal? Who sort of likes him? Who thinks he's a good guy? Who here hates Anthony? I hate Anthony. Anthony's a butt. Aaaaanyway, this is chapter twenty and I really hope people like it rather than hate it, but I'm sure a bunch of you hate it. **

**~COMMENT~FOLLOW~FAVORITE~**


End file.
